


Temporary Bless

by Harperlie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harperlie/pseuds/Harperlie
Summary: Stiles se rend compte que quelque chose cloche chez lui alors qu'il est coincé dans la gare fantôme de la chasse sauvage.Un allié inattendu va lui conseiller de chercher des réponses à New-York.L'adresse ? Une église des plus pourrie...





	1. Chapter 1

Il est là, devant cette bâtisse qui ne paye pas de mine de prime abord. Vraiment. Un peu gothique, certes. Flippante, assurément. Angoissante ?

Bon sang, que fait-il ici ?

**_« T’es pas comme les autres, gamin… t’es pas comme les autres… »_ **

Il sait pourtant, qu’il ne doit pas écouter les inconnus, surtout quand ils sont tatoués. Derek n’était-il pas la preuve vivante qu’il ne fallait pas se fier à un gars tatoué ? Mais ça, Stiles n’en tiendra jamais compte. Il ne l’a jamais vraiment fait de toute façon. Parce que même si son instinct de survie s’illuminait comme un sapin de Noël en lui, jamais il ne l’avait écouté. Pas plus que Scott cela dit en passant.

Mais pourtant, il est là, sous les conseils d’un inconnu sans en avoir parlé à sa famille ni à ses amis. Le FBI, voilà où il est censé être pour les prochaines semaines. N’était-ce pas la bonne excuse ? Quand il fut libéré de la prison des cavaliers, l’Agent Mc Call lui avait proposé un stage au sein du FBI, ce qui l’avait amplement réjouit. Son rêve de gosse venait de se réaliser et l’homme qu’il détestait autant que la vue du sang venait de devenir son héro. Mais à ce moment-là, il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit cet homme sur le banc miteux de cette vieille station.

**_« T’es pas comme les autres… mais je sais qui peut t’aider »_ **

Il a refusé simplement l’offre et a fait promettre à Daddy Mc Call de garder ça pour lui. C’était quelque chose qu’il devait faire seul. Découvrir ce qu’il était, ce qu’il pouvait apporter à la meute et répondre à toutes ses questions auxquelles il n’arrivait pas à répondre.

Pourquoi a-t-il une étincelle ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à être conscient dans cette station ? Pourquoi ne serait-il pas comme les autres ?

Voilà les questions qu’il l’ont mené ici même, en plein New York, à observer cette bâtisse pourrie au cœur de Manathan. Il observe une dernière fois ce papier griffonné de l’adresse où il se trouve actuellement et le remet dans la poche de son jean. Quand faut y aller…

**« Si tu sors d’ici, rends toi à cette adresse, gamin… ils t’aideront »**

Il observe une dernière fois le ciel étonnamment bleu et les rayons du soleil qui finissent de réchauffer son visage malgré les fraîches températures du nord. N’oublions pas qu’il vient de Californie, pardi ! Il s’avance vers l’antre de l’église et retire son sac à dos de son épaule pour en sortie un petit bâton fait d’un métal étrange.

**_« Une stèle. Elle te sera utile…. »_ **

Il la fait danser entre ses doigts, hésitant encore à franchir cette étape. Il est angoissé, comme toujours, et se demande à quel point les personnes derrière cette façade vont **_« bien l’accueillir »_**. Il ne sait vraiment pas à quoi s’attendre, le tatoué avait été pauvre en explication et avait bien gardé pour lui ce que pouvait signifier tous ces tatouages aux symboles druidiques.

Il regarde presque fasciné cette stèle et la lève bien haut devant son visage. Comment allait-elle l’aider à trouver ce groupe de chercheur ? Cette secte ? Il n’en sait fichtrement rien ! Il s’avance doucement à l’intérieur de l’église et se demande comment une ruine pareille pourrait l’aider dans ses recherches. Tout est sombre, humide et froid, les vestiges d’une grande et prestigieuse église sont étalés devant lui, des vitraux brisés, des bancs calcinés, les tomettes du sol fracassées.

  * Mais qu’est-ce que je fou ici… 



Stiles n’a pas assez de ses yeux et de son découragement pour continuer à fixer ce spectacle macabre. Le vieux s’était bien foutu de sa gueule, à n’en pas douter. Il vient de se taper des heures d’avions, des gosses infernaux, le bruits des moteurs assourdissants, la cohue des taxis, un hôtel miteux…

  * BORDEL DE MERDE !!! 



Il balance son sac devant lui, le faisant glisser sur plusieurs mètres dans la poussière. Il shoot dans le vide et meurs d’envie de casser quelque chose. Il observe sa main, ou plutôt la stèle inerte. Il y a cru. Tellement !

**_« Elle est puissante, gamin… fais gaffe »_ **

Ce vieux fou avait dû être enfermé dans cette station depuis bien trop longtemps pour être lucide. Il aurait vraiment du se méfier et aller au stage que Mc Call lui avait proposé. Mais quel con ! Il jette la stèle à son tour, elle tintinnabule pendant de longues secondes à mesure qu’elle rebondie sur le sol.

  * Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? Tonne une voix qui a le mérite de faire sursauter Stiles.
  * Vous êtes qui ? Stiles grogne dès qu’il s’est retourné vers l’intrus. Mais le regard impénétrable et froid le toise en silence, les bras croisés contre son torse. « Cool… je peux jouer aussi à ça » Stiles croise les bras contre lui dans une parfaite imitation.



L’homme face lui ne le lâche pas du regard et Stiles prend le temps de l’observer. Malgré la pénombre de cette ruine gothique, il peut constater que l’homme est fin, grand, peut-être même plus que lui. Les épaules sont larges et sa tête trône fièrement au-dessus de ce même corps athlétique.

Stiles capte la stèle au coin de sa vision. À quelques pas de lui et il peut juger au coup d’œil rapide de son adversaire – s’il en est vraiment un – que cette stèle l’intéresse aussi. Peut-être n'est-il pas venu pour rien finalement.

Tous les deux figés dans la même position, Stiles de dit que les picotements de ses joues et dans ses jambes vont le trahir avant même que l'autre ne cligne des yeux. Satané hyperactivité !

  * Aux puces. S'avance-t-il, un sourire en coin. « Bradé, vraiment je l’ai eu pour rien. » Stiles s’avance vers la stèle et la ramasse doucement . «Alors… j’ai répondu à la question. Vous êtes qui ? »
  * Ça ne vous regarde pas. L’homme avance à son tour, mais vers Stiles, sortant de la pénombre pour se montrer dans l’éclat de lumière traversant une vitre brisée. «Donnez-la moi ».



Stiles comprend bien que cette stèle, peu importe à quoi elle sert, appartient à cette bande. La gars est tatoué de la même manière. Pas vraiment les mêmes symboles, mais il sait qu’ils sont du même gang de bikers ou un truc du genre. Celui-là est brun, un regard clair et sombre à la fois, le tatouage le plus visible et le Z barré dans son cou. Il a l’air frêle mais fort et obstiné, et par-dessus tout… il a l’air d'un gros connard.

Il a besoin de réponse à ses questions et ce gars commence à l’agacer à se la jouer « être supérieur ».

  * Bon. J’ai pas le temps de jouer et je suis légèrement sur les nerfs, donc…. Stiles observe la stèle entre ses doigts et avance jusqu’à l’inconnu pour n'être qu'à deux pas de lui. « C’est Ross qui me la donnée. » Il sait au regard face à lui, quelle sera la suite. C’est le prix de chasse sauvage…
  * Il n'y a pas de Ross. C’est impossible. Tonne l’homme qui ressert ces bras contre son torse, écartant légèrement les jambes.
  * Tenez… Stiles lui tend la stèle, jouant le tout pour le tout. « on parlera après… quand vous vous souviendrez. » Il insiste et attend que l’homme prenne l’objet de sa main.
  * Vous m’agacer. L’homme claque la langue et la prend. Une fois en contact avec la stèle, Stiles peut voir ses pupilles se dilater et son corps se figer. Il sourit, amer et triste. « Ross ?... Mais… Comment est-ce possible ?



Stiles n'oublie pas la douleur d'avoir été oublié, même si ce n’était pas naturel mais l’œuvre des cavaliers, il aurait aimé que la puissance de la meute le garderait dans leur mémoire. Parce que lui n’avait oublié personne. Les morts comme les vivants.

**_« T’es pas comme les autres, gamin… »_ **

Mais il ne peut nier que l’éclat de tristesse et de fébrilité qu’il aperçoit sur son vis-à-vis l'émeut quelque peu. Comme quoi…

  * Laisse le entrer Alec.



Un autre gars se pointe derrière lui er Stiles cherche à comprendre de où ils viennent finalement ces deux-là. Pas un craquement, ni de claquement de porte, rien. Et voilà, encore des ninjas !

  * C’est contre le règlement. Semble-t-il se reprendre en plantant son regard dans celui de Stiles.
  * Laisse le parler. Insiste le blond derrière lui, le regard plus dur. Stiles se lance.
  * Je vous expliquerai ce que vous voulez savoir. Mais vous devez m’aider.
  * En quoi devrions nous vous aider ? La blond s’avance vers lui, se plaçant juste à côté du brun, nommé Alec s'il avait bien compris.
  * Jace…



Stiles regarde ses mains tremblantes de nervosité. Il ne peut s’empêcher de douter de lui-même. Une part de lui se dit que c’est ridicule d'être là. De mentir à sa famille et de rater le stage de sa vie. De quitter Lydia alors qu’elle acceptait enfin ses sentiments pour lui. Il est ridicule. Mais il se souvient de cet homme, de Ross.

**_« Tu connais déjà le monde obscure… mais eux t’aideront à te connaître toi, gamin »_ **

Mais comme il est là, la détermination coule en lui comme une vague puissante. Il les défi du regard et récupère son sac à dos sur le sol, toute sa vie est à l’intérieur. Sa vie d'avant.

  * A comprendre ce que je suis.



\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Merci pour votre lecture !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et voyons si quelqu'un me reconnait ^^ (sous un autre pseudo... mais pas sur AO3, sur FF)


	2. Chapter 2

Il peut dire que ce site est ENORME !

Stiles ne sait pas à quoi ressemble les locaux du FBI, mais il est quasiment certain qu’ils ne ressemblent pas à cet amas de technologie dans lequel il balade depuis quelques secondes. « L’institut » les a-t-il entendu dire quand les deux zigotos se disputaient de façon absolument pas discrète.

A côté de ça, Beacon Hills ressemble à un bled paumé du Kansas.

Il suit les deux gars dans les couloirs avant d’arriver face à une porte. Le dénommé Alec ouvre et laisse passer celui qui s’appelle Jace en ignorant le regard lourd de sens que Stiles ne peut comprendre.

  * Détend toi, Alec



Le blond passe devant Stiles et Alec lève les yeux au ciel. Stiles sourit, ce type à l’air constipé. Alors quand c’est à son tour de passer, il s’avance , tourne la tête vers le portier et plisse le regard mesquinement.

  * Ouai… détend toi, A-lec…



L’idiot rit, pour lui seul sûrement, mais Alec darde son regard vert sur lui avec seule envie, lui arracher la tête. Stiles a un esprit de déduction certain.

  * Assied toi.



Jace lui désigne une chaise autour d’une grande table en bois ciré. Autour de lui, la pièce est vaste et il reste fasciné par les vitraux angéliques et autres tentures religieuses. Il s’installe en même temps qu’Alec ferme la porte et reprenne place à côté de Jace, face à lui.

  * Est-ce que c’est un interrogatoire ? s’inquiète-t-il sans trop le montrer.
  * Alec m’a donné la stèle et je viens de me rappeler d’un homme que je connais depuis l’enfance. Jace pose la stèle entre eux sur la table et Stiles la fixe, l’esprit dans le vague. « Comment explique-tu ça ? »



Stiles se frotte la joue du pouce. Il en assez de ressasser le passé, de se remémorer à quel point sa vie était compliquée. Il s’adosse au fond de sa chaise et observe les deux acolytes. Il ne sait pas vraiment qui ils sont, à quoi leur sert cette base camouflée par il ne sait quelle magie dans une église délabrée. Il sait seulement qu’il va raconter sa vie à de parfaits inconnus psychopathes sur les bords.

  * C’est ce qu’on appelle la « chasse sauvage ». Commence t’il.
  * Comme le mythe, la chasse fantastique ? Demande Jace curieux, s’accoudant à la table sous le regard blasé du brun à côté de lui.
  * On peut dire ça, à peu de chose près que c’est une ville entière qui est effacée de la carte. Ou plutôt… oubliée. Stiles souffle, il porte son regard sur ses doigts qui pianotent la table.
  * Oublié. Répète Alec, septique. « Vraiment ? » Stiles s’agace mais garde son calme.
  * Oui. Une par une les personnes sont enlevées dans une tempête, par des cavaliers, l’instant d’après, on est oublié et personne ne se souvient de vous… Stiles se souvient tellement de cette angoisse dans cette station. Faire partie de ces personnes qui ne compte pas vraiment. Pourtant, il sait bien au fond de lui que ce n’était pas de leur faute. « Sauf si vous trouvé ce qu’on appelle une relique. » Il désigne la stèle d’un geste de la main. « Quand on la touche on se souvient… »
  * Ok… Alors comment as-tu pu connaître Ross ? S’il a été enlevé par cette… chasse, ces cavaliers, comment l’as-tu trouvé ? Demande Alec, sûr que Stiles se fou royalement de sa gueule.



Mais Stiles ne répond pas tout de suite. Il se souvient de cette tempête, ce vent et ces sabots qui claquent le bitume. Il se souvient avoir été arrachée à sa voiture, à Lydia, d’avoir tenté tellement de fois de sortir de là.

  * Tu as été enlevé toi aussi, n’est-ce pas ?



Stiles lève le regard vers Jace, et croise les yeux d’Alec, sans son air de trou du cul. C’est étrange, mais ça lui fait plaisir de le voir être un peu mal, peut-être même un peu merdeux.

  * Oui. Et c’est là que j’ai rencontré Ross. Stiles se redresse sur sa chaise et commence à perdre patience. « Ecoutez, je veux bien vous faire le résumé ou même carrément le récit de tout ça, mais est-ce que vous allez m’aider ou juste continuer à me fixer avec cette air de débile qui ne me croit pas ?! » Il montre Alec d’un geste de la main et Jace se contente de sourire sous l’étranglement de son collègue.
  * On ne sait même pas qui vous êtes. Ce que vous dites n’a pas de sens et c’est sûrement un piège. Se défend le brun un peu vexé si Stiles devait se fier au timbre de cette voix.
  * Stiles. Se présente t’il seulement, agacé par ce Alec.
  * C’est quoi ça, un Stiles ? C’est un démon ? S’interroge Jace, sa chevelure blonde impeccable semble figé malgré ses mouvements ce qui accapare un bref instant la concentration de Stiles, déjà fatigué de tout ce cirque.
  * On pourrait dire ça… Sourit-il, dénué d’humour suite à ses différentes période de sa vie, amer. « Non, c’est juste mon nom. Stiles Stilinski ».



Jace mime un « oh » et Alec ne lâche rien.

  * Tu viens d’où ? Stiles plisse le regard sous celui du brun.
  * De Californie. Beacon Hills pour être précis. Stiles se lève, fait le tour de sa chaise et vient se placer derrière elle avant de poser ses mains sur le dossier. « Et s’il faut entrer dans les détails, parce que avouons-le, vous m’avez l’air sacrément tordu, je suis le fils unique du shérif. J’ai fini le lycée il y a quelques semaines et je suis même censé entrer en fac dans quelques autres, chose que je ne ferais peut-être pas… J’ai laissé ma famille et mes amis, sans compter ma petite amie au cœur d’une ville qui est une véritable lanterne à bestioles surnaturelles. Je fais… 1.75m, pèse 70kgs et je peux vous dire que je ne suis plus le petit gringalet d’il y a trois ans. J’aime les pizzas et ma couleur préférée est le bleu, parce que c’est celle de ma voiture, une Jeep de 19… »
  * Ok ! Stop Alec, les bras devant lui pour stopper sa diatribe infernale. Le brun fait une pause, ferme les yeux et marmonne facilement un « c’est n’importe quoi »
  * Et donc, Stiles… Reprend Jace. « En quoi pourrions-nous t’aider… »
  * Jace ! t’es pas sérieux, lui faire confiance ?!
  * Il sait des choses, Alec. Arrête un peu de tout contrôler, ce n’est pas Jonathan.
  * Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu…



Et Stiles les écoute débattre et rabattre tout en l’ignorant royalement. Il ne sait pas où il est tombé – parce que oui, on ne lui a toujours pas dit – mais ça commence à l’agacer sévère.

Du coup, il prend son sac aux pieds de la chaise, leur laisse la stèle – parce que vraiment, il ne sait pas à quoi elle sert – et se dirige vers la porte. Il s’en tape qu’ils le regardent partir et il se fiche totalement d’entendre leur chaises frotter le sol.

  * Hey ! Tu ne peux pas partir !



Alec le retient par l’épaule et retourne Stiles pour le maintenir contre la porte. Stiles ricane, il ne sait pas pour qui se prend ce tatoué constipé, mais il finit sérieusement de le faire chier. Alors il pose une main sur son avant-bras tatoué qui lui retient l’épaule dans le but de lui faire ravaler ses conneries.

  * Laisse-moi rire si tu…



Mais Stiles se fige et ne peut prononcer aucun mot de plus. Son corps se réchauffe délicieusement. Son sang bouillonne et son cœur palpite à tout rompre. Bordel de merde, il a carrément envie de s’envoyer en l’air avec la première venue. Mais face à lui, Alec a le regard trouble, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rouges.

  * Woww… qu’est-ce qu’il se passe là ?! S’alarme Jace en venant au secours de son collègue. Stiles le lâche furieusement et s’éloigne comme il peut de ces deux-là. « Alec, ça va ? » Mais Alec ne répond pas et fixe le vide en silence.
  * Vous savez quoi ? Les coupe Stiles, chamboulé au possible mais essayant du mieux qu’il peut de ne rien laisser paraître. Tout en lui veux recommencer cette expérience, tout tourbillonne et sa main le démange. Il a envie de gémir. « Laissez tomber… Je vais me débrouiller sans vous »



Il ouvre la porte et tombe sur un garde. Il entend à peine Jace dire « laissez-le passer » et Stiles tombe sur le regard d’Alec qui reprend ses esprits, Il semble perdu mais il ne veut pas s’y attarder.

Alors sans lever la tête, il raffermit sa prise sur son sac à dos et quitte les lieux aux pas de courses. Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’il se retrouve à deux blocs plus loin qu’il respire enfin.

  * Bordel…



 

*** *** ***

 

Jace aide – ou plutôt force – Alec à s’assoir sur le bord de la table. Le pauvre a le visage qui ressemble à une glace à l’italienne vanille-fraise. Le blond ressent lui-même via son lien, l’état émulsionné de son Parabataï. Il n’arrive pas l’identifier, mais il peut facilement capter la puissance. Il se passe quelque chose avec ce Stiles et il compte bien savoir de quoi il retourne.

  * Alec ! Izzy entre dans la pièce suivi de Clary. La sœur s’approche de son frère et vérifie qu’il va bien. Jace que s’est-il passé ? On a vu ce type partir… c’était qui ?



Clary se rapproche de Jace qui a cédé la place à Izzy, elle l’interroge du regard, une main posée sur son bras. Il observe Alec reprendre ses esprits et se redresser pour rassurer sa sœur. Le blond prend la stèle sur la table et la donne à Izzy qui a son tour, au contact de l’objet, récupère l’ensemble de ses souvenirs auprès de leur mentor.

  * Oh mon dieu… Soupire-t-elle. « Comment… »
  * D’après ce gars, Ross a été pris dans une chasse sauvage, tout souvenir de lui a été effacé. C’est sa stèle… Il montre du doigts l’objet entre les doigts d’Isabelle et observe Alec qui secoue la tête pour se remuer.
  * On doit pas le laisser partir, il ne nous a pas tout dis. Alec fait quelques pas et s’éloigne du groupe bien décider à retrouver ce type, mais Jace le retient.
  * Attends ! On ne sait pas ce qu’il s’est passé quand il t’a touché, on doit d’abord faire quelques recherches.
  * On peut encore le rattraper Jace ! Comment t’as pu le laisser partir ?
  * Respire… J’ai mis un mouchard dans son sac. On va savoir exactement où il se trouve. Il tourne son attentions sur Izzy. « Fais des recherches sur Stiles Stilinski , Californie. Clary tu viens avec moi, j’ai quelque chose à vérifier. Alec, va voir Magnus et explique ce qu’il s’est passé, à mon avis il doit pouvoir nous aider »
  * Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Grimace Alec en secouant doucement la tête.



Les trois amis l’observent entre curiosité et inquiétude et tous attendent qu’il s’explique. Mais la situation est bien trop gênante pour qu’il en parle devant les filles. L’idée même d’en parler à Jace le met mal à l’aise mais leur lien parabataï a déjà dû le mettre au parfum. Dieu que c’est gênant… A peine Stiles avait-il posé la main sur sa peau que tout en lui avait irradié de plaisir, son cœur s’était mis à tambouriner lourdement et une chaleur sensuelle avait glissé sous sa peau. Un truc de dingue.

  * Jace, tu… Il l’invite à l’écart et les filles comprennent facilement le message. Une fois les filles parties, Jace attend qu’il parle mais le sentiment encore grisant dans ses veines le perturbe. « Quand sa main a touché… ma peau… » il regarde son avant-bras, il peut encore sentir l’emprunte, pile sur une de ses runes. Sur une rune… Alec lève les yeux vers Jace, inquiet quant à l’explication de cette situation. « C’est ma rune qu’il a touché… »
  * Tu crois que c’est la rune qui a fait ça ?
  * Non… c’était… ce que j’ai ressentis n’a rien à voir avec cette rune, c’est… jamais un terrestre… Alec est plus que perdu, et ça Jace n’a aucun mal à le deviner.
  * Qu’est-ce que tu as ressenti, Alec ?



Alec ce remémore sans mal ce qu’il a ressenti, ce qu’il a vu dans les yeux face à lui, les orbes ambrées montraient bien à quel point il était aussi… chamboulé que lui. Ses yeux…. Il n’arrive plus à penser à autre chose qu’à eux et à cette chaleur en lui à ce moment-là. Il en rougit même au souvenir.

  * Alec ?
  * Du désir. Il ferme les yeux et frotte son bras une dernière fois avant de respirer un bon coup et de se redresser pour garder la face. Jace le fixe, presque perdu. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » Jace se reprend et se gratte furtivement le sommet du crâne.
  * Du désir ? Genre…. Du désir ?
  * Non, genre une grosse blague ! Alec, désespéré, s’éloigne de son Parabataï et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, exaspéré. « Jace, je ne peux pas aller expliquer à Magnus que j’ai ressenti du plaisir et du désir pour un inconnu parce qu’il a posé une main sur moi ! »
  * Non… mais tu peux juste lui dire qu’en touchant ta rune, tu as senti une connexion que tu n’arrives pas à définir.



Alec fixe son frère, son meilleur ami, son Parabataï. Il sourit et le sert dans ses bras dans une accolade qui signifie clairement qu’il ne pourrait rien faire sans lui.

  * Pas de quoi mon pote. Bon maintenant file, Clary et moi on va aller voir Luke pour cette histoire de Chasse sauvage.




	3. Chapter 3

Comme à chaque fois que les choses ne tournent pas rond dans sa vie, le refuge de Stiles a toujours été le même. Le commissariat de son père. L’odeur du café, les téléphones qui ne cessent de sonner, les collègues qui cours de plus en plus au fil des dernières années. A cause de qui ? Il préfère ne pas trop s’y attarder. Alors il s’arrête sur les marches de la bâtisse du commissariat du district où il se trouve et observe les passants aller et venir.

Il tient son téléphone dans une main, l’autre prés de sa bouche à se ronger l’ongle du pouce. Il aimerait appeler son père, appeler Scott. Mais il se dit que la vie à Beacon Hill devait être bien mieux sans lui. Qu’est-ce qu’il fiche encore ici ? C’est la question qu’il se pose, encore et encore…

Autour de lui, la population grouille ignorant du monde qui peut les entourer. Un homme passe près de lui et l’ignore. Pourtant, le semi contact à suffit à Stiles pour avoir la chair de poule. Il lève la tête et observe l’allure presque gigantesque d’un homme, un black et flic de surcroit vue la plaque sur sa ceinture. L’homme s’arrête à quelques pas plus loin de lui et prend son téléphone qui sonne dans la poche de son jean.

  * Clary, tout va bien ? Stiles sourit amer, lui aussi devrait appeler sa petite amie. « Pas de problème, dis à Jace de me retrouver au Loup de Jade… J’y suis dans 5 minutes. »



L’homme raccroche et Stiles suit son instinct avant de bondir sur pieds, attraper son sac à dos et filer aussi discrètement que possible sa nouvelle cible. Fois de Stilinski et fils de flic, il arrivera à ses fins.

*** *** ***

Stiles remercie le chauffeur de taxi et sa discrétion – chose qui semble tout à fait normale à New York – et le paie avant de sortir du véhicule et d’avancer vers l’entrée du restaurant. Un resto chinois, aussi pourri que l’église gothique en plein milieu des docs.

  * Vraiment, ça vaut le détour…



Il entre dans le resto et déjà l’odeur de poisson grillé et de friture le prend au nez. Il visualise la salle et trouve une table dans un coin, un coin bien discret mais assez près du flic qui est installé deux rangs devant lui. Sa patience n’étant pas son alliée en générale, il prend sur lui de sauter sur l’homme et de l’assaillir de question. Mais il sait que le Jace de ce matin doit se pointer et il a bien l’intention d’obtenir quelques réponses volées.

Il se repli un peu sur lui-même histoire de ne pas se faire griller et prend le premier journal qu’il trouve pour l’ouvrir et le planter devant ses yeux. Il n’a besoin que de ses oreilles après tout !

La serveuse se présente à lui et il se trouve surprit, n’ayant pas pensé une seule seconde qu’en se rendant dans un restaurant, quelqu’un viendrait prendre sa commande, non vraiment.

  * Le plat du jour… s’il vous plait, et un soda. Il la remercie et la jeune femme frisée et la peau black et balafrée sur son cou, repart en cuisine. « Sont-tous black dans un resto chinois ? » Dit-il pour lui seul en reprenant son journal face à lui.



D’ailleurs il ne lui faut qu’une seconde pour voir le blondinet suivi d’une rousse rebelle avec les mêmes tatouages. Qu’il est doué pour suivre son instinct ! Une sorte de secte… quelle secte peut nécessiter autant de tatouage ? Il a peur de connaitre la réponse. Les deux jeunes s’installent face au flic et donc dos à Stiles. Ce qui l’arrange quand on sait que Jace peut le reconnaître. Il préfère ne pas se demander pourquoi… _l’autre_ … n’est pas là. Les sensations encore présente en lui comme un tas de fourmis construisant leur réseau sous sa peau.

  * Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il vous arrive ? Demande le flic en piochant dans son assiette des nouilles sautées s’il a bien vu en zieutant avec son journal.
  * Luke, est-ce que tu as entendu parler de la chasse sauvage ? La jolie rousse à l’air au courant du dossier, songe Stiles.



Luke jette un œil dans la salle et lève discrètement l’index sans rien ajouter. Stiles regarde discrètement le reste de la salle à son tour et plisse le regard avant de se faire discret derrière son journal.

  * Vous parlez du mythe ? Ce n’est qu’une légende… Pose le flic, calmement. « Pourquoi ? »
  * Un gars s’est pointé ce matin et nous a donné ça. Stiles entend le bruit sourd d’un objet que l’on pose sur la table, il se doute bien qu’il s’agit de la stèle. Un silence suit durant quelques secondes.
  * Bon sang…  Stiles roule des yeux et de là s’en suit les même réactions qu’il a vu toute la journée. « Mais comment… » Il récite et articule silencieusement chaque mots sans problème, s’en est fatiguant. C’est le moment que choisi la serveuse pour lui servir une assiette de nouilles sautés accompagnées de boulettes de viandes en sauce et un soda. « C’est incroyable, comment avez-vous eu sa stèle ? »
  * Il était avec Ross, tous les deux prisonniers de cette chasse sauvage.



Quelque part, Stiles est content qu’on parle de lui. Leur problème de ce matin a dû marquer les esprits.

  * Comment s’en sont-ils sorti ? Et où est Ross aujourd’hui ? Aux mots de Luke, Stiles sourit. C’est le genre de question qu’ils ne lui ont pas posé ce matin et qu’il aurait pourtant été judicieux de faire. « Vous ne lui avez pas demandé ? Il est où, à l’institut ? » Demande-t-il face aux silences des deux bikers. C’est là que Stiles décide de sortir de sa cachette.
  * Pour ça, il aurait fallu que l’on me pose la question, si seulement Ken et son acolyte n’avaient pas pisser partout autour d’eux pour marquer leur territoire. Ricane Stiles en posant son journal. Les trois personnes se tournent totalement surprit et Stiles fixe posément le flic. Mais vous voyez bien de quoi je veux parler, Alpha . »



Tournés vers lui, Clary et Jace le fixe avec un mélange d’amusement et de surprise. Luke, lui, essuie le coin de ses lèvres avec sa serviette et donne son attention à Stiles.

  * Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Le but évident de nier, Stiles lève les yeux au ciel.
  * Vraiment ? Alors si on oublie que vous me prenez pour un débile, je peux vous dire que toute la bande – et c’est une sacré meute quand même… Souffle Stiles en regardant le reste du resto. « a quasiment montré les dents aux mots : chasse sauvage, et vous les avez calmé d’un geste du doigt. Sans compter le nom de ce resto… » Il fait un signe de la main vers ce qui semble être les cuisine. « Moi je me pose une question… Pourquoi ont-ils eu l’air d’avoir vu un fantôme quand vous avez parlé de cette chasse ? » Et devant l’air effaré de Jace et le sourire de Luke, il ajoute. « Fils de flic, vous vous souvenez ? »
  * La chasse sauvage… Soupire Luke en se levant pour s’approcher de Stiles et s’installer à sa table. « est une fable qu’ils racontent aux gamins, des loups de naissance pour qu’ils apprennent à se contrôler et ne pas partir seul les soirs de pleines lunes… » Il soupire et dans ses mots, Stiles comprend que ce Luke n’est pas un loup de naissance. « Mais ce n’est qu’une fable… »
  * Et personne ne s’est jamais senti… comme s’il leur manquait quelque chose… n’importe quoi, un sentiment d’inachevé ? Tente Stiles, un regard circulaire autour de la salle dans l’espoir que quelqu’un l’entende et lui réponde. Mais tous garde le silence.
  * Ecoute… ?
  * Stiles. Ajoute-t-il rapidement.
  * Stiles. Ils ne te dirons rien directement. Mais si j’en sais plus… Il tend une main vers lui, pour lui faire comprendre qu’il n’hésitera pas à le prévenir et Stiles hoche la tête.
  * Comment un terrestre peut savoir ce genre de chose ? Demande Jace, accoudé derrière Luke.
  * C’est quoi, un terrestre ? Un humain ignare et banal ? Raille-t-il, l’impression de déjà vu dans son passé. Luke grimace mais hoche la tête. « Je suis humain, mais ni banal et encore moins ignare » grogne-t-il, vexé.
  * D’où viens-tu ? Demande Luke.
  * Californie. De Beacon Hills. Soupire Stiles
  * Le territoire des Hale. C’est bien ça ?



Le choc est lisible sur le visage de Stiles. Comment une ville comme New York peut connaître la ville de Beacon Hills ? Puis il se souvient que Derek et Laura était venu vivre ici après l’incendie qui a ravagé leur maison et l’ensemble de la meute.

  * Plus depuis quelques années. Il frotte son visage. « Laura Hale est morte et Derek a quitté la ville pour… je ne sais pas. » Il sait que Luke sait de qui il parle, même si ce n’est pas le cas des deux zigotos derrière lui. « On a pris la relève bien malgré nous et on s'en sort à peine… »
  * Attendez  ! De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demande Clary qui ne comprend pas ce qu’ils racontent. Stiles les observe tous les trois et décide qu’il est temps de jouer carte sur table.
  * Je fais partie de la meute de Beacon Hills et oui, je suis humain. Ajoute-t-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Mon meilleur ami est un vrai Alpha…
  * Comment ça un vrai Alpha ? Interroge Clary, perdu.
  * Qui s'élève au rang d'Alpha par sa seule volonté. Poursuit Jace qui ne lâche pas l’humain du regard. « Désolé… de ne pas t’avoir pris au sérieux, ce matin… et désolé pour l’attitude d’Alec… » Stiles grimace au souvenir et frotte sa main contre son torse, les fourmillements plus fort à la pensée de ce brun au regard vert voilé. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qu’il s’est passé justement… avec lui ? »
  * Je ne sais pas… Et c’est pour ça que je suis ici. Votre ami… Ross, m’a dit que je trouverai mes réponses auprès de vous. Il pensait que vous pourriez m’aider à comprendre qui je suis.
  * C’est-à-dire ? Demande Clary.
  * Tu n’es pas un simple humain. N’est-ce pas ? Luke s’approche plus près, croisant ses bras sur la table.
  * Normalement si. Mais… il m’est arrivé deux trois trucs. Et Stiles leur expliqua l’étincelle qu’il devait posséder selon Deaton, l’épisode funeste du Nogitsune, sa morsure d’une chimère – même si suite à ça, rien ne s’était vraiment produit – il parle du Nemeton, de la Chasse Sauvage et le fait qu’il était le seul conscient au milieu d’une foule amorphe et zombifié. Il se souvient de ses tunnels qu’il a pris, en vain, espérant sans cesse qu’il allait sortir de cet enfer.
  * C’est là que j’ai rencontré Ross…



**_Souvenir…_ **

Stiles s’essouffle mais ne lâche rien. Hors de question qu’il se laisse emmener comme ça pour terminer par être oublié. Il n’a pas subi toute cette merde ces dernière années pour finir comme ça ! Mais il a l’impression d’être dans un Bad-trip à la Alice au pays des merveilles, sans merveilles. Il est gothique le pays d’Alice. Et puis ça pu ! Non mais c’est quoi cette odeur de cheval mouillé ?

  * Ne pas paniquer… et pitié, ne vomis pas ! Lance-t-il certain que personne ne doit réellement l’écouter vu l’état catatonique des _« futurs passagers »._



Il n’arrête pas de penser à la voix de Scott qui ne se rappelle pas de lui, qui lui demande qui il est. Et son père ? Que dire de son père… Son cœur s’est brisé en une multitude de morceaux qu’il est certain de ne jamais réussir à recoller.

  * Tu devrais arrêter de courir dans tous les sens, gamin… Parce que c’est moi que tu vas rendre malade. Grogne une voix d’homme que Stiles ne peut localiser. Il s’arrête net de courir. Elle résonne dans cette gare, semblant sortir de tous les tunnels autour d’eux. « Il n’y a pas d’issue, gamin… crois moi. »



Une silhouette vivante sort du décor, entre les passagers assis sur les bancs. Un homme grand, la carrure d’un rugbyman se lève lentement de sa place, comme s’il était chargé de courbature. Il a des tatouages sur les bras et dans le cou, une barbe courte grisonnante et un bonnet sur la tête. Il ne manque plus que les lunettes de soleil et la bécane… Stiles n’ose imaginé depuis combien de temps il est ici. Par contre, comment ce gars peut-il toujours être vivant d’esprit dans cette fourmilière de zombi ?

  * Il y a toujours une issue. Dit-il, la voix tremblante de fatigue et de peur. Il observe autour de lui, toujours à la recherche d’une solution.
  * T’es pas comme les autres, gamin… L’homme s’étire et Stiles le regarde du coin de l’œil, ne perdant pas son objectif, c’est-à-dire sortir de cet enfer. Il tente toutes les portes qu’il peut trouver. « Ouai, vraiment pas comme les autre. »
  * Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Souffle-t-il en essayant de forcer une porte qui ne veut pas s’ouvrir. Elle est poussiéreuse et la poignée est grasse, il se retient de se frotter la main sur la chemise, de dégoût.
  * Regarde autour de toi, le gosse. Ricane l’homme que Stiles fait de son mieux pour ignorer.
  * Y a rien à regarder. Grogne-t-il en tapant dans les murs à la recherche d’un son creux. « A part des zombis… » Il entend l’homme rire de bon cœur et ça l’énerve.
  * Justement. Regarde les, le kid. Stiles arrête de taper sur les murs, de toute façon il a mal aux mains à taper comme un bourrin. Il se retourne et lance un regard rapide à l’homme debout au milieu de tous les autres puis les regarde. Des gamins, des personnes âgées, des hommes d’affaires… tous sont là à attendre quelque chose, en silence et le regard mort. « Ne remarque tu rien ? » Stiles réfléchis, les mains tremblantes sans qu’il ne puisse les calmer. « Tu es arrivé en même temps que la plus part d’entre eux et au bout de trente secondes d’hystérie… ils se sont tous calmé et ont pris place sur ces bancs. »
  * Et ? Ne comprenant rien, il plisse le regard et son cerveau tourne à dix milles pour trouver la solution.
  * Pas toi, gamin. Le barbu se faufile entre les bancs et s’avance vers lui, Stiles ne bouge pas et le fixe au cas où. « Tu brailles et cours dans tous les sens, tu refuses cette situation. » Arrivé à sa hauteur, l’homme plus grand que lui tout en étant aussi large qu’un immeuble effrayant, le fixe presque amusé. « T’es pas comme les autres, gamin… t’es pas comme les autres. »



Il écarquille légèrement les yeux et hoche la tête, sûre que ce gars doit avoir une ou deux cases en moins.

  * Et vous n’êtes pas du tout effrayant ! Il recule et décide de reprendre son expédition.
  * Comment explique tu que tu sois le seul à gesticuler comme un nouveau-né, gamin ? Lance-t-il plus fort pour être sûre que Stiles l’entende, même s’il aurait préféré être sourd à l’instant même.
  * Peut-être parce que je sais ce qu’il se passe. Stiles marmonne tout en tâtonnant tout ce qu’il peut toucher. Ce type lui fait perdre un temps de dingue. « Et à moins que vous ne soyez une petite voix dans ma tête, vous aussi vous êtes réveillé ! »
  * Oui mais moi je sais pourquoi… et crois moi, ça devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi de rester… là. Il désigne l’ensemble de la gare et Stiles fronce le front à ses mots et arrête tous ses mouvements. Qu’il ne soit pas devenus un zombi, Stiles se doute bien que c’est parce qu’il sait pourquoi et comment il est arrivé là, conscient du monde qui l’entoure. Mais lui ? « Ca y est, tu tiltes le gosse ? »
  * Qu’est-ce que vous êtes ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec vos tatouages ? Demande-t-il en se retournant à nouveau vers le type aux allures de bikers. L’homme sourit énigmatique.
  * Je suis un vieil homme qui a fait son temps et qui connaît pas mal de chose sur le monde… extérieur. Mais dis-moi ce que toi, tu es.
  * Rien. Soupire Stiles, la fatigue s’abattant sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb. « Je ne suis rien qu’un humain ». Il s’appuie sur le mur et observe ses doigts, les comptant comme il l’a souvent fait ces derniers mois.
  * Et tu t’ignores en plus ! L’homme rit gravement et enlève son bonnet pour gratter son crâne chauve, un tatouage aux courbes étranges brille sur le sommet de son crâne. « T’es pas comme les autres… et je sais qui peut t’aider. »



Stiles ne comprend pas trop ce qu’il veut dire. Ou alors le gars n’a pas compris. Dans tous les cas, il est perdu et à un mal de chien à rester concentré tant les idées de tentatives pour sortir d’ici fusent dans sa tête. Et il pense à son père qui ne cherche même pas après lui, ni Scott, ni Lydia ne pense à lui alors qu’il est là, seul et qu’il parle à ce cinglé tatoué.

  * Ecoutez… Je crois que vous vous trompez. Pour tout vous dire, je suis un humain qui fait partie d’une meute, ok ? Mon meilleur ami est un Alpha, ma meilleure amie est une Banshee, mon ex est une coyote… mais moi… Il lève les mains et les baisse lentement pour se désigner. « Moi je ne suis rien. »
  * Crois moi, gamin. Je suis doué pour voir ce genre de chose… Tu connais déjà le monde obscure… mais eux t’aideront à te connaître toi, gamin. Chose que tu n’as pas l’air de savoir… Il regarde autour de lui semblant chercher quelque chose et se dirige vers une pauvre petite dame qui tient son sac à main contre elle. Il retire délicatement les doigts fripés du cuir.
  * Hey ! S’insurge Stiles, qui s’éloigne du mur pour l’empêcher de voler cette petite dame.
  * Du calme gamin… L’homme fouille dans le sac et trouve une vieille enveloppe dont il en arrache un morceau et dégote un stylo. « Si tu sors d’ici, rends toi à cette adresse, gamin… ils t’aideront »



Pas convaincu, Stiles prend le papier et regarde l’adresse. New York ? Rien que ça ? Il le four dans sa poche.

  * Si je ne peux pas savoir ce vous êtes je peux au moins connaître votre nom ? Demande Stiles, pas convaincu par ce qu’il raconte.
  * Ross. Sourit-il en remettant les affaires de la vieille dame dans son sac. À aucun moment elle n'a bougé. « Je connais deux gamins dans ton genre… de vraies têtes de mules »
  * Cool. Je les appellerai et on se fera une partie de carte ! Ironise Stiles et se remettant en marche pour trouver une solution. Quand soudain, en traversant les rangées de bancs, son pied heurte un autre pied. « Désolé… » Il s’excuse pas réflexe et son regard tombe sur le visage inanimé de Peter Hale. « Bordel de merde ! »



** Fin du souvenir… **

 

Stiles termine son soda et fixe les trois personnes face à lui. Tous le regardent comment s'il était fou, selon lui. Alors il finit son verre et attend que l'un d'eux ne parle.

Par chance ou non, le portable de Jace sonne et les sort de leur silence à son grand soulagement.

  * Oui Alec ? Jace fixe Stiles qui tente de fixer autre chose que les yeux étranges du blond. « Où tu dis ? » Il plisse le regard vers Stiles, un peu plus durement et Stiles n'a aucun mal à comprendre de quoi ils parlent, alors il sourit et hausse les sourcils consécutivement. « Impossible, il est en face de moi… je t'expliquerai » sur ce, il raccroche et questionne Stiles du regard.
  * Fils de flic, gros malin. Ricane t'il en s’enfonçant dans sa banquette. « Vous avez pas idée du nombre de mouchards que mon père m’a collé ces dernières années. »
  * Comment en es-tu sorti ? Relance Luke après repris son sérieux.
  * J’ai réussi a bidouiller une radio qui émettait jusqu’à la vie réelle. Mes amis ce sont souvenu de moi et à partir de là une brèche s’est ouverte.
  * Et Ross ? S’enquit Jace.



Stiles se referme et se remémore le sacrifice de cet homme.

**_« Prend cette stèle, gamin… mais fais gaffe elle est puissante. »_ **

  * Il est mort. Afin de faire diversion, il s’est occupé des cavaliers le temps que Peter et moi trouvions la sortie, Les cavaliers venaient bien de quelque part… Il ferme les yeux et le revoie se battre contre les cavaliers comme sil était un Dieu. Il bougeait si vite qu’il ne croyait pas ses yeux. Mais il fut touché par une balle du pistolet de l’enfer et son corps a disparu dans une fumée verte fantomatique.



**_« Sors d'ici le gosse… et promets moi d'aller là-bas. »_ **

  * Je suis désolé. Soupire Stiles. Il prend de l'argent dans son portefeuille et le dépose sur la table avant de saisir son sac à dos. « Je comprendrai que vous ne vouliez pas m'aider, alors… »



Il hoche la tête autant pour lui seul que pour les saluer et se lève pour quitter le restaurant.

Clary pose une main douce sur l'épaule du blond mais aussi sur celle du flic. Il a de la peine pour eux et il s’en veut de ne pas leur avoir dit plus tôt. Il comprend tellement son père maintenant, lui qui rentrait dépité après avoir annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle aux familles des victimes.

Il les laisse là et sort du restaurant. Une fois dehors il cherche dans quelle direction partir. Stiles ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va faire maintenant. Rentrer à Beacon Hills et avouer qu’il n'a pas mis un pied au FBI ? Ou alors c’est plutôt le moment de prendre la route et de passer à autre chose. Après tout, la ville est bien mieux sans lui et Scott saura maintenir l’équilibre – même précaire- de cette ville. Il prend à gauche se souvenant de l’arrivée du taxi, il espère juste retrouver la route assez vite pour chopper un taxi et rentrer à l’hôtel et réfléchir à la suite.

  * Hey ! Stiles, attend ! 



Il s’arrête et se retourne pour trouver Jace qui court derrière lui et le rejoindre. Il est surprit et ne comprend pas, alors il l’attend et tiens sur sac à dos sur une épaule. Une fois à sa hauteur il voit au loin Carly et Luke sortir du restaurant et attendre. Le blond respire légèrement plus fort du à l’effort et glisse une main dans ses cheveux plaqués en arrière.

  * T’es au courant pour le monde obscure er quelque part… tu en fais partie. Jace le fixe et lui tend une main que Stiles hésite à serrer. Jace Wayland. Je suis un Shadowhunter.



Stiles lui serre la main et respire de soulagement quand rien ne se passe entre eux. Puis il percute les mots et commence à réfléchir à toute vitesse à ce que cela peut signifier.

  * Un quoi ?
  * Si tu reviens avec nous à l'institut, on t’expliquera et… on va essayer de trouver ce que tu es.
  * Ok



 


	4. Chapter 4

 

  * Alors voici l'institut. Jace se tourne vers Stiles et marche à reculons afin de lui montrer l’ensemble de l’open-space. « Les Shadowhunter sont là pour protéger les terrestres et le monde obscure. »
  * Ok mais… Stiles s’arrête à côté de la grande table numérique et observe cet assemblage de technologie incroyable. « En quoi êtes-vous spéciaux ? Parce que… sans vouloir vous vexer, vous me faites penser à des motards tatoués, j'ai juste pas encore trouvé vos bécanes ! »
  * Pas faux ! Clary sourit à côté de lui et Jace perd un peu de son enthousiasme, un brin vexé. « Quoi ? C’est l’effet que j'ai eu la première fois que je t’ai vu »
  * Nous avons du sang d’ange qui coule dans nos veines. Intervient Isabelle de la mezzanine, apprêtée de manière sexy et provoquante, attirant ainsi l’attention de tous. « Ce qui fait de nous des êtres exceptionnels » Elle sourit et Stiles hausse un coin de ses lèvres.
  * Et vaniteux par-dessus tout. Ajoute-t-il en levant une main dans une salutation. « Je suis… »
  * Mieschief Stilinski. Je sais ! Elle se colle à lui, le rendant gêné et légèrement mal à l'aise. « Et tu devrais me féliciter, j'ai mis 30 minutes à prononcer ton nom sans perdre quelques nerfs en route. »
  * Absolument ! Mais je préfère Stiles.



Il sourit et regarde les autres, le rouge aux joues pas tant de proximité. Elle le regarde comme s’il était une sucrerie et il n’est pas sûr de savoir gérer ça dans l’instant.

  * Donc, vous avez fait des recherches sur moi… Constate-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, de peur de fixer son large décolleté.
  * Oui et… Elle pianote sur la table, laissant Stiles souffler de soulagement de pouvoir regarder autre chose. D’ailleurs il tombe sur Jace qui sourit et secoue légèrement la tête alors l’humain a envie de se frapper. Elle se moque juste de lui.



Izzy continue de pianoter et bientôt plusieurs images apparaissent sur l’écran principal. Stiles lève les yeux et observe sa photo de lycéen. Enfin… ses photos. La première, il la reconnaît, c’est la première photo que le lycée prend pour les badges, il a le crâne pratiquement rasé, un sourire de débile sur le visage et même ses yeux pétilles. Il rit silencieusement… Mais Izzy fait apparaître les photos de lui sur les années suivantes. Et à mesure que cette photo de badge apparaît avec un Stiles vieillissant, il déglutit. Son sourire s’amenuise à mesure qu’elles défilent, ses yeux perdent de leurs éclats et même si ses épaules se sont musclées, des rides d’anxiété se sont installés au creux de son front. Ca fait mal, mal de voir sa vie ainsi détruite par une putain de chasse morbide au corps coupé en deux.

  * C’était juste censé nous filer des cauchemars… Souffle-t-il en se rappelant de cette fameuse nuit.
  * Izzy, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Pose Clary en s’approchant de Stiles et pose une main rassurante sur lui, il lui sourit et regarde à nouveau l’ensemble de ses photos.
  * Désolé… Elle pianote à nouveau sur la console et d’autres photos et différents articles de journaux apparaissent. « Scott Mc Call, Alpha. Ici, Derek Hale… » Et ainsi Stiles voit sa vie défiler sur l’écran aux yeux de tous. Et c’est flippant. « Une important vague de meurtre a eu lieu il y a presque deux ans, qu’est-ce que tu peux nous dire ? Le rapport de police parle d’un attentat suicide… » Izzy tourne un regard vers lui, mais il ne le voit pas.



Tout ce que Stiles peut voir, ce sont les photos des corps dans les couloirs de l’hôpital. Tous ces corps lui donnent la nausée, tous ses souvenirs remontent. Il a juste envie de cogner la console jusqu’à ce qu’elle explose.

  * Quel carnage. Voilà une fête à laquelle je suis heureux de ne pas avoir été invité ! Lance une voix animé qui surprend Stiles au point qu’il lâche des yeux l’écran. « Tu es donc l’homme du jour ! Enchanté… Magnus Bane ! » Il lui tend une main que Stiles hésite à prendre, il regarde autour de lui et questionne l’ensemble des Shadowhunter autour de lui, mais son regard croise celui d’Alec. « Allons mon petit Ferrero, je ne vais pas te manger ! ». Absorbé par les yeux clairs il tend la main vers Magnus, le contact lui permet de lâcher le regard derrière l’homme et il donne son attention à Magnus.
  * Enchanté. Bafouille-t-il avant de poser une main sur sa poitrine et de masser cette zone engourdie. Il évite du regard le brun et fixe à nouveau l’écran avant que son cœur ne se fracasse en mille morceaux face à la photo d’Allison. « Bordel… » Murmure-t-il pas du tout près à revoir son visage souriant et nacré.
  * Est-ce que ça va ? S’enquit Jace, témoin de son changement.



Stiles fait ce qu’il peut pour se reprendre. Mais il a du mal à respirer et son cœur a clairement décidé de s’emballer. Il pose ses mains sur la table et se penche un peu en avant pour tenter de respirer. C’est difficile, mais il ferme les yeux et compte lentement et silencieusement jusqu’à dix pour reprendre son souffle. Une dois qu’il y arrive, il se redresse, inspire profondément et regarde Jace. Sans savoir pourquoi, ou peut-être parce qu’il est le seul à avoir apporté un contact encourageant, il se sent en confiance avec ce blond.

  * J’ai… heum… j’ai été possédé par un Nogitsune. Un Nogitsune c’est un…
  * Esprit malin japonais. Il se nourrit de la peur, de la douleur et du chaos… Termine Magnus en venant prendre place de l’autre côté de Stiles. « Je commence à comprendre ce qu’il se passe chez toi. » Il le fixe de haut en bas et Stiles se sent clairement analysé au peigne fin. « Alec m’a expliqué ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin… même s’il n’a pas voulu entrer dans les détails ! » Il fixe Alec qui est à son tour à côté de Magnus et Stiles ne sait vraiment pas où foutre les yeux.
  * Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous savez ce que je suis ? Demande-t-il en regardant le portrait d’Allison, espérant peut-être qu’il pourrait enfin se pardonner pour tout ce qu’il a fait.
  * Et bien, je dois juste vérifier… Est-ce qu’on peut connaître le taux d’agressions animal en… Né en 1998 ? Stiles acquiesce et ne comprend pas où il veut en venir, Izzy pianote sous les instructions de Magnus et Stiles la regard faire. « Voilà ! » Magnus observe à son tour l’écran et son visage s’illumine.
  * Il y a eu pas mal d’attaque recensé dans la région cette année-là. Jace observe les différents témoignages mais Stiles ne comprend toujours rien.
  * Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que j’aurai pu être mordu ou un truc du genre ? Si ça avait été le cas, je le saurais quand même !
  * Il n’a pas tort. Avance Jace. En plus, c’est son année de naissance qu’on est en train de regarder…
  * Est-ce qu’il y a une femme enceinte dans les témoignages ? Clary sourit à Magnus, comprenant où il voulait en venir.
  * De mieux en mieux mon petit chou !



Isabelle s’active sur la console et Stiles craint sérieusement de comprendre. La chose est-elle possible ? Mais pourquoi son père ne lui aurait jamais dit ? « Parce que ton père n’y croyait pas il y a 18 ans ! Tête de nœud » Lui murmure sa petite voix. Il s’écarte doucement de la table, l’impression qu’elle va carrément lui exploser à la figure. Il regrette tellement d’être venu jusqu’ici pour avoir des réponses. Parce que les réponses ne vont sûrement pas lui plaire. Tous sont accaparé par l’écran, alors il s’éloigne encore un peu, le cœur en vrac, il ne veut pas entendre, il ne veut pas voir… Mais une main dans le dos le retient et il sursaute quand il rencontre le visage d’Alec, le regard lourd et un fin sourire, presque d’excuse. A son soulagement, il n’y pas de lourd fourmillement, ni de corps en ébullition, juste la chaleur de la main posée entre ses omoplates. Il respire profondément et le remercie d’un signe de tête.

  * Claudia Stilinski a été mordu. Lit Izzy en parcourant le dossier. « L’animal aurait eu les yeux rouges… mais on a assimilé ça à un état de choc… »
  * Un Alpha. Précise Stiles qui ne sait pas s’il doit vomir ou pleurer. « Ma mère n’avait rien d’un loup garou… que s’est-il passé ?
  * Et bien… je dirai que la morsure a atteint l’embryon et non ta mère. Suppose Magnus et se tournant vers lui, Alec reprenant sa place discrètement.
  * La morsure nous change en ce que nous sommes vraiment à l’intérieur… Répète Stiles en se souvenant des mots du passés. « Scott est un Alpha, mais Lydia est devenue une Banshee… Jackson, un kanima… Et moi alors ? Je suis quoi ? »
  * Jace peux-tu approcher s’il te plaît ? Demande Magnus en reculant pour laisser le blond se placer devant lui et Stiles. « Montre ta rune de Shadowhunter, Stiles va la toucher. »
  * C’est pas une bonne idée ! Interviennent Stiles et Alec en même temps. Ils se regardent doucement et Jace sourit, peur de rien, et soulève la manche de son pull pour laisser apparaître la rune en question ? « Stiles… »
  * Je crois pas que…
  * C’est une théorie que je voudrais tester, à partir de là je pourrais te dire ce que tu es mon Ferrero ! Magnus fait des fioritures avec ses mains et Stiles souffle lentement avant de regarder Alec une dernière fois, le sentiment de ce matin encore bien ancrée en lui. 



Doucement, Stiles approche sa main au-dessus du bras de Jace, la rune sous ses yeux est fascinante et il se promet de faire des recherches une fois de retour à l’hôtel. Puis d’un geste sec, il pose sa main sur la rune. Soudain se corps se met à vibrer. Mais pas de la même manière que ce matin. Il sent sa cage thoracique vibrer, presque gronder, comme une puissance vrombissante. Comme une grosse cylindrée dont le moteur gronde en lui. Il sent son regard accrocher celui de Jace et il sent la colère et la force émaner de son propre corps comme celui de Jace. Le regard face à lui est dur mais pas méchant. Juste déterminé et prêt à tout. Puis ils sont séparés brutalement et Stiles suffoque, le corps lourd et prêt au combat.

  * Jace ! Alec se place entre eux, les mains étendues entre eux pour les séparer.
  * Stiles, comment tu te sens ? Magnus pose une main sur l’humain et Stiles ne sait pas trop comment parler dans l’instant.
  * Je… Il respire et lève la tête, son regard tombant sur Alec qui le fixe avec une torture dans le regard, qui commence à le gonfler sévère. Qu’est-ce qu’il croit ? Qu’ils allaient se battre ? Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, il sent en lui le besoin d’expulser tout ce qu’il vient d’emmagasiner. Alors il cri, un cri froid et dur, plein de puissance. Une sorte d’onde de choc fait trembler les murs de l’institut et les personnes présentes se baissent sous le coups de la surprise.Le silence revient dans l’open-space et Stiles respire lourdement avant de se sentir mieux et de se redresser. Les autres autour de lui se remette de leurs émotions, Alec se redresse alors que Jace a un sourire débile sur le visage. 
  * Quoi ? Demande son Parabataï, et Stiles se demande quelle connerie va sortir de sa bouche.
  * Si c’était aussi puissant pour moi que pour toi… Il hausse allègrement les sourcils et Alec tourne pivoine et Stiles s’étrangle et tousse pour masquer sa gêne.
  * Alors ? Intervient Magnus, innocent. « Quel puissance ! » Alec gémit sous le rire de Jace et Stiles se masse le crâne et s’excuse auprès des autres d’un regard. « Qu’as-tu ressentis ? »
  * Heu… de la force et de la colère aussi ? Il questionne Jace du regard qui acquiesce silencieusement. C’était comme… une GT 500 en moi qui vrombissait, j’avais l’impression de me charger d’électricité. Comme avec… Alec. Une impression de courant électrique parcourant… mon corps » Il réfléchit et se rappelle de la sensation qu’il avait eu avec la possession du Nogitsune et de la décharge qu’il s’était pris. Est-ce que ça avait un lien ? Il expliqua le fond de sa pensée aux autres et Magnus, maquillé à outrance, affiche un sourire ravageur.
  * Mon Ferrero, tu es une véritable pile… ou un aimant si tu préfères. Magnus tourne sur lui-même et regarde le plafond une seconde. « Tu absorbe l’énergie, tu l’emmagasine… »
  * L’Etincelle… Stiles se souvient des paroles de Deaton, qu’il avait une étincelle et qu’il avait juste besoin de se concentrer.
  * Tu as touché nos runes angéliques, elles sont une puissante source d’énergie. Dit Alec avec une douceur étrange pour Stiles.
  * As-tu ressentis la même chose qu’avec Alec ? Demande Clary, curieuse.
  * Heu…non. Stiles récupère son sac à dos sur le sol, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de quiconque et surtout pas de Jace qui semble savoir la vérité.
  * Qu’as-tu ressentis ? Cet idiot n’a rien voulu me dire… Soupire Magnus. Et aux regards nerveux d’Alec et mielleux de Magnus, il ne lui faut pas plus pour comprendre la complexité de leur relation. Alors Stiles donne la première idée qui lui vient à l’esprit.
  * Et bien… de la joie. Il était vraiment très… joyeux ! Jace rit et tapote l’épaule d’Alec.
  * Alec ? Joyeux ? Suspicieuse, Izzy fixe son frère avec mille promesses et celui-ci sourit, nerveux.
  * C’est une rune mystérieuse et elle est lié au Shadowhunter… Commente Magnus en réfléchissant. « Ça doit être en rapport avec vos émotions du moment… » Il regarde Alec, inquiet et Stiles est persuadé que ce type se doute de quelque chose.
  * Ok alors… Il décide qu’il est temps de déguerpir avant de faire une gaffe, il raffermit la prise sur son sac à dos. « Merci de m’avoir aidé, c’est cool… je vais pouvoir travailler la dessus. » Il se racle la gorge et recule une dernière fois avec de faire demi-tour et partir.



Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son regard est toujours attiré par celui d’Alec, mais il le fait et plonge de longues secondes dans ses yeux verts. Il a tellement de chose qu’il voudrait mettre au clair avec ce qu’il s’est passé le matin même. Mais il ne connaît pas vraiment tous ces gens, il ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de sympathiser alors qu’il ne sait pas encore ce qu’il va faire demain, donc…

Jace trottine jusqu’à lui alors qu’il passe les portes du bâtiment .

  * Merci Stiles, pour Ross. Pour avoir ramené sa stèle. Je suis sûr qu’il t’aurait apprécié comme Shadowhunter.
  * Les tatouages ne sont pas trop ma tasse de thé, en fait. Il rit doucement. Mais merci de m’avoir aidé… et désolé pour Alec. Il montre du doigt l’église derrière eux. « Je ne voulais pas le mettre dans une situation gênante avec son petit ami… C’est quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas » Il regarde ses mains et se dit qu’il va falloir bosser la dessus.
  * Ne t’inquiète pas ! Alec est un grand garçon. Il lui fait un clin d’œil et Stiles le salue une dernière fois avant de partir pour de bon.



 

Jace retourne à l’intérieur et croise Magnus qui quitte à son tour les lieux. Alec l’attend, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, le regard vague. Quand il arrive à sa hauteur, le blond s’arrête et garde le silence de courtes secondes.

  * Je ne sais pas qui tu veux berner Alec… mais je sais très bien pourquoi tu nous a séparé pendant l’expérience.
  * Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Alec contracte la mâchoire et ne regarde pas Jace une seule seconde. Son Parabataï souffle et baisse la tête.
  * J’ai contrôlé mes émotions et je l’ai laissé ressentir ce que je voulais… Toi, il t’as pris par surprise. Ne nies pas, Alec.



Mais Alec conserve le silence et fait demi-tour, laissant Jace dans le couloir. Le blond n’est dupe mais il est inquiet, car un Alec qui refuse ses propres émotions et un Alec qui va foutre la merde.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles comprend vite que New York est peuplé d’être surnaturel, le « monde obscure » comme il aime dire maintenant qu’il a appris ce terme. Il divague et promène dans les rues et son regard cherche ce qu’il n’aurait pas vu avant. Le détail qui prouve l’existence de ce monde autour de lui.

Voilà deux jours qu’il sait pour lui, pour les Shadowhunter et pour le monde obscure. Deux jours qu’il n’a rien dit à sa meute, qu’il n’a pas appelé son père et qu’il ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie. S’il décide de rentrer, il faudra qu’il dise la vérité et qu’il explique pourquoi il n’a pas été au stage comme prévue. Qu’il parle de New York et de ce qu’il est réellement. Il a déjà fait face au regard accusateur de Scott et plus jamais il ne veut le revoir.

Alors il s’installe dans un bar et prend une bière à l’aide de sa fausse carte d’identité attestant qu’il a bien l’âge l’égale pour boire de l’alcool. Il s’installe à une table au fond du bar et prend son téléphone et sort le bestiaire d’Allison de son sac. Il y note ses impressions et ce qu’il a découvert sur le monde obscure à New York. Peut-être que cela pourra servir à quelqu’un plus tard ? Puis il regarde son téléphone dont l’écran noir l’hypnotise. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, doit-il appeler Scott ? Comment vont-ils là-bas ? Et s’ils étaient dans la merde ? Stiles connaît Scott mieux que cet imbécile ne se connaît lui-même. S’ils sont dans la merde, jamais il ne l’appellera pour lui demander de l’aider. Alors, il prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de son frère. Mais au moment de débuter l’appel, son regard se pose sur l’entrée du bar avec un instinct qu’il ne se reconnaît pas. Et au même moment, Alec entre dans le bar accompagné de Magnus. Génial…

Il s’enfonce dans son siège et boit sa bière espérant ne pas être vu. Il observe les deux hommes évoluer dans les lieux comme si c’était une habitude. Alec est grand, fin et vraiment musclé. Stiles ne sait pas pourquoi il attache autant d’important à ce type, pourquoi le voir lui provoque une sensation étrange en lui. Ce type possède un charisme fou, surtout habillé normalement comme un terrestre normal. Et non comme un bikers.

Ils commandent leur verre au bar et se dirige à l’opposé de Stiles, vers la table de billard. Il respire enfin, se rendant compte qu’il avait retenu son souffle. C’est peut-être le moment de dégager de là. Il remet son téléphone dans sa poche et s’apprête à ranger son carnet dans son sac quand son corps ressent des fourmillements familiers.

  * Salut… Stiles.



Il lève la tête et Alec est là devant lui, les mains dans les poches et l’air d’avoir envie d’être partout ailleurs sauf ici. Stiles ne sait pas trop quoi lui dire. La dernière fois qu’ils se sont parlé, c’était pour se mettre dessus et les choses étaient un peu parties en vrille. Il frotte ses doigts, ressentant encore cette chaleur en lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça dure ?

  * Heu… salut. Il regarde derrière Alec et il voit Magnus discuter vivement avec une autre personne.
  * Tu partais ?
  * Oui, je… Lentement il range son carnet et laisse le reste de sa bière sur la table. Il se lève en regardant autour de lui. Ce qu’il ressent en sa présence le perturbe tellement qu’il en perd ses mots. Je dois…
  * Oui, je comprends… Alec lève les mains en reddition et sourit timidement. Stiles plisse le regard à cette mimique et contourne la table avant de trébuchet sur un des pieds de la table. Il se rattrape comme il peut avec sa maladresse légendaire tout en évitant de toucher Alec de peur de recommencer l’expérience. « Wow… doucement ! » Rit le Shadowhunter en essayant de l’empêcher de tomber sans le toucher. « Tu as besoin qu’on te raccompagne ? »
  * Non… heu, ça va. Mon hôtel est à deux minutes. Il regarde Magnus qui termine sa conversation et se dirige vers eux, il grimace et secoue la tête, se flagellant d’être incapable d’agir correctement tant les ondes en lui bourdonnent. « Bonne soirée ! »



Il quitte le bar aux pas de courses sous les yeux d’Alec qui ne le quitte pas. Magnus le rejoint et s’excuse de l’avoir abandonné pour leur rendez-vous. C’est à peine s’il l’écoute…

  * Si des flammes avaient envahi le bar j’aurai pu jurer qu’il avait le feu aux fesses ! Magnus fixe la porte à son tour et pose une main sur l’épaule d’Alec qui tourne la tête vers lui. « Je suis navré de couper court à notre rendez-vous, mais on a besoin de moi »
  * Ok, pas de problème. Alec lui sourit gentiment et le laisse partir.



Lui, il reste là à observer cette porte. Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ? Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de s’alanguir de ce type qui a fait irruption dans son univers un beau matin. Un regard et son cœur s’était emballé comme un gamin, sa voix, son caractère… Au-delà de l’agacement, il y avait quelque chose de plus qu’il ne pouvait définir. Et ce contact ? Putain, ça lui martèle le cerveau non-stop… Il ne peut pas faire autre chose que de penser à lui, lui qui vient juste de passer la porte du bar.

*** *** ***

Stiles balance son sac sur son lit refait et se colle à la porte de manière peu gracieuse. Il cogne sa tête sur le bois et ferme les yeux en priant qu’il trouve quoi faire d’ici demain matin. Déjà, ça lui coute une blinde pour cet hôtel de merde et il n’a pratiquement plus rien sur son budget « hôtel ». En plus, il faut qu’il avance sur ses nouvelles capacités, parce qu’il est clair que tout seul, il ne va pas faire grand-chose. Et pour terminer, il a beaucoup de mal à gérer le fait qu’il se trouve dans la même ville que ce type qui lui retourne la cervelle.

Il ne nie pas qu’il ressent quelque pour lui, mais c’est juste qu’il ne comprend pas comment. Il peut dire pourquoi, certes. Le regard magnétique, le charisme fin mais arrogant. Et ce sourire ? Il pense à Lydia, il essaie du mieux qu’il peut de penser à Lydia, mais avec une certaine frayeur, il se rend compte qu’il n’a pas pensé à elle depuis plusieurs jours, une éternité comparait à ces dix dernières années.

Il s’éloigne de la porte et sort son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Lydia, son cœur bat d’angoisse aux rythme des tonalités qui s’éternisent. Lydia ne répond pas. Il s’apprête à laisser un message mais on cogne à la porte, alors il raccroche et se demande qui peut frapper à cette heure-ci.

Il jette un œil dans le judas et soupire. Il ne va jamais y arriver ! Il a tellement de mal à gérer ses émotions en ce moment, qu’il n’arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Il claque son front contre le bois et espère que s’il ne répond pas, Alec partira. Mais le Shadowhunter cogne à nouveau et Stiles sent le frisson courir le long de son échine et les fourmillements en lui reprennent de plus belle. Il ouvre quand même la porte d’un geste large et rapide et l’appel d’air lui envoi en pleines narines son parfum. Et pas dégueu bien entendu !

Il ne lui dit rien mais le questionne d’un regard, les lèvres pincées et les yeux grands ouverts. Bon sang, pourquoi n’arrive-t-il pas à prononcer un putain de mot ? Alec n’en dit pas plus non plus avec ses mains fourrées dans ses poches, position qu’il pratique régulièrement si vous voulez son avis.

  * Je… ne t’ai pas remercié. Se lance enfin Alec sur le pas de la porte. « De n’avoir rien dit aux autres pour… tu sais ! » Ses joues se teintent doucement et son sourire gêné a raison de Stiles.
  * Pas de problème ! Heu… Tu veux… Il lui cède le passage pour l’inviter à entrer et Alec le remercie avant d’entrer. Stiles ferme les yeux quand il le frôle au passage, il peut sentir toute l’énergie en lui cogner sa peau de l’intérieur. « Désolé… Ce n’est pas un palace mais, c’est tout ce que je peux me permettre… et de toute façon, je ne vais pas rester. »
  * Pourquoi ? Tu quittes la ville ? S’enquit Alec, au milieu de la pièce.
  * Et bien… je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi tout de suite et… je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour mes capacités… j’ai pas de cobayes ! Il rit histoire de détendre l’ambiance et Alec le suit avant de le surprendre.
  * Je peux le faire ! Stiles s’étrangle et fixe l’homme face à lui comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé sur les épaules. « Je peux être ton cobaye et t’entraîner »
  * Au-delà du fait que ce n’est pas une bonne idée… m’entraîner ? A quoi ?
  * Magnus m’a parlé de toi et de tes capacités, il semblerait que ce soit enviable. On pourrait te vouloir du mal pour tes dons. Alec s’avance d’un pas hésitant et Stiles fronce le regard. « Je peux t’apprendre quelques trucs pour te défendre au cas où… et te servir de tes capacités pour te défendre. »



Stiles ne sait pas si c’est le regard implorant ou la perspective de se battre avec lui, mais il réfléchit clairement à la demande du brun.

  * La dernière fois que je t’ai touché, ça ne s’est pas bien passé. Rappelle-t-il comme dernier rempart et Alec grimace.
  * Je peux couvrir cette rune, ce n’est pas un problème. S’empresse-t-il de combler.
  * Et on va pas parler de ce qu’il s’est passé ? Il n’en revient tellement pas de poser cette question.
  * Pas si tu ne le veux pas… et ça m’arrange en fait.



Stiles ricane mais il se sent un peu plus léger à cette idée, alors il relâche la pression de ses épaules mais masse son thorax d’une main tant les ondes en lui se bousculent. Il grimace, il sait que la présence d’Alec est la raison de son malaise mais il préfère ne rien dire, car comme lui, il est bien content s’ils peuvent éviter le sujet alors il garde pour lui cet engourdissement et le remercie pour sa proposition.

  * Ok donc… faut juste que je me trouve un autre endroit où loger. C’est infecte ici et ça me coûte les yeux de la tête. Il badine en s’éloignant d’Alec comme il peut et sans trop le faire remarquer.
  * Laisse-moi m’occuper de ça… Sourit Alec alors qu’il regarde autour de lui. Sur la table basse près du lit, il trouve un bloc note et un stylo, il y griffonne son numéro et le donne à Stiles. « Envoi-moi ton numéro et je te contact pour te donner une nouvelle adresse. » Stiles hoche la tête et prend le calepin. « Donc… j’y vais… bonne soirée. »
  * Bonne soirée. Stiles le laisse quitter la chambre et une fois la porte fermée, son corps semble enfin reprendre des forces



 

*** *** ***

Toute la journée, Alec l’a passée dans son bureau. Au-delà de la paperasse liée à l’institut, il a cherché une solution pour que Stiles trouve un autre logement et si possible à moindre frais. Mais par-dessus tout, il cherche un moyen de le faire rester.

Il épluche les annonces, passe quelques coups de fil, mais pour l’instant ses recherches restent vaines.

On toque à la porte de son bureau et il relève à peine la tête.

  * Alec ? est-ce que ça va ? Izzy entre dans la pièce et évolue lentement jusqu’à lui.
  * Ouai… Il continue de feuilleter un journal alors que sa sœur vient lire par-dessus son épaule.
  * Tu veux quitter l’institut ?
  * Non. Il ignore son inquiétude et referme le journal avant de reculer dans son fauteuil et frotte son visage fatigué. « C’est pour Stiles »
  * Dieu du ciel… Tu as le béguin pour lui ! Hurle-t-elle, amusée. Mais Alec se lève précipitamment et lui couvre la bouche d’une main.
  * Chut ! et non, je n’ai pas de béguin… Il retire la main de son visage et grogne. « Tu crois quoi ? Que j’ai quatorze ans ? » Izzy sourit.
  * Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?



Pourquoi il fait ça ? Il essaie vraiment d’y répondre de façon honnête, mais ce n’est pas encore aujourd’hui qu’il y arrivera…

  * Il ne maîtrise pas ses nouvelles capacités. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui. Il s’installe à nouveau dans son siège et ouvre un autre journal.
  * Alors pourquoi ne rentre-t-il pas chez lui ?
  * Je ne sais pas… Souffle Alec en y réfléchissant. « Il n’en parle pas. »
  * Ecoute… Je vois bien dans quel état ça te met, et il faudra d’ailleurs qu’on en parle ! Mais… je vais voir ce que je peux trouver de mon côté, ok ? Elle passe une main dans les cheveux de son frère et lui embrasse le sommet du crâne.
  * Merci Izzy.



 

*** *** ***

 

Stiles est à la bibliothèque, sagement assis le nez plongé dans des bouquins. Enfin… sa jambe gauche tremble comme à son habitude et il a un crayon qui apprend la voltige entre ses doigts. Voilà en quoi il est tout sage. Mais sa tête est ailleurs, il n’y a pas de doute. Une partie est concentré sur son bestiaire, le but évident de l’étoffer et d’étudier correctement tout son contenu. Après tout, les dernières années ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de le lire correctement. Et l’autre partie de son cerveau est dirigé vers Alec… Alec tout court en fait, il ne connaît même pas son nom ! Mais ça ne l’empêche pas de penser à ses yeux, son sourire, son allure. Et ça l’agace ! Parce qu’il ne sait pas comment gérer ça. Alec est un homme jusqu’à preuve du contraire et lui aussi. Il s’est cherché longtemps, histoire de voir s’il pouvait plaire à n’importe qui. Mais Lydia a enfin ouvert les yeux sur lui et il ne veut pas gâcher toutes ces années passées à l’attendre.

Son téléphone vibre et il jette un rapide coup d’œil avant que son cœur ne rate un battement. Il ouvre le message en entier, il s’agit d’une adresse avec un « Je t’attends là-bas ». Il repense au marché qu’il a passé avec lui hier soir. S’entrainer et apprendre à maîtriser ses capacités tout en lui trouvant un logement ? Il a juste l’impression d’être une poule entretenue…

Alors il range ses affaires, dépose les livres empruntés dans le casier prévu à cet effet et embarque son sac à dos ainsi qu’un autre sac zippé qu’il avait mis sous la table. Parce qu’il serait hypocrite de dire qu’il n’avait pas espéré partir de là… et en plus avec lui.

Alors, armé de son téléphone en guise de GPS et d’une carte de métro, il se rend à l’adresse que lui a envoyé Alec.

Il finit par arriver devant une sorte d’entrepôt couvert de feuilles de vigne, pas de porte, ni de fenêtre et… surtout pas d’Alec. Il regarde son téléphone qui ne cesse de répéter « vous êtes arrivé » et observe les alentours. En plein centre, il y a un café en face et un resto… bon c’est déjà pas mal.

  * Hey, c’est par là ! La voix d’Alec le fait sursauter et Stiles fait volteface à se tordre le cou. « Viens. »



Il suite le Shadowhunter dans une petite ruelle, juste à côté. Tout est envahie de lierre. Enfin, il aperçoit un escalier contre le mur ouest et grimpe à la suite de son nouvel ami.

  * C’était l’appartement de la mère de Clary, elle est décédée. Clary ne sait pas quoi en faire pour l’instant.



Alec ouvre une porte en fer et entre le premier. Stiles entend du bruit à l’intérieur et espère que ce n’est pas un plan pour le séquestrer et finir par l’égorger. Mais cette sensation qui ne le quitte jamais en présence d’Alec lui laisse croire qu’il ne lui arrivera rien. Pourtant… Ces fourmillements son lourds dans ses veines et les ondes vibres en lui par vague puissantes et même si ça lui donne un sentiment de chaleur douce, vestige du contact avec Alec, il ne peut s’empêcher de trouver ça désagréable, presque douloureux. Alors il masse son thorax d’une main, essayant d’apaiser les ondes, mais le seul moyen efficace qu’il a constaté, c’est de se tenir à une certaine distance de la source de ses tourments. Et c’est ce qu’il fait tout en essayant d’être discret, restant plusieurs pas derrière lui.

  * Magnus te prépare les lieux. Sourit Alec en lui désignant l’homme excentrique un peu plus loin.



Il observe l’homme gesticuler des bras comme s’il était un chef d’orchestre et là il comprend que Magnus est un être du monde obscure, lequel reste encore à définir. Après quelques vagues d’ondes couleur mauves, à paillettes ou encore de la fumée verte, apparaît une vaste salle au plancher impeccable et vide de meuble. Il reste ébahie, s’il avait eu ce genre de pouvoir en étant ado, il aurait pu ranger sa chambre en un clin d’œil ! Il ricane à sa propre pensée et Alec tourne la tête pour lui adresser un sourire. Stiles déglutit par la sensation étrange qui lui monte au visage et recule de quelques pas pour visiter les autres pièces.

Un salon minimaliste avec un canapé et une télévision, une cuisine équipé fonctionnelle… Un appart plutôt sympa et vachement grand il devait l’avouer. Il longe un couloir et un odeur âpre le prend au nez, une odeur de brulé, puis soudain les murs se dégradent et il tombe sur une chambre entièrement brulée. Il a un frisson d’effroi qui lui glace l’échine et il recule d’un pas. Son dos rencontre le torse d’Alec et dans le mouvement le Shadowhunter pose les mains sur ses hanches. Il sait que c’est lui, parce que les fourmillements dans son corps sont en bordel à l’intérieur et une douleur sourde le prend dans la poitrine.

  * T’inquiète, Magnus va s’en occuper. Marmonne Alec en relâchant précipitamment sa prise autour de lui.



Stiles s’écarte et masse son torse faisant du son mieux pour ne pas montrer son malaise. Alec reste où il est, l’air passablement gêné.

  * Il est quoi au juste ? Souffle-t-il en jetant un œil dans cette chambre brulée tout en évitant son regard
  * C’est un sorcier.
  * Le meilleur sorcier de New York ! le seul et l’unique mon petit Ferrero ! Magnus lui sourit et Stiles apprécie la légèreté de ce type qui, mine de rien, le fait sourire à son tour. « Vous devriez aller nous servir un verre… j’ai un peu plus de travail ici ! »



Stiles lui tapote l’épaule et quitte le couloir pour retourner dans la cuisine. Il est suivi d’Alec et les deux hommes se retrouvent autour de l’ilot central.

  * Alors, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?
  * Je me demande combien ça va me coûter ! Ricane Stiles en observant les lieux, certain qu’un loft pareil n’allait pas être donné.
  * Rien. Carly ne veut rien. Elle te prête les lieux. Lui sourit-il chaleureusement et Stiles le trouve mignon quand il fait cette tête.
  * C’est vraiment sympa Alec, merci d’avoir fait ça.
  * On verra si tu me remercie toujours quand on aura commencé l’entraînement.
  * Ah ouai… Stiles grimace et fait le tour de l’îlot pour mettre un peu de distance tout en massant son torse. Il pose ensuite ses coudes sur la table et se penche en direction du Shadowhunter. « Ça va être méchant à quel point ? » Alec rit et pose ses mains à plat sur la table et sourit à pleine dent.
  * Tu n’as même pas idée… Stiles flanche face à cette gueule d’ange, ouvrant légèrement la bouche sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre. Est-ce que c’est du flirt ? Pourquoi veut-il que ce soit du flirt ? Mais il s’arrête dans ses réflexions quand le portable d’Alec sonne et coupe leur échange. « Oui Jace ?... Ok, j’y suis dans cinq minutes. » Il raccroche et range son téléphone dans la poche de son jean sombre. « Je… »
  * Dois y aller. Coupe Stiles en se redressant. « Pas de problème. »



Alec le regarde longtemps avant de tapoter la table de deux petits coups et de faire demi-tour pour sortir de l’appartement. Mais avant de passer la porte, il se tourne vers Stiles.

  * Au fait… Il lui jette les clés que Stiles réceptionne difficilement sous le rire d’Alec, l’humain claque la langue et plisse le regard menaçant. « Bienvenue chez toi. »




	6. Chapter 6

Alec arrive sur les lieux en observant chaque détail intéressant ou non de la scène de crime. Un homme est étendu sur le sol de ce vieil entrepôt au sud de la ville. Des traces visqueuses noires suivent le corps sur plusieurs mètres. Quand il arrive sur le corps, le pauvre homme, face au sol, a les mêmes traces qui ont coulé de sa bouche.

Luke est en train d’étudier le corps alors que son équipe médicale l’ausculte. Jace et Clary sont près de lui et tous les trois ont leur rune d’invisibilité activé ce qui leur permet d’évoluer sur la scène sans se faire repérer.

  * Qu’est-ce qu’on a ? Demande Alec et Luke lui répond normalement.
  * D’après les papiers qu’il a sur lui, il s’agirait de Marc Delico, 23 ans.
  * 23 ans ? Dit Jace surprit.
  * Il en fait soixante facile. Clary se met à genoux sans rien toucher et observe le visage marqué par le temps, le regard clair et opaque.



Alec observe autour de lui, il n’y a aucune caméra dans ce bâtiment et il est clairement abandonné depuis un moment. Mais son regard est happé par un tissu au sol, dépassant d’une caisse dans le fond du bâtiment. Il s’y dirige lentement, écoutant Clary et Jace discuter discrètement avec Luke sur les origines de ce type.

Quand il arrive au coin de la caisse, il trouve un amas de couvertures sales, des cannettes vides. Quand à l’odeur… Il regarde la scène de crime un peu plus loin. Le mort à une veste propre, presque neuve, mais ses chaussures sont trouées, noires de crasse. Si son esprit de déduction n’est pas trop pourri, il pourrait dire que ce gars est le sans abris qui vivait là.

*** *** ***

Il frappe dans ce sac depuis une bonne heure déjà et ses phalanges le font à peine souffrir. Il peut sentir les gouttes perler le long de son front, dans son dos. Mais Alec apprécie clairement plus la tension qui quitte son corps à mesure qu’il frappe encore et encore. Il frappe ce visage souriant, il frappe ce regard envoutant, il frappe ce sourire. Il se frappe d’avoir envie d’être avec lui maintenant, Il a envie de se frapper pour se laisser aller comme il est en train de le faire.

Alec Lightwood a toujours été celui qui pouvait se contrôler, qui devait se maîtriser. Celui qui a des responsabilités et doit montrer l’exemple. Il a dit, et redit. « La loi est dure, mais c’est la loi », quel qu’elle soit. Et même si ces derniers mois il a lâché du leste, que ce soit pour Jace son Parabataï pour Izzy sa sœur, Alec n’a jamais pensé à autre chose qu’au bien être de ceux qui l’entourent. Et quand à Magnus, il est la preuve qu’il peut penser à autre chose qu’aux lois de l’Enclave.

Mais pour une fois, il aimerait ne penser qu’à lui, qu’à ce qu’il a envie de faire. Et le problème qui se présente aujourd’hui, c’est que la seule chose qu’il a envie de faire et sortir d’ici, courir au loft de Jocelyne et se coller à ce terrestre qui n’en est pas vraiment un. Alors il frappe plus fort, si fort que le sac recule plus longtemps que d’habitude, alors il doit attendre qu’il revienne à lui pour taper plus fort. Et ca fait mal.

Pourquoi ressentir ce qu’il a ressenti ce matin là ? Et pourquoi le ressent-il toujours autant ? Il a l’impression que le cœur de Stiles bat dans le sien et c’est perturbant et pourtant tellement grisant ! Il donne un violent coup de poing dans le sac et pousse un cri mêlé de rage et d’incompréhension.

  * Hey ! Jace retient le sac qui menace de se décrocher de son attache et cherche le regard du Shadowhunter. « Il ne t’a rien fait ce pauvre sac. » Il sourit et Alec préfère ignorer ce fait et recule pour enlever ses bandages de protection.
  * On a du nouveau ? Il pose les bandes et prend une bouteille d’eau sur la table.
  * C’est en cours. Et toi, du nouveau ? Le blond se pose face à lui et croise les bras contre son torse, Alec le regarde tout en buvant sa bouteille et hausse les épaules.
  * A propos de quoi ? Il remet le bouchon et prend une serviette pour essuyer son visage. Jace renifle d’amusement.
  * C’est fou à quel point tu oublies vite que je suis ton Parabataï ! Quand Alec repose sa serviette, Jace le toise presque méchamment, mais il sait que c’est faux. « Je sais ce que tu ressens là maintenant, mais ce que je ne comprend pas c’est pourquoi tu refoule tes émotions à ce point-là. »



Alec maintient son regard et réfléchis à ces mots. Tous ses maux. Il regarde derrière la vitre et voit les autres Shadowhunter sous ses ordres, il sait qu’ils cherchent ce qu’il s’est passé avec le sans abris. Mais il ne pense qu’à une chose, tout le mal qui court dehors. Valentin est mort, Jonathan l’est surement tout autant, mais qu’en est-il vraiment à l’extérieur de ce bâtiment ? Stiles est-il en sécurité ici, ne devrait-il pas rentrer chez lui ? Ouai, il serait sûrement mieux entouré de sa famille et de sa… meute ?

  * Parce que si je me laisse aller Jace… je gâcherai la vie d’une autre personne. Il fixe Jace à nouveau et pense à Clary et la mort de Jocelyne, à Magnus qui a perdu sa place de Grand Sorcier. « Et je ne le supporterai pas. »
  * Qui te parle de gâcher la vie de qui que ce soit parce que tu fais quelque chose pour toi ? Jace a du mal à comprendre et pourtant c’est si simple pour Alec qui lève la voix.
  * Je suis né pour diriger ces hommes, j’ai été élevé pour combattre les démons et protéger le monde obscur. J’ai travaillé jour et nuit pour servir l’Enclave ! Il fait une pause et baisse la tête, le cœur comprimé à l’idée de vivre ainsi toute sa vie. Alors pour ne pas laisser Jace en comprendre plus que lui, il frotte sa tignasse humide et le contourne pour quitter la salle d’entraînement.
  * Alors pourquoi te démener pour qu’il reste ici ? Lance Jace plus fort, dos à lui mais l’arrêtant tout de même dans son élan. Mais juste un instant, parce qu’Alec reprend son chemin et quitte définitivement la pièce, déterminé à ne pas répondre à cette question.



*** *** ***

Il pleut sur New York mais sa rune d’invisibilité ne l’empêche pas d’être trempé jusqu’aux os. Mais après tout, qu’en a t-il vraiment à faire ? Il reste là sur cette rambarde dans un équilibre parfait à observer l’objet de ses tourments dans ce loft trop grand pour lui.

**_« Alors pourquoi te démener pour qu’il reste ici ? »_ **

Stiles écrit dans un carnet avec application, concentration. Sa cuisse entraîne le reste de sa jambe dans un mouvement saccadé, répétitif mais le reste de son corps ne semble même pas gêné. Il le surveille, il le regarde faire des recherches sur son ordinateur, écrire à nouveau dans son carnet. Parfois il se met à réfléchir ou peut-être même pense-t-il lui ? Alec sourit, amer. Il n’a pas le droit d’imaginer ça. S’il se laisse aller à ça…

Puis Stiles se lève de sa chaise et quitte l’îlot. Il est à pied nu et en training quand il se dirige vers le frigo. Il y a des aliments à l’intérieur, il a du sortir… Faire des courses, rencontrer des gens, sympathiser, se mettre en danger… Il lève les yeux au ciel face à cette pluie et ses stupides pensées.

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche, il souffle et ne veut pas lire un message de Jace qui lui dit qu’il est ridicule. Mais son professionnalisme l’empêche de faire le sourd et il prend téléphone pour lire le message… de Stiles.

**_« Tu comptes rester sous la pluie longtemps où tu vas entrer et te sécher ? »_ **

Il manque de tomber de son perchoir mais reprend son équilibre en une seconde. Quand il lève un regard vers la fenêtre, il voit Stiles venir poser une serviette sur la table centrale avant de venir ranger ses affaires. Attend ? Comment est-ce qu’il l’a vu malgré sa rune ?

  * Parce qu’il n’est pas plus terrestre que moi… grogne-t-il pour lui seul avant de sauter de la mezzanine et d’entrer par la porte du loft, honteux et mouillé de la tête aux pieds.
  * Et bien au moins toi tu passes par la porte, je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ça. L’accueil Stiles en souriant, tout en fermant son ordinateur.
  * Désolé…



Alec enlève sa veste imbibée et prend la serviette pour frotter ses cheveux et son visage. Il ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps il est resté dehors à jouer les pervers, mais son pull est trempé, sans compter son jean. Tout est lourd sur lui, mais ce n’est rien comparé à ce qu’il ressent en la présence de Stiles. Tout s’allège en lui et c’est ce qui le terrifie.

  * Tu me fais de la peine… Attends.



Le nouveau venu à New York quitte la pièce sous le regard perdu d’Alec. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Stiles revient avec un pull et un training qu’il lui tend tout en l’invitant à se changer.

  * Ne sois pas pudique. Je vais nous préparer un truc, j’ai la dalle. Il lui fait un clin d’œil mais Alec prend les vêtements. Le choc se lisant clairement sur son visage. « Promis, je ne regarderai pas ! »



Alors quand Stiles tourne le dos à Alec pour ouvrir le frigo et en sortir des œufs, il cherche encore ce qu’il doit faire, mais il frissonne violement par le froid qui glace lentement ses os. Il se déshabille rapidement et enfile les vêtements de Stiles alors qu’il bat les œufs dans un saladier sans même se retourner une seule fois. Il fait ce qu’il peut pour ne pas se mettre à renifler le pull quand il passe la tête dans le col, mais c’est difficile et le parfum enivre son nez sans qu’il ne se contrôle.

Puis il entend crépiter les œufs dans la poêle et il se rend compte qu’il a faim. Il regarde autour de lui et il percute seulement maintenant qu’ils sont seuls dans ce loft, constatation qui le met en position de vulnérabilité qu’il n’avait vraiment pas prévu.

Stiles sort deux assiettes d’une armoire et les poses sur la table, il ajoute sur chacun un petit pain blanc et récupère la poêle d’œufs brouillés qu’il partage. Alec le regarde faire sans oser ouvrir la bouche tant son cœur martèle en lui. Il hésite entre fuir en courant pour ne pas faire de conneries ou appeler Jace pour qu’il les rejoigne et ainsi avoir un rempart de sécurité. Mais cela signifierait lui expliquer ce qu’il fout là et de surcroît dans ses vêtements…

  * Voilà, c’est à peu près tout ce que je sais faire ! Donc… Bon appétit ! Il sourit et lui donne une fourchette qu’Alec prend avec douceur.
  * T’étais pas obligé, merci. Stiles mâche ses œufs et sourit sans réellement le regarder, les yeux dans le vague.
  * Si tu savais le nombre de fois où Scott s’est pointé chez moi parce qu’il ne sait pas cuire un œuf ! Il rit doucement au souvenir et Alec et curieux dans savoir plus sur sa vie.
  * Alors que toi oui ! C’est plutôt bon… Il sourit et prend son temps pour manger.
  * Si nous ne voulions pas mourir de faim ou chopper des caries pour la vie, il a bien fallu que l’un de nous deux trouve un truc… et comme c’est moi le cerveau !
  * Parle-moi d’eux… si tu veux ! ajoute-t-il rapidement en rompant son petit pain.
  * Oh et bien… On est surtout une famille, je crois. Scott est comme mon frère, on se connaît depuis qu’on est gosse et quand il a été mordu, je ne l’ai pas lâché. Après il y a…



Alec l’écoute tout le temps du repas, il parle de cette meute peu commune composée d’humain, de médecin, de flic, de gosse pré-pubère.

  * Des chasseurs ? J’en ai entendu parler… On raconte qu’ils ont été banni de l’Enclave bien avant la révolte du Cercle. Réfléchi Alec en terminant son assiette. « Ils feraient cavaliers seuls mais surtout en Europe, je ne savais pas qu’ils étaient revenus aux Etats Unis.
  * Attends, attends ! De… Quoi ? Stiles pose sa fourchette et recule son assiette avant de se pencher sur la table pour s’approcher d’un Alec qui vient de se rendre compte de sa boulette. « Je viens de te raconter une bonne partie de la vie de ma meute, Bates ! Alors tu vas sagement me parler de la tienne… » Il se recule en massant son torse qu’Alec voit faire mais lui-même se recule et passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébène.
  * Vrai… tu as du temps ? Il grimace nerveusement et se fustige de ne pas sortir de cet appart sans prendre le risque de ne plus jamais partir… Plus ils discutent tous les deux et plus son corps et son cerveau rejoignent son cœur déjà envouté. Il est dans la merde…



Ils finissent dans le petit salon simplement aménagé d’un tapis et d’une télévision avec un canapé que Magnus a souhaité lui offrir si Alec avait bien tout compris. Le Shadowhunter est assis à même le sol, le dos contre le bord du canapé alors que Stiles marche de long en large en énumérant tout ce qu’il vient d’apprendre. Il est fasciné de voir à quel point son cerveau peut relier plusieurs infos sans rapport, ses mains gesticulant dans tous les sens.

  * Et donc tes runes là, elles ont chacune un sens, un pouvoir c’est ça ?
  * Heu, oui…
  * Et celle dans ton cou ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ? Il s’approche de lui assez rapidement pour mieux la voir et Alec espère secrètement qu’il va venir s’assoir près de lui, mais Stiles n’en fait rien et se ravise à la dernière minutes, une main sur son torse et une légère grimace sur le visage. Ça fait deux fois qu’il a cette indisposition ce soir.
  * Cette rune dévie et bloque les coups, mais je dois l’activer pour m’en servir.
  * On peut essayer ? S’enquit-il les yeux brillant et le nephilim fronce le regard.
  * Quoi, tu veux me frapper ?
  * Plus aujourd’hui ! Mais sache que j’en ai eu envie ! Il pointe son index vers lui et Alec rit. « Sinon, quoi d’autres ? »



Alec meurt d’envie de lui dévoiler toutes ses runes, mais pour ça il faudrait qu’il enlève son pull, qu’il se montre torse nu et ça… ce n’est pas possible. De une, il est timide et en plus que pourrait-il se passer ? Curieux comme il est, Stiles voudra toucher et Dieu seul quelles en seraient les conséquences.

Il regarde par la fenêtre et son cœur se brise. Il a cessé de pleuvoir et il n’a plus aucune raison valable de rester là. Il soupire et baisse la tête, il va vraiment falloir qu’il fasse le ménage en lui.

  * Tu sais quoi ? Souffle-t-il en se relevant. On commence l’entraînement demain et pour des raisons de sécurité quant à tes capacités, je te propose de venir à l’institut.
  * Tu évites le sujet, là ? Questionne Stiles entre le sourire et l’incrédulité.
  * Peut-être… Alors, ça marche ? Tu viendras demain ? Il va dans la cuisine, enfile ses bottines et remet sa veste par-dessus son pull. Stiles le suit mais reste à une certaine distance ce qui le contrarie un peu.
  * Ok… Capitule-t-il et Alec sourit un peu victorieux.
  * Viens… Il lui fait signe de le suivre dehors et l’humain obéit, curieux. Une fois à l’extérieur, Alec soulève légèrement son pull pour dévoiler ses abdos mais surtout pour dévoiler une rune aux courbes sublimes, il sort la stèle de sa veste et glisse le bout sur la rune, elle s’illumine sous le regard radieux de Stiles. « A demain ! » Il lui fait un clin d’œil et d’un bond saute sur le toit pour disparaître dans la nuit.
  * Connard…




	7. Chapter 7

Bon sang… il ne devrait vraiment pas être ici. Cette église lugubre lui fait toujours aussi froid dans le dos, c’est indéniable. Mais les fourmillements en lui sont devenus douloureux depuis la présence d’Alec chez lui – s’il peut appeler ça un chez lui – hier soir. Mais sa curiosité et son entêtement ont eu raison de lui, alors le voilà en tenue de sport devant cette vieille bâtisse délabrée dans la même position qu’il y a presque une semaine.

  * Hey, salut !



Stiles se tourne et un mec pas plus vieux que lui arrive dans sa direction. Le teint blafard, les yeux marrons et dans son sourire, il peut voir avec un œil aiguisé deux canines plus grandes que les autres. Il recule d’un pas et sert le poing au cas où, mais face à lui l’homme lève les mains en signe d’apaisement.

  * Oh non, pas de soucis ! Tu ne crains rien ! Je suis Simon, un ami de Clary, tu dois être Stiles c’est ça ? Elle m’a parlé de toi, tu es un ami d’Alec… ou quelque chose du genre, c’est ça ? C’est marrant parce qu’il n’a pas beaucoup d’ami, genre vraiment pas en fait…
  * Stop ! Stiles le fixe comme s’il venait de sortir d’un chapeau de magicien, est-ce qu’il était comme ça aussi ? Il se remémore tellement les pichenettes qu’il s’est pris derrière la tête parce qu’il parle de trop. « Alors, salut Simon… Oui… Je sais pas si on peut dire ça et je ne suis vraiment pas étonné ! » Il ouvre grand les yeux espérant avoir répondu à l’ensemble de ses questions, parce que c’est ce qu’il aurait aimé que les autres fasse quand ça lui prenait.
  * Désolé… Je n’ai pas grand monde à qui parler la journée et quand je tombe sur quelqu’un je peux être un peu.. ;
  * Je vois le genre, crois moi. Stiles sourit et se souvient de ses trop nombreux moments de solitude.
  * Tu n’entres pas ? Il montre du doigts l’église et Stiles se retourne avant de souffler, résigner. « C’est angoissant au début… mais on s’y fait. »



Simon ouvre le chemin et Stiles le suit lentement. Les portes s’ouvrent d’elles-mêmes et le décor à l’intérieur change automatiquement pour laisser place aux murs de l’Institut. Stiles souffle presque de soulagement tant l’allure extérieur de cette église l’angoisse.

  * Il était un gamin brillant à l’école, mais ses parents sont décédés il y a 5 ans, il a fui le système et s’est retrouvé dans la rue. Stiles entend la voix de Jace et quand il tourne la tête il tombe sur l’équipe de choc autour de la table high-tech qui lui faisait toujours envie.
  * Ça n’explique pas pourquoi il ressemble à un retraité. Complète Clary.



Stiles observe les photos sur l’écran principal, son esprit analytique compartiment chaque élément. Méthode qu’il appliquait déjà avec son père. Cette bave visqueuse sur le visage de cette personne et noire opaque, comme celui que Derek avait craché lors de sa blessure dans la clinique de Deaton. Mais il a entendu parler de vieillissement…

  * Hey !



Il sort de ses pensées par Izzy qui le rejoint pour le saluer, il sourit et lui fait un signe de la main. Et malgré tous les atouts de cette jolie fille – ça il ne peut pas le nier – tout ce qu’il cherche vraiment du regard, c’est Alec. Alec qui lui fait mal rien que par sa présence mais qu’il se refuse de soulager en quittant la ville.

  * Tu es près à ce que je vois ! Elle lui sourit enjôleuse et il se sent carrément examiner au peigne fin. « Le rouge te va si bien… » Elle passe un doigt sur son épaule, sa veste à capuche rouge comme seul rempart sur sa peau.
  * J’en connais qui le porte mieux que moi. Il pense à Scott mais se garde bien de lui dire. Elle le fait flipper ! Il cherche de l’aide et il se rend compte que Simon n’est pas à côté de lui. Lui aussi est flippant !
  * Laisse le tranquille Izzy. Stiles cri mentalement un ouf !
  * Oh Alec, arrête de faire ton rabat-joie… Moi je le trouve charmant. Amusez-vous bien les garçons ! Elle les laisse là et Stiles se dit qu’il peut enfin respirer.
  * Désolé… ma sœur est… très présente. Alec grimace et four ses mains dans ses poches.
  * Ouai… elle en impose, c’est vrai. Il ricane et ça détend le Shadowhunter qui semble un peu tendu.



Il lui fait signe de le suivre et ils passent tous les deux devant Jace et Clary qui discutent avec Simon. Jace lui fait un signe de tête et Stiles l’imite.

  * Alors tu es venu. Alec se tourne légèrement dans sa direction. « J’avoue que je croyais que tu ne le ferais pas. »
  * Moi aussi. Cette église est vraiment flippante ! Il lève la tête et regarde les voûtes dans un état impeccable, les spots de lumière, la vie autour de lui. « Comment vous faite pour… non laisse tomber. »



Alec rit doucement et lui ouvre une porte vitrée qui donne accès à une pièce entièrement vitrée. Il y a des armes anciennes sur le mur ouest, comme des ornements, ainsi qu’une table ou attendent deux bouteilles d’eaux et deux serviettes.

  * Tout le monde nous voit ?
  * Oui, mais la pièce est insonorisé à la demande. Les parties communes sont ouvertes en cas d’attaque afin de n’isoler personne. Alec dessine une rune sur la porte sous le regarde ébahie de Stiles, puis une voile léger semble couler le long des murs et des vitres. « Voilà, c’est insonorisé. »



C’est quand Alec retire sa veste qu’il remarque la façon dont il est habillé, un training et un débardeur noir dévoilant parfaitement sa musculature athlétique. Bordel… Depuis quand mater un gars était devenu routinier ? Danny était un gars superbe, et on parle de Derek ? Stiles n’est pas un con prétentieux qui mentira en vous disant qu’il n’en a jamais maté aucun des deux. Mais éprouver du désir, ça… Mais droit dans ses baskets, il ne se laisse pas démonter et enlève à son tour sa veste rouge fétiche et la pose sur la table. Son maillot est classique mais plutôt près de son corps vu ce qu’il a développé en musculature ces dernières années.

  * Bon tu es prêt ? Les rougissements d’Alec sont mignons et il sourit pour une raison inconnue. « Je vais t’apprendre les bases de défense… »
  * Ça je sais faire… Sourit-il fier de lui. « Courir, et super vite ! »
  * Pas mal, c’est vrai que ça peut aider ! Mais on va essayer autre chose… Pousse-moi.



Les ordres sont les ordres. Alors Stiles le pousse sans demander son reste et Alec lui écarte les bras et le pousse à son tour. Stiles recule de quelques pas et sourit, comprenant la manœuvre. Mais il faut savoir qu’avec un mec comme Derek dans sa vie ou encore Jackson Wittemore, il a plus d’un tour dans son sac. Mais ça l’amuse de voir Alec le prendre pour un minable sans défense.

Son regard se plisse quand il voit une protection autour de son coude et il comprend qu’elle sert à camoufler – ou protéger – sa rune de Shadowhunter. Même si la sensation était plaisance sur le moment, il n’est pas prêt à réitérer l’expérience avec toute cette tension douloureuse en lui. Il masse son torse et se remet en position sous les directives d’Alec.

  * A mon tour. Alec le pousse mais Stiles campe sur ses pieds et lui écarte les mains avant de le pousser à son tour, les mains sur son torse. Alec recule de plusieurs pas. « Ok, on va passer à un niveau au dessus.



Stiles joue le jeu, il se laisse enseigner. Il porte un coup de poing et apprend à parer de l’avant bras, mais il prend Alec par surprise en lui coinçant le bras à la limite de lui casser et le plaque au mur avant de le retourner contre le sol. Mais il est à son tour surpris quand Alec balance son pied entre les siens et qu’il tombe à son tour sur le Shadowhunter au sol.

Stiles pourrait sentir la tension monter entre eux, sentir le souffle d’Alec contre son visage. Il pourrait se redresser et mettre de la distance, mais son souffle est coupé par son regard vert pénétrant. Mais la douleur en lui provoque un ralentissement cardiaque et son corps se met à fourmilier comme un pile chargée à bloc.

  * Pourquoi j’ai si mal quand je suis avec toi ? Souffle-t-il si bas qu’Alec à presque du mal à l’entendre. La douleur est presque insoutenable.
  * Je n’ai pas encore trouvé la réponse à cette putain de question. Alec tremble presque sous lui, Stiles peut le sentir, mais tout se mélange dans tête.



Il se lève et recule du mieux qu’il peut en massant son torse. Il fait de large cercle du plat de la main et essaye de dissiper la douleur. A mesure qu’il recule il sent la tension le quitter légèrement. Il respire et profite qu’Alec se relève d’un saut agile pour prendre une bouteille d’eau et se désaltérer.

  * Frimeur… Souffle-t-il en portant la bouteille à sa bouche.
  * Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire ça ? Alec reprend son souffle mais évite son regard.
  * Ouai… J’ai quelques trucs qui me sont restés. Grogne Stiles en se rappelant de sa période sombre. « Mais c’est de ta faute aussi ! » Il sourit et repose la bouteille, reculant de quelques pas de façon discrète pour reprendre son souffle sans qu’il ne souffre. Alec le regarde amusé et curieux. « Arrête de croire que je suis faible. »
  * J’ai jamais dis ça !
  * Non, mais tu le penses. Nuança-t-il en l’accusant du doigt. « Je peux me défendre, je te montre ? »



Alec semble juger sa demande et Stiles prie pour qu’il accepte et qu’ils ne se mettent pas tous les deux à réfléchir à ce qu’ils se sont dits sur le tapis. Stiles ne peut pas se permettre de s’imaginer qu’ils se désirent mutuellement. Alec a un petit ami et il a Lydia… qu’il n’a pas appelée depuis des jours. Elle non plus de toute façon.

  * Ok… On y va pour de vrai.



Si Stiles était franc, il lui avouerait que Ross lui a appris quelques trucs, que voir Derek ou Scott faire leurs acrobaties l’avait inspiré et que depuis qu’il est à New York il s’entraine dans une salle qui ne paie pas de mine mais dont le gérant lui donne de bons conseils.

Alec fléchit les jambes et Stiles l’imite, amusé. De là, Alec engage et s’ensuit un duel d’agilité. Stiles pare les coups et rend la monnaie avec rapidité. Alec tente de lui mettre un coup de pied pour qu’il perde l’équilibre mais Stiles pose un pied sur la cuisse du Shadowhunter et monte sur ses épaules pour le basculer et le faire tomber. De là, Alec roule sur le côté et d’un jeu de jambe se relève avant de venir maîtriser Stiles par derrière et de le bloquer contre le mur à son tour.

Le corps athlétique pressé contre le sien, Stiles est coincé et il ne s’en plaint vraiment pas. Le souffle sur sa nuque le fait sourire et il a envie de rester comme ça pendant longtemps. Puis Alec pose son front contre l’arrière de son crâne et il n’ose plus bouger. Puis, comme s’il l’avait oublié, les ondes pulsent en lui comme des vagues submersibles. Il sait pourtant très bien que la présence d’Alec lui fait mal, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment résoudre ça.

  * Alec… j’ai mal… Souffre-t-il en fermant les yeux. La douleur est si forte qu’il pourrait en pleurer.



Alec se recule et Stiles se masse le torse. Ça ne change rien. La douleur est trop forte et bientôt il commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Il s’éloigne du mur et essayer de s’éloigner de lui, dans l’ultime espoir que ça se passe.

  * Stiles ? S’inquiète Alec en essayant de s’approcher, mais Stiles tend une main pour qu’il s’arrête et continue de reculer.



Son visage se tord de douleur, il a l’impression que son cœur va sortir de sa poitrine dans une giclée de sang morbide. Il grogne et tombe à genoux, les mains pressées sur son torse. Alec est littéralement paniqué, il s’agenouille en vitesse face à Stiles et pose une main sur sa nuque pour qu’il le regarde.

  * Hey, Stiles ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?! Il presse sa nuque et tient une de ses mains dans la sienne. Mais Stiles cri et tente de l’éloigner de lui.
  * Recule…
  * Alec ! Jace entre en courant accompagné de Simon et de Magnus. Les trois hommes se pressent autour de Stiles mais personne ne comprend ce qu’il a.
  * Il s’est effondré et il… Hey, Stiles ! Il attrape son visage et le force à le regarder, et son cœur se meurt quand Stiles essaie de se soustraire à lui.
  * Alec…pitié… recule. Grogne Stiles envahie par la douleur. Puis le sol se met à trembler, Clary arrive et aide Alec à se relever et l’éloigne de Stiles comprenant qu’il essaie de le protéger de quelque chose.
  * Non ! Stiles ! Alec se débat et envoie facilement valser Clary qui regarde Jace en cherchant à comprendre. Mais Jace regarde son Parabataï, la peur en lui, l’inondant à son tour.



Le corps de Stiles se met à vibrer et le sol tremble jusqu’à en créer des fissures sur les dalles de marbres. Magnus observe Alec et Stiles, tour à tour. Puis il se souvient que Stiles a eu le même genre de réaction après avoir touché la rune de Jace. Il absorbe l’énergie… et l’évacue.

  * Est-ce qu’il a évacué ce qu’il a ressenti au contact d’Alec ? Cri Magnus par-dessus les cris de Stiles et Alec qui fait ce qu’il peut pour rester près de lui. Mais Jace secoue la tête dans l’ignorance et il comprend que non. Peu importe ce qu’ils ont ressentis tous les deux, c’est assez puissant pour avoir crée une putain de bombe à retardement.



Jace qui commence à comprendre se lève et retient Alec qui ne veut pas lâcher Stiles, il arrive à l’éloigner et Simon rejoint Clary, au même instant, Magnus cri à tout le monde de se mettre à terre et Stiles se met à crier. Le sorcier écarte les mains, les cognes vigoureusement et les lève au dessus de lui en même temps qu’une barrière protectrice englobe la pièce.

Au cri de Stiles, une onde de choc propulse chaque personne dans la pièce contre les murs, un tremblement puissant secoue les armes contre le mur ouest et les vitres volent en éclats contenus dans la barrière. Les shadowhunters dans l’open-space ne peuvent être que spectateur du carnage que cause Stiles en hurlant.

Quand Stiles reprend ses esprits, ses oreilles bourdonnent et l’air siffle autour de lui. Les bruits sont étouffés et il entend des voix au loin. Il essaie de regarder autour de lui mais il a mal à la tête comme s’il avait picolé toute la nuit.

  * Bordel…



Il tente de se relever mais il titube et il a l’impression qu’il va se fracasser tête la première sur le sol, mais il est rattrapé de justesse et son regard cherche qui est là. Alec à une plaie sur le front mais son regard est sûr et il le soutient.

  * Attend… Stiles a peur de la douleur et craint que le contact d’Alec le fasse souffrir.
  * Hey, du calme… Souffle-t-il en passant son bras autour de son cou et l’aider à marcher jusqu’à la table.
  * J’ai… Stiles se concentre et quelque chose cloche. Il sait qu’il est contre Alec mais il n’a plus mal, plus de fourmillement. « Ça ne fait plus mal… »



Le néphilim lui sourit et Stiles regarde autour de lui, Simon aide Clary à se relever et Jace soutient Magnus. Les vitres sont explosées et le sol est couvert de miettes. Il sait que c’est lui qui a fait ça et il sait que ça aurait pu être pire. Il récupère ses facultés mentales et se redresse complètement, il se sent mal pour ce qu’il s’est passé. Alors il regarde à nouveau Alec et il n’a d’yeux que pour le sang qui coule sur le coin de son œil droit. Ses beaux yeux verts sont souillés par le sang qu’il a fait couler.

  * Tu saignes…
  * C’est rien. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et Stiles apprécie enfin le contact à sa juste valeur. « Je te ramène… Tu dois te reposer. »



Stiles hoche la tête et Alec le mène jusqu’à la table encore intact, mais les vestes sont tombée, alors il l’aide à se maintenir sur la table pour prendre les vestes. Il l’aide à mettre la sienne, les gestes de Stiles encore un peu gauche.

  * Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demande Simon en les rejoignant comme Jace et Magnus.
  * Stiles, tu absorbes les énergies… mais il faut que tu les évacue dans un lapse de temps assez court… sinon tu exploses ! Il montre la pièce d’un large signe de la main et Stiles suit le mouvement du regard, perdu. « Au premier contact avec Alec… » Magnus regarde Alec avec une tristesse dans les yeux, le Shadowhunter a le regard fuyant mais ne se détache pas de Stiles. « As-tu évacué l’énergie ? Comme avec Jace ? »
  * Non… Et ça n’a fait qu’empirer chaque jour… Tout le monde garde le silence et Magnus hoche la tête avant de lancer un sort afin que la pièce retrouve sont état normal et quitte la pièce.
  * Magnus ! Tente Alec même s’il n’y croit pas vraiment, mais le sorcier part et ne se retourne pas.



* * *

Je suppose que vous avez remarqué que j'ai trop regardé American Assassin :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu quelques petites déconvenues en début de semaine...  
> Bonne lecture :)

Quand Stiles se réveille dans son lit, il lui faut un peu de temps pour émerger. Et la première sensation qu’il a, c’est celle qu’il est au chaud à la maison, que son père doit être en train de se préparer pour le travail et qu’il va falloir qu’il se lève pour aller rejoindre Scott. Ça lui fait chaud au cœur, il sourit mentalement et se demande en combien de temps ce matin il pourra s’habiller et battre son record. Mais il a un peu froid et il n’est pas vraiment confortable comme il devrait l’être dans son lit. Il sait qu’il est encore habillé et qu’il n’a pas vraiment sa grosse couette duveteuse sur lui. Alors il ouvre un œil et son regard se porte sur une fenêtre qui n’est clairement pas la sienne à Beacon Hills.

Il sait où il est. Et il a froid.

Il ferme les yeux et il se souvient des évènements de la veille. Comment a t-il pu laisser ça se produire ? Comment a t-il pu mettre tous ces gens en danger ? Et Alec ? Il peut revoir son visage effrayé quand il restait près de lui alors qu’il faisait tout pour qu’il se mette à l’abris, sentant son corps vrombir près à exploser à tout moment. Il doit se rendre à l’évidence, il est un danger pour les autres et il devrait rentrer à Beacon Hills et trouver une solution avec Scott et son père pour maîtriser tout ça. Par le passé, ils ont trouvé une solution pour le Nogitsune, ils devraient pouvoir s’en sortir sans mettre plus de personne en danger et surtout pas Alec.

Il se rend à l’évidence, ne pouvant nier davantage les faits et la situation. Il a des sentiments forts pour le Shadowhunter, mais Alec à quelqu’un dans sa vie et Magnus avait l’air si dévasté qu’il ne peut se résoudre à bousiller leur relation. Alors une fois le bilan terminé, sa résolution est faite. Il doit quitter New York, rentrer à la maison et expliquer sa nouvelle situation à sa meute.

Il décide de se lever dans l’optique de préparer ses affaires mais quand il se tourne pour faire le tour du lit, il sursaute et se cogne contre le mur. De l’autre côté du lit dans un fauteuil qui n’a pas l’air bien confortable, Alec se réveille en sursaut, dégainant un arc armé d’une flèche sortie de nulle part.

  * Alec ?! Mais… d’où est-ce que tu sors ça ?! Hurle-t-il en montrant l’arme dans les mains du nephilim.



Alec émerge et relâche la bride de son arc, il le range et l’objet se dissimule automatiquement sous le regard éberlué d’un Stiles entre le choc et la colère. Il se frotte le visage et se lève doucement pour éviter à Stiles de se braquer davantage.

  * Désolé…
  * Désolé ? Wow… heu… Stiles se détend et masse sa tignasse avant de se rendre compte qu’Alec est resté ici toute la nuit. « Tu… tu es resté ? »
  * Ouai, je voulais être sûr que tu irais mieux. Souffle Alec qui n’a plus aucune trace de sang ni même de plaie sur le front.
  * Merci…



Stiles fait le tour du lit et sort de la chambre suivi d’Alec. Tout en lui se bouscule, il est perdu. La première chose qu’il devait faire en se levant était de préparer son sac et de mettre les voiles, mais il n’a pas prévu de trouver Alec dès son réveil. Toutes ses résolutions sont en train de s’étioler à mesure que les minutes passent et il n’aime pas se sentir piégé.

  * Stiles, je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle. Il grimace sans qu’Alec ne le remarque et se dirige vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. « Hier soir… »
  * Je vous ai mis en danger. Le coupe-t-il pas certain qu’ils allaient aborder le même sujet. « Ca ne se reproduira plus… »
  * Ce n’est pas de ta faute, Stiles. Tu… attends ? Alec se déplace trop rapidement pour les yeux de Stiles et lui fait face pour être sûr de capter son regard. « Tu pars ? »



Et voilà… il y est. C’est pour ça qu’il voulait partir sans rien dire à personne, c’est nettement plus facile de fuir que de faire face aux gens et à leurs sentiments. Parce que Stiles aussi en a, c’est tout aussi difficile de résister. Il soupire et relâche les épaules, observe ses chaussettes et se demande à quel moment il lui a enlevé les baskets. Il se gratte la joue et ses doigts pianotent frénétiquement la table quand il se décide à le regarder dans les yeux. Et quels yeux…

  * Ecoute Alec… Tu étais là hier et… tu as vu ce que j’ai fait, ce que je peux faire.
  * Et je suis là pour t’aider ! On peut t’aider !
  * Je me suis imposé à vous sans vous demander votre avis… Il change d’appui sur ses pieds et se retient de poser une main sur lui. « C’est pas votre travail de vous occuper de moi, c’est pas le tient non plus. Tu étais blessé, Alec ! » Il montre du doigt son front vierge de cicatrice. « Et même si par je ne sais quelle rune tu as pu le faire disparaître, peut-être qu’un jour ce sera pire ! »
  * Stiles… Soupire le Shadowhunter.
  * Je dois rentrer chez moi, parler avec Scott ! Il doit m’aider à gérer ça…
  * Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire ! Le ton presque suppliant d’Alec lui fait perdre le peu de moyen qu’il a et c’est vraiment très dur de rester distant tout en lui faisant comprendre qu’il lui serait à jamais reconnaissant pour ce qu’il a fait pour lui.
  * On va arrêter de se mentir, ok ? Alec se tend un peu et Stiles en profite pour continuer. « Il y a quelque chose là… entre nous » Il les désigne tous les deux sans perdre son courage. « J’en suis conscient mais… je suis pas là pour foutre la merde avec Magnus, vous mettre tous en danger et vous faire prendre part à une introspection qui ne vous concerne pas, ok ! Tu… »



Il ne peut finir sa phrase quand il voit Alec fondre sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie. Le Shadowhunter encercle son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et Stiles est sous le choc. D’abord c’est la première fois qu’un mec l’embrasse, il faut le noter, mais aussi parce qu’il ne pensait pas qu’Alec en était à ce point. Alec caresse ses lèvres et cherche à savoir s’il va le repousser, mais Stiles ne sait pas trop quoi faire, trop quoi penser. Alors le message sûrement perçu négativement par Alec, il se recule en conservant son visage entre ses mains, son regard tremble, encré dans le sien. Stiles est tellement perdu qu’il ne sait pas ce qu’il doit faire, ce qu’il doit même penser à cet instant.

  * Alec… Murmure-t-il, laissant dans sa voix, le miroir de ses émotions.



Sans le quitter du regard, Alec réitère son baiser et cette fois Stiles souhaite y répondre. Même si son cerveau est brouillé, son cœur bat fort en lui quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Elles se caressent et se découvrent avec douceur, lentement jusqu’à s’ouvrir légèrement et Stiles le laisse entrer en lui, sa langue jouant avec la sienne. C’est stimulant pour Stiles qui ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ressentir ça, un mélange de joie et d’euphorie qui le pousse à poser ses mains sur la taille du Shadowhunter. Alors Alec soupire contre lui et penche légèrement la tête pour donner plus de dimension, happant ses lèvres et aimant sa bouche pour la première fois. Il a  l'impressions que tout son corps est pris de tremblement nerveux.

Mais le besoin de respirer étant plus fort que le reste, Stiles cesse lentement le baiser pour garder son visage coller au sien, son front reposant contre celui d’Alec. Les yeux fermés, il soupire aux caresses sur sa nuque, accrochant lui-même ses doigts dans le tissu de sa veste.

Le portable d’Alec sonne dans la poche de son training et les deux hommes soupirent de concert. Ils s’éloignent à contre cœur et Stiles en profite pour se servir son café, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Alec décroche et il sait que c’est Jace car il reconnaît la voix, tant il est près de lui. Il peut entendre « Désolé si je te dérange, mais la police a trouvé un autre corps. »

  * Ok, j’arrive.



Alec raccroche et observe son téléphone un instant, pensif. Stiles lui sert une tasse et commence à boire la sienne, l’observant en attendant le moment où il se déciderait à bouger.

  * Une semaine. Commence Alec, son téléphone toujours dans la main, le regard fixant l’écran noir. "Laisse-moi une semaine avant de partir…" Il tourne la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux verts coulant en lui comme s’il suppliait son âme. « j’ai cette affaire et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne la sens pas… et je ne pourrai pas me concentrer… »
  * Une semaine. Abdique Stiles en insistant pour lui donner la tasse qu’il lui a servi. « Mais Alec… Ne bousille pas ta vie pour moi, s’il te plaît… »



Le brun ne répond pas et lui fait un maigre sourire d’excuse avant de boire sa tasse, grimacer à la brûlure et sortir du loft. Stiles souffle et pose sa tasse, conscient que maintenant, il est dans la merde. Il lui a promis une semaine, mais que va-t-il se passer pendant une semaine ? Tellement de chose pourrait arriver et il n’a pas envie de faire plus de dégât qu’il n’en a déjà fait.

  * Et merde…



 

*** *** ***

 

Après l’analyse des lieux, Alec ne peut empêcher une angoisse sourde monter en lui et s’accumuler à celle de voir Stiles partir. Le corps est celui du femme au visage vieilli aux liquides poisseux perlant de sa bouche, de son nez et de ses yeux.

  * Théa Schepper, vingt ans. Commence Jace en affichant les éléments sur l’écran principale. Elle est étudiante mais ses parents ont signalé sa disparition il y a deux jours.
  * Pourquoi ce vieillissement avancé ? Demande Izzy qui zoom sur la photo de la jeune femme qui n’a pourtant pas une ride. « Elle respire de vitalité… »
  * C’est peut être ça ? Alec propose son idée suite aux mots de sa sœur. Le vieillissement est peut-être due à… l’aspiration de vitalité.
  * Quoi ? une sorte de sorcière lui aurait aspiré sa jeunesse pour être la plus belle ? Izzy a du mal à y croire mais pas Clary.
  * C’est possible ? Un démon peut faire ça ?
  * Bon… Réfléchit Alec en tant que responsable de l’Institut. « Je vais aller voir Magnus pour voir si ça lui parle, vous essayer de voir où elle était la dernière fois qu’on l’a vue, vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose.



Tout le monde se sépare, sauf Jace qui rejoint Alec pour le suivre jusqu’à son bureau. Alec sait déjà de quoi il va vouloir parler et il n’est pas sûr d’avoir envie de faire ça. Pas tout de suite alors qu’il a encore l’impression que les lèvres de Stiles sont sur les siennes.

  * Est-ce que ça va ? S’enquière son Parabataï, ses mèches blondes savamment maintenu par on ne sait quelle sorte de magie.
  * Qu’est-ce qu’il a, Jace ? Alec souffle quand il entre dans son bureau, Jace fermant la porte.
  * Tu es passé par toutes sortes d’émotions ce matin que j’ai cru que j’allais vomir. Jace se plante devant lui quand Alec prend place dans son fauteuil l’impatience le gagnant. « Parle-moi Alec, on est frère, tu peux tout me dire ! »
  * Je suis amoureux ! Ok ?! Cri-t-il en tapant les deux mains sur la surface lisse et brillante de son bureau. Le silence se fait et Alec se rend compte que ça fait du bien de le crier alors il reprend son souffle et ferme les yeux pour essayer de canaliser ses émotions comme un bon Shadowhunter qui ne se laisse pas influencer. « Je suis amoureux. » Le répéter plus calmement rend la chose plus concrète et il se retient de sourire. « Mais ça ne m’empêche pas d’être professionnel, Jace, si c’est ça qui t’inquiète. »
  * Ce qui m’inquiète, c’est que ça te blesse. Alec… Jace vient s’assoir sur la chaise en face du bureau et pose ses coudes sur la table. « Il faut que tu en parles avec Magnus… Je sais que vous avez eu une période difficile mais… tu te dois d’être honnête avec lui pour l’être aussi envers toi-même »
  * Je sais… Il frotte son visage vigoureusement et se lève pour quitter la pièce sans se retourner. « Trouve moi l’historique de cette fille ! »



 

*** *** ***

 

Quand il arrive chez Magnus, ce n’est déjà plus la même histoire. Son regain de courage s’est envolé mais il prend sur lui et frappe deux petits coups à la porte de son appartement.

C’est dans un peignoir de soie qui doit probablement couter une fortune que Magnus Bane lui ouvre la porte, il le toise de haut en bas pendant ce qu’il semble être de longues minutes avant de le laisser entrer, lui laissant la tâche de fermer la porte derrière lui.

  * Alexander, que puis-je pour toi ? Alec referme doucement la porte et regarde Magnus se diriger vers son salon sans un regard pour lui.
  * Je viens te voir pour l’enquête. Il sait qu’il est minable, mais il repousse juste la conversation.
  * L’enquête bien entendu…



Le rejoignant, Alec sort son téléphone et cherche la photo dans son album. Une fugace pensée traverse son esprit et il se dit qu’il aimerait avoir une photo de Stiles avant qu’il ne parte. Il secoue imperceptiblement la tête et se fustige de penser à ça maintenant.

  * Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ça ? Il lui montre son téléphone et Magnus jette un œil avant de regarder Alec fermement.
  * J’étais déjà venu pour ça hier soir, mais tu n’as pas dû le remarquer. Snobe, il s’éloigne de lui et se dirige vers son petit bar pour ce servir un cocktail dont lui seul avait le secret, ce qui a toujours fasciné Alec il doit bien l’avouer.
  * Magnus…
  * Le fluide que tu vois, c’est de l’essence démoniaque. Le coupe-t-il en touillant son olive perchée dans son verre à cocktail. Alec ne dit rien et enregistre l’information, il sait que amorcer une conversation difficile avec lui a toujours été compliqué.
  * Des terrestres possédés ? Propose-t-il, passant en mode Shadowhunter.
  * Peut-être… Pour le reste, c’est à vous à le découvrir. Je pense que j’ai déjà assez donné pour vous.



C’est typique de Magnus, il reconnaît là son désengagement quand leur couple est mis à mal. Il s’éloigne de l’institut pour s’éloigner de lui. Alec n’est pas un connard, il a juste été dépassé par ses émotions malgré son entraînement au berceau.

  * Magnus, il faut qu’on parle, à propos d’hier et…
  * Ce n’est vraiment pas la peine Alexander
  * Si ! Je veux que tu m’écoutes… Je suis désolé de t’avoir blessé Magnus, crois moi quand je te dis que ce n’était pas ce que je voulais.
  * J’ai vu…. Commence-t-il en posant son verre sur la petite table du salon. « J’ai vu ce que je n’ai jamais vu dans tes yeux quand tu es avec moi, Alexander. » Alec voudrait répondre, mais il ne trouve rien, la bouche entre ouverte, cherchant ses mots. « Je ne suis pas stupide et j’ai suffisamment de siècle derrière moi pour me retirer en bon prince… je te demanderai juste de me laisser en dehors des histoires de Shadowhunter pendant quelques temps. » Magnus Bane lance un sort avec ses doigts agiles et se retrouve habillé chiquement et en un clin d’œil, Alec sourit timidement. « Souhaite-moi de bonnes vacances ! »



Sur ce, il fait de grands mouvements avec ses mains, dessinant des courbes mystérieuses et l’ensemble de l’appartement disparaît pour ne laisser que des pièces vides et un Alec Lightwood qui sent son esprit s’alléger doucement.

 

*** *** ***

 

**_« Laisse-moi une semaine… s’il te plaît »_ **

Et ça fait déjà quatre jours.

Quatre jours qu’il évite son propre appartement pour faire du sport, des courses, découvrir la ville et surtout ne pas voir Alec. Alec et ses grand yeux verts hypnotiques, ses tentations et son envie qu’il reste.

Stiles sait qu’il doit repartir, il doit parler avec Scott de ce qui lui arrive, voir si Deaton peut l’aider. Expliquer à son père ce qu’il est arrivé à Claudia pendant sa grossesse. Tellement de chose que sa meute doit savoir.

Mais Alec est bien la seule personne ici dans cette ville, à être capable de le faire flancher. Les sentiments qu’il a pour lui sont si grandissants que ça lui fait peur. Comment va-t-il en parler à Lydia ? Il a espéré tellement d’année qu’elle ouvrirait les yeux sur lui, qu’elle verrait enfin qu’il était la meilleure personne pour elle, à l’aimer pour ce qu’elle est vraiment, pour son intelligence, sa vivacité d’esprit, sa beauté… Et aujourd’hui, il se rend compte qu’il pourrait bien tout envoyer en l’air pour le sexe masculin. Et ça l’effraie totalement !

Voilà pourquoi, dès qu’il reçoit un message du Shadowhunter, il esquive parce qu’il a entraînement à la salle, parce qu’il a des courses… Mais pourquoi alors, lui promettre de lui laisser une semaine s’il n’essaie même pas de le voir ? Parce qu’il a peur qu’une semaine devienne trois semaines, un mois, deux…

Alors il rentre au loft après sa séance d’entraînement et cherche encore une solution tout en appelant pour se faire livrer une pizza. Il file dans la salle de bain et prend une douche bien chaude pour s’aider à réfléchir. Une fois fait il enfile un jean et prend un t-shirt dans ses affaires qu’il emmène avec lui dans la cuisine. Quand il voit son ordinateur il décide de réserver son billet d’avion pour rentrer, après tout, ce serait une bonne excuse pour qu’il ne se défile pas.

Il pose son t-shirt sur l’îlot central et s’ouvre une canette de soda, pas con quand on connaît sa maladresse légendaire. Il boit plusieurs gorgées de sa boisson et pose la canette pour ouvrir son ordinateur. Il se lance alors dans la recherche d’un billet aller simple pour la Californie quand on frappe à la porte du loft.

Il prend un billet sur la table et se dirige vers la porte et l’ouvre en grand, le regard affamé. Mais son cœur martèle d’un coup à la vue d’un Alec les mains dans les poches et un regard remplit de doute.

  * Hey… Sourit-il, admettant volontiers qu’il est content de le voir.
  * Tu n’es pas parti ? Aux oreilles de Stiles c’est plus une constatation qu’une réelle question et ça lui fait mal de savoir qu’il a pu l’inquiéter.
  * Nope… on avait dit une semaine



Soudain Alec se colle à lui pour l’embrasser comme si c’était la dernière fois tout en le forçant à reculer. Stiles failli perdre l’équilibre mais se retient à sa taille et répond au baiser sulfureux et pressé du nephilim. Alec ferme la porte d’un coup de pied et plaque Stiles sur la table centrale de la cuisine. Ses mains encerclent son visage et ses doigts sont dans ses cheveux encore mouillés. Stiles se souvient alors qu’il est torse nu mais ne ressent aucun complexe.

Leurs langues sont en exercices volontaires, la chaleur partagée du baiser l’enflamme si fort qu’il soupire au cœur de sa bouche. Alec sent bon et ses lèvres sont si douces qu’il pourrait faire ça le reste de la nuit sans problème. Et pris dans un instinct qu’il ne se connaît pas, il lui enlève sa veste avec précipitation, l’obligeant par la suite, à retirer son t-shirt. Alec se laisse faire volontiers et ne sépare ses lèvres que pour laisser passer le tissu.

Stiles glisse alors ses mains sur son corps, découvrant les muscles sous ses doigts et les plante dans sa peau quand Alec plaque tout son corps contre le sien en grognant de satisfaction. Toutes les sensations qu’il ressent lui donne le vertige et il se rattrape à son coude, pourtant bien loin d’être sur le point de tomber.

Puis soudain ses jambes cèdent et il se met à gémir tant son corps vibre de bien-être et de passion mêlée de désir dévorant. Il essaie d’aspirer de l’air contre sa bouche et ses yeux s’ouvrent écarquillés pour voir Alec, le regard voilé et la bouche à peine ouverte. Son cœur bat comme un chef d’orchestre, des percussions fortes et lourdes pulsent dans ses tempes jusqu’à son bas ventre.

Il retire sa main et l’instant suivant, la puissance de la connexion s’estompe d’un cran laissant à Stiles un goût amer métissé d’inquiétude. Son regard ne lâche pas celui d’Alec qui revient un peu à lui, il craint déjà les répercussions. Mais Alec le perçoit facilement et prend la main de Stiles et la place sur sa joue sans la lâcher.

  * Respire… et lâche toi. Soupire Alec pressant sa joue contre la main de Stiles, son autre main caressant sa nuque.
  * Quoi… Mais Alec l’embrasse doucement, insérant sa langue pour caresser sa bouche et il se laisse faire.
  * Ce que tu as absorbé… donne-le…. Il reprend ses lèvres et respire le même air que lui.
  * Je sais pas le faire… Entre chaque baiser, il sent son corps se mettre à vibrer, les fourmillements s’amplifiant avec force. « Je vais… te blesser. » Il caresse son nez au sien et essaie de réfréner les ondes qui martèlent dans son torse.
  * Non… je vais y arriver. Il l’embrasse plus longtemps, caressant sa nuque et enfouissant sa langue plus profondément au cœur de sa bouche. Stiles gémit, ne sachant pas qu’un baiser pouvait le rendre fou. « Respire… et ferme les yeux… laisse la sortir. »
  * Stiles ferme les yeux et caresse son visage tout en pressant la peau de sa taille. Alec est chaud et puissant. Il a du sang d'ange, c’est un Shadowhunter… Il se concentre sur l’énergie pulsante en lui, il la sent comme s'il pouvait la toucher, comme s’il pouvait la voir…
  * Donne-la… soupire Alec glissant sa main le long de son dos mais collant son corps encore plus près qu’il lui est possible de l'être.



Puis Stiles sent son torse vibrer avec puissance, les vibrations remontant dans sa gorge. Il se met à crier et Alec s’accroche à Stiles en absorbant la vague de choc qu'il projette. Elle est puissante et il grimace non pas à l’impulsion mais à une brûlure dans son cou, de l’autre côté de sa rune. Stiles relâche la pression et il respire de façon anarchique, mais son regard est attiré par une lumière dorée sur la peau de son cou.

  * Alec… Croasse-t-il, la gorge enrouée. Tu… t’as une nouvelle rune…



Alec touche sa peau du bout des doigts, s’écartant légèrement de lui. Elle a presque la forme d’un cœur sauf qu'elle a une continuité d'arabesque à la pointe du bas et celle du haut. Stiles est stupéfait et lève un regard sur Alec qui se met à sourire, il ne comprend pas comment ce gars peut sourire après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il le questionne du regard et Alec vient caresser sa nuque et ses cheveux.

  * Tu as réussi… Le Shadowhunter a un sourire qui atteint ses yeux et ses oreilles. « Et je peux t’aider… »
  * Voyez-vous ça ! Stiles rit et profite de cette légèreté pour lui voler un chaste baiser et s'éloigne de lui pour ramasser le t-shirt d’Alec et le lui rendre. Il fait le tour de la table et enfile le sien en même temps qu'Alec.



Il retourne sur son ordinateur et réserve son billet d’avion pour le retour à Beacon Hills. Il fait de son mieux pour ignorer la boule dans son estomac, la compression dans son torse, car il sait que c’est la meilleur solution. Sa meute est en Californie, Scott et son père ont besoin de lui. Alec se met à côté de lui une fois habillé correctement et Stiles rougit un peu.

  * Tu as pris ton billet ?
  * Oui… et tu as gagné une journée de plus héhé ! Il valide son code PayPal et tape sur   **entrée**   théâtralement. « Il n’y a pas de vol avant 4 jours. » Alec sourit et l’instant suivant on frappe à la porte du loft. « Pizza ! »




	9. Chapter 9

 

  * Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? S’affole Izzy en marchant rapidement vers lui.



C’est le matin et Alec vient à peine de prendre une gorgée de son café qu’il lève les yeux au ciel en voyant sa sœur arriver. Il est trop tôt…

  * Un café, que veux-tu que ce soit ? Souffle-t-il en sans s’arrêter de marcher dans les couloirs pour accéder à l’open-space.
  * Je te parles de cette rune ! Izzy suit le rythme et ses bottes claquent sur le parquet ciré. « Je ne la connais pas, qu’est-ce qu’elle représente ? »
  * J’allais de ce pas faire des recherches, Izzy. Il tourne au dernier virage du couloir et arrive dans la pièce principale des opérations.
  * Attends… Elle le retient par le bras pour le forcer à s’arrêter. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu’elle signifie ? Comment tu l’as eu ? »



Alec a envie de dire « C’était magique », ou encore « Je veux garder ça pour moi » mais au regard charbon que lui lance sa sœur, il a l’impression d’avoir sa mère face à lui et aucune échappatoire.

  * C’est compliqué… Souffle-t-il. Ouai, c’est bien ça ? Ça glisse tout seul, esquive discrète et il reprend la marche.
  * Oh Alec, arrête de faire ton constipé évasif. Alec arque un sourcil et sourit discrètement en buvant son café, sa sœur a toujours été très fleuri avec lui. « Entre Clary qui fait pousser des runes comme le petit poucet, Jace qui s’illumine comme une discothèque, maintenant c’est toi ! … Sinon, vous avez pas l’impression de m’avoir oublié sur le chemin des cadeaux de Noel ? »



Alec descend les marches du centre opérationnel et se dirige vers la table, il pose son gobelet et tape quelque mot clé sur le pavé virtuel.

  * Pour faire court… Commence-t-il pour être tranquille. « Stiles a eu un nouvel excédant d’énergie et en la prenant pour moi, cette rune est apparue. » Il pianote et lance la recherche.



Bientôt plusieurs runes apparaissent sans qu’elles ne ressemblent à la sienne. Isabelle se poste à sa droite et il sent bien qu’elle observe le symbole. La chaire est encore en cours de cicatrisation, il pourrait accélérer le processus de guérison mais il préfère la laisser ainsi et au moindre contact se souvenir du toucher de Stiles, de son odeur et de ses lèvres… Ses yeux scannent toutes les runes possibles qui correspondraient à ce qu’il a entré comme paramètre jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve la sienne. Il pianote sur le clavier et la rune s’affiche en grand sur l’écran principal.

  * Rune de complémentarité ? Qu’est-ce que vous recherchez ? Clary arrive derrière eux avec Jace et prennent place autour de la table à gauche d’Alec.
  * Tu connais cette rune ? Alec est surprit, même sur leur référencement interne, il n’y a pas beaucoup d’information.
  * Je l’ai vu dans les livres à Idriss. La jolie rousse se tourne vers le groupe. « C’est la seule rune que l’on ne peut pas dessiner avec notre Stèle. » Elle désigne l’écran et regarde le motif ressemblant étrangement à un cœur. « Elle apparaît en cas de complémentarité avec un pouvoir. »
  * Quel genre de pouvoir ? Jace croise les bras contre son torse et fixe Clary pendant ses explications.
  * Il n’en ai pas fait mention dans les livres que j’ai lu… très peu de shadowhunter ont cette rune. 
  * Et bien on en a un de plus ! Izzy pousse son frère à se tourner vers Jace et Clary, dévoilant sa nouvelle rune dans le creux droit de son cou.



Alec souffle et lève les yeux au ciel par l’attitude de sa sœur mais il a un sentiment de fierté de la montrer à ses amis.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu sais d’autres ? L’interroge Alec face à leurs yeux de merlans fris.
  * Heu… bah, elle annulerait ou neutraliserait le pouvoir complémentaire. Clary observe la rune, le regard plissé.
  * Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, Alec ? Jace lui lance ce regard qui ne lui laisse aucun choix et il n’a jamais pu résister à ce regard acier, lien parabataï ou pas. Il répète ce qu’il a dit à Izzy en ajoutant. « J’ai senti l’onde mais… c’est comme si, une fois qu’elle m’atteignait, elle disparaissait. »
  * Et vous avez prévu quoi ? Tu ne peux rester coller à lui non plus. Jace ne sait pas à quel point Alec a envie de rester coller à Stiles toute la journée.
  * Un entraînement. Précise-t-il alors. « Il doit apprendre à gérer l’excédent d’énergie qu’il absorbe »
  * Et ne pas devenir une bombe humaine… Termine Izzy.



Alec sait que les choses peuvent être dangereuses si Stiles n’apprend pas à gérer ses capacités, mais il sait qu’il fera tout son possible pour l’aider.

 

*** *** ***

  * Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ?



C’est vrai quoi, Stiles n’est pas devin, mais il n’est pas cinglé non plus. Là, au milieu de ce champs de blé à la sortie de la ville, près à balancer des ondes d’énergie à tout va… Il n’est pas sûr que ce soit la meilleur solution.

  * On ne risque rien ici, Stiles. Sourit Alec face à lui.
  * C’est pas pour nous que je m’inquiète… Il regarde autour de lui, l’espace est plutôt vaste sur des dizaines de mètres à la ronde. Les tiges sont hautes et le bruit de vent les fait chanter.
  * Il n’y a que nous. Il rit et le vent frais de la campagne soulève ses mèches de devant, éclairant son visage crémeux et ses joues légèrement rougies. Stiles le regarde sans pouvoir détacher son regard, les yeux verts l’hypnotisant.
  * Et des petits lapins aussi… sans compter peut-être des renards et d’autres oiseaux migrateurs…
  * Tu as peur ? Stiles plisse le regard. Ça y est… l’admiration est passée. C’est devenu un connard, encore.
  * Je peux te botter le cul, ne l’oublies pas. Le menace-t-il en relevant les manches de son henley bordeaux. Alec sourit et soulève la manche de sa veste pour dévoiler sa rune de shadowhunter. « Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas me faire ressentir… je suis pas sûr qu’on soit là pour ça ! » Ricane-t-il presque sur ses gardes.



Alec ne répond pas mais sourit en fermant les yeux. Il tend son bras et Stiles observe le tatouage.

**_«  T’es pas comme les autres, gamin… t’es pas comme les autres. »_ **

Comment Ross avait-il pu viser si juste à son sujet, alors que lui-même ne s’était jamais posé la question. Le voilà aujourd’hui, dans la campagne Newyorkaise à tripoter un nephilim au sang d’ange pour explorer ses pouvoirs.

**_« Ils t’aiderons… »_ **

A pour ça… ils l’ont aidé ! Aider à devenir cinglé, méfiant et de surcroît gay sur les bords… Ouai, les shadowhunters lui ont été d’une aide précieuse ! Mais il regarde Alec et se concentre sur ses propres émotions. Le brun le rend calme et nerveux à la fois, il l’agace mais il cherche son regard, il se sent mièvre, ça l’agace mais il aime ça…

Fatigué de lui-même, il pose sa main sur la peau marqué du l’homme face à lui et immédiatement il est envahi par une bouffée de détermination. Elle est mêlée de force mais c’est assez contenu… il sent qu’Alec maîtrise ses émotions. Il sourit et relâche sa prise pour ressentir les fourmillements léger prendre possession de son corps.

  * C’est moins fort que d’habitude…
  * Je sais. Alec s’approche et l’observe. « Que ressens-tu ? »
  * Et bien… Il se concentre sur son thorax. Il sent comme des particules tourbillonner en lui comme si elles cherchaient la sortie. « C’est léger… on dirait qu’elles cherchent à sortir. »
  * Elles ?
  * Oui… c’est des fourmillements, des… particules. Tu vois ?
  * Ok alors… Au lieu de les laisser sortir par vague comme la dernière fois…. Essaies de les concentrer dans ta main. Alec lui prend la main et tend son bras vers le côté, vers le champs vide. Il relève sa paume vers l’horizon et en profite pour caresser ses doigts délicatement. Stiles déglutit et change d’appui sur son pied gauche. « Concentre-toi sur elles et dirige les vers ta paume… »



Ses doigts sont doux, Stiles ne peut le nier. Son cœur bat fort à ce contact intime et discret, il sent alors les fourmillements glisser le long de son bras. Il peut même dire que ça chatouille ! Il regarde ses doigts et ceux d’Alec qui quittent progressivement leur contact.

  * Respire… et dis-toi qu’elles font partie de toi et que tu les maîtrises… et non l’inverse.



Il se concentre et laisse ses sensations glisser en lui. Peu à peu, ça main lui semble lourde et épaisse, la sensation qu’il a enfilé un gant de laine. Il ferme le point et ouvre à nouveau la main, soudain une onde de choc s’évade de sa main. Sous l’impulsion, il tombe en arrière dans les épis de blés dans un bruit sourd.

  * Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? Alec s’agenouille à côté de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.
  * Nikel… Grimace-t-il en glissant une main dans son dos. Il sort une petite pierre et la jette plus loin. « Au top ! »



Alec sourit et l’aide à se relever. Stiles regarde s’il y a des traces de son exploit, il trouve une trainée d’épis couchés mais pas de cadavre, donc…

  * Balance la sauce ! Il tend sa main vers Alec et le défi de faire plus que le premier essai. Il a compris le truc et il sent comme Tornade dans X-Mens…



Tout le reste de l’après-midi, Alec et Stiles sont restés là à tester ses nouvelles capacités, profitant pour tester également la nouvelle rune d’Alec. A chaque fois, la rune s’illuminait d’or pour neutraliser la vague d’énergie.

Stiles est si fier de lui-même qu’il propose une pizza et une bière au shadowhunter quand il est temps de rentrer, mais à peine Alec a-t-il répondu que son portable se met à sonner.

  * Désolé… Sourit-il en raccrochant.
  * Arrête d’être désolé Alec… et va sauver le monde !



Stiles lit dans son regard son regret de partir et lui-même avoue qu’il aurait aimé que la journée continue, mais les choses arrivent toujours pour une raison et peut-être que c’est mieux ainsi. Mais le shadowhunter vient l’embrasser précipitamment, comme une urgence. D’abord précipité, Alec rend le baiser plus tendre à mesure que Stiles lui répond avec délicatesse. Leur langue se disent bonjour pour la première fois de la journée et l’humain – plus si humain – passe ses mains autour de sa taille, glissant le long de son dos sous sa veste.

Son corps se colle au sien et Stiles peut sentir la puissance d’Ange au cœur d’Alec. Il ne la prend pas, mais il la ressent tellement qu’il en frissonne, gémissant dans sa bouche, leurs lèvres se caressant sulfureuses.

  * Tu devrais y aller… Soupire-t-il en s’écartant de lui pour reprendre ses esprits. Alec le regarde une dernière fois avec tellement de chose à dire mais Stiles lui fait un clin d’œil et lui donne un légère tape sur l’ épaule. « Aller, go »



Alec part en courant, atteignant une vitesse telle que Stiles voit flou. Il soupire et baisse la tête, il se dit qu’il est un idiot parce que maintenant il va falloir qu’il rentre seul alors qu’il est au beau milieu de nulle part. Intelligent Stilinski, intelligent…

 

*** *** ***

 

Stiles frappe dans ce sac depuis un bon moment déjà et ça lui permet d’évacuer naturellement son propre excédant d’énergie. Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas fait ça des années plus tôt ? C’est une question qu’il se pose à chaque fois qu’il est dans cette pièce. Maintenant il a une musculature dont il est fier, il court sans avoir envie de mourir.

Il se frotte la nuque, la sensation désagréable qu’on le fixe. Il retient le sac de frappe et regarde autour de lui. Il sait qu’on le surveille, c’est une sensation qu’il a depuis qu’il a quitté le resto chinois du port. Il se doute que Luke lui a mis un loup au cul, Scott aurait fait pareil. Mais là, c’est trop proche, c’est trop puissant. Son cœur palpite trop vite pour un simple exercice de cardio, il sent en lui une onde de joie. Il est content mais il ne sait pas pourquoi ! Il secoue la tête et se dit qu’il doit rêver ou au mieux psychoter. Depuis la prise de conscience de ses capacités, il analyse tout ce qu’il ressent et parfois il pense être à côté de la plaque.

Il reprend son exercice et tente d’oublier ce picotement dans la nuque. Mais ces sensations le mènent à penser à la meute, à Scott et à Lydia. Il ne leur a envoyé ni messages, ni mails. Pas d’appels. Il se sent le pire meilleur ami… Et il ne sent plus du tout petit ami non plus. Il frappe plus fort dans le sac et pense à sa belle Lydia qu’il trompe effrontément avec un mec. Il ne sait pas ce qui va lui faire le plus de mal. D’avoir embrassé quelqu’un d’autre ou que ce soit un gars ? Il a tant de colère en lui maintenant, qu’il frappe de plus en plus fort, il s’en veut de mentir à sa famille, il s’en veut d’avoir succombé à Alec, il s’en veut d’être encore une fois celui qui cause de la douleur.

Soudain, le sac de frappe se décroche de son attache au plafond et est envoyé à plusieurs mètres sous la force du coup de point de Stiles. Il se statufie et regarde autour de lui, complètement effrayé à l'idée d'avoir blessé quelqu'un ou qu'on l'ai vu faire. Mais seul le gardien que Stiles affectionne est en train de laver le sol un peu plus loin et ne semble pas l'avoir vu. Il se dépêche de courir vers la sac au sol et le relève pour le traîner et le remettre sur l'attache. Il galère, il faut l'avouer, mais il y parvient en transpirant plus que pendant son entraînement.

Après une bonne douche, il se rhabille et enfile sa veste rouge à capuche. Il ressent encore de la joie en lui et les picotements dans sa nuque le préviennent qu'il n'est vraiment pas seul et il est persuadé que quelqu'un de sa meute est ici et qu'on a grillé son petit manège. Il s'angoisse alors. Comme va-t-il expliquer à Scott ce qu'il a fait et pourquoi il n'est pas allé en Virginie comme s'était prévu ?

Il prend son sac et inspire un bon coup. Il sait que quelqu'un est là dans la rue et l'attend. Il se prépare un discours, des explications, n'importe quoi... Et il pense à Alec, au fait qu'il va sûrement devoir partir comme ça, sans plus d'explication à lui donner. Pourquoi se sent il comme un gosse de dix ans qui a fait une belle connerie ? Merde ! Il est majeur et vacciné...

Il sort du club et instinctivement il cherche autour de lui, quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand il voit Derek adossé sur le mur avec des lunettes de soleil. Il lève les yeux au ciel et décide que Derek devra le suivre s'il veut lui parler, il commence à marcher sur le trottoir dans l'idée de rentrer au loft.

\- Tiens... je n'aurai pas parié sur toi. Dit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'entend. Il ressert sa prise sur son sac. "Comment tu m'as trouvé ?"

\- Parce que tu te caches ? Derek marche maintenant à sa hauteur.

\- Non, j'ai des choses à régler ici. Je rentre demain... Il jette un coup d'œil en coin à Derek, l'homme n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu... au Mexique.

\- J'avais besoin de parler à l'Alpha de New York et il m'a dit que tu étais là... Stiles pense à Luke et à sa rencontre avec lui et où il l'a clairement défié devant sa meute. "Tu es suivi par l'un d'eux."

\- Je sais... Il cherche discrètement autour de lui, mais il ne sait pas où il est.

\- Et comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Le loup enfonce les mains dans ses poches et Stiles le félicite mentalement de lui tenir la conversation sans avoir à lui faire mal.

\- Je savais que quelqu'un de la meute était là, je ne savais juste pas lequel. Derek tourne la tête vers lui et Stiles peut lire les mots sur son visage. " Et arrête de croire que tu n'en fais pas partie, pitié..."

Ils continuent de marcher, et cette fois ci en silence. Il est content de le voir, il s'était inquiété pour lui quand il n'était pas revenu à Beacon Hills avec eux, mais il avait bien compris qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire après son "évolution".

Ils arrivent à un passage piéton bondé de monde, Stiles observe son téléphone et se demande si avec l'arrivée de Derek il ne devrait pas appeler Scott. Ils attendent que le petit piéton devienne vert pour traverser quand soudain Derek l'attrape par le bras et le tire vers le côté en manquant de le faire tomber. Le jeune femme qui est derrière Stiles se met à tousser et il se redresse se lâchant de la prise de Derek.

\- Wow ! Râle-t-il quand la foule commence à traverser.

\- Regarde ! Derek lui montre du doigts la jeune femme qui était derrière lui et Stiles voit une sorte de fumée noire entrer dans sa bouche sans que personne autour d'eux ne remarque rien.

\- Bordel... Il recule d'un pas et se met à côté du loup attendant n'importe quoi. Puis les yeux de la jeune femme deviennent noir ébène, observe Stiles une fraction de seconde et fait demi-tour pour continuer sur un autre trottoir. "Viens, on la suit !"

Il marche rapidement sans attendre Derek, pianotant son téléphone dans le but d'appeler la seule personne qui pourrait réellement l'aider dans cette ville.


	10. Chapter 10

 

  * C’est un spectre. Commence Jace en tapotant le clavier virtuel sur la table central de l’open-space. Toutes les photos des corps retrouvés sont alignés sur l’écran principal. « Il aspire la vitalité de ses hôtes et change de corps. »
  * Mais dans quel but ? Izzy passe derrière Alec qui observe la photo de la dernière victime découverte ce matin, un homme qui devrait avoir initialement quarante-deux ans , le sentiment de rater quelque chose. « Ils n’ont clairement rien en commun »
  * Ils ont été repéré soit près d’ici, dans le centre ou encore à l’extérieur de la ville. Termine Jace avant que le portable d’Alec ne sonne pour un appel entrant de Stiles.
  * Stiles, on est…
  * Je crois qu’on a quelque chose sur ton enquête ! Lance Stiles à l’autre bout de la ligne, l’essoufflement dans la voix. Alec regarde Jace qui le questionne silencieusement et met le haut-parleur avant de poser son téléphone sur la table.
  * On t’écoute.
  * C’est un spectre. On est en train de suivre une femme, une sorte de fumée vaporeuse noire s’est infiltré en elle. Elle était juste à côté de moi !
  * Dans quelle direction tu vas ? Interroge Izzy qui pianote sur le clavier pour afficher une carte de la ville. Stiles lui donne la direction après avoir réfléchi un court instant.
  * Géolocalise mon téléphone et retrouve moi ! J’ai l’impression que ce qui est en elle s’échappe par petite quantité pour infecter d’autres personnes… Ajoute-t-il presque pour lui seul.



Stiles raccroche et Alec se retient de s’arracher les cheveux par la panique. Il respire et se concentre comme le meilleur Shadowhunter qu’il est.

  * Alec… Et si le spectre cherche Stiles ? Propose Jace en s’appuyant sur la table et ainsi attirer l’attention des autres.
  * Ce n’est pas juste la vitalité qu’il recherche…Commence Clary. « Mais l’énergie. »
  * Il a besoin d’un hôte plus résistant et capable de supporter son énergie. Alec commence à comprendre et reprend. « Cet homme… » Il zoom sur la photo de la dernière victime. « Nous étions dans un champ à proximité pour entraîner Stiles, le spectre a du sentir son énergie mais a tapé à côté ! »
  * Quoi, c’est aveugle en plus ? Questionne Clary, un peu perdu.
  * Non, les spectre sont juste une sorte de force astrale, ils sont attiré par les énergies ou les éléments. C’est pour ça qu’ils font pas mal de victimes en général.
  * Et je suis prêt à parié que les lieux des victimes correspondent aux endroits où Stiles se trouvait. Jace approche d’Alec, l’air grave. « Et s’il se multiplie comme il a dit, Stiles va tout droit dans un piège. »
  * On y va ! Izzy, envoi moi l’adresse dès qu’il s’est arrêté !



 

*** *** ***

 

Stiles et Derek arrivent au bord d’une petite plage sur les abords des côtes de l’East River. Il est essoufflé mais il pense surtout à cette nana qui a marché droit devant sans même jamais se retourner. Et pourtant il sait qu’elle est bien consciente qu’il l’a suivi.

Derek le retient alors qu’il allait avancer vers elle. Il le regarde perplexe.

  * Quoi, tu réfléchis avant de foncer dans le tas, toi maintenant ? Derek lui met une tape derrière la tête et lui montre les autres personnes que l’esprit a contaminé sur la route. « Ça m’avait manqué tiens… » Marmonne-t-il en se frottant l’arrière du crâne. « A ton avis, on est au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ou alors on est tombé dans un piège ? »
  * Tu me poses sérieusement la question ? Derek observe les alentours et Stiles sait qu’il cherche une solution pour se sortir de là.
  * Tu n’as pas idée du temps que j’ai mis pour te trouver… La voix fantomatique de la jeune femme arrache des frissons à Stiles qui relève la tête vers elle. « Ta signature d’énergie est tellement puissante ! Toi et moi, combiné… on pourrait diriger le monde . »



Stiles comprend que ça va être sa fête et il n’a pas envie de se faire à nouveau posséder par un démon. Il réfléchit à une solution et il tourne la tête vers Derek qui l’observe.

**_« Il y a de l’énergie en toute chose »_** Lui avait dit Alec lors de leur entraînement hier.

Mise à part du sable et du bois mort flottant, il n’y pas grand-chose selon lui qui pourrait lui fournir de l’énergie. Il pose une main sur le bras de Derek, se foutant royalement qu’il lui en mette une et se concentre sur son énergie de loup. Il ne sait pas ce que ça va donner, mais ça ne peut pas être plus puissant que la rune d’Alec. Alors il sent l’énergie passer en lui et il ferme les yeux quand ceux de Derek s’illumine d’un bleu électrique. Il sent son courage, sa détermination mais avant tout la force du loup en lui. C’est puissant mais il déglutit et se concentre pour maîtriser l’excédent d’énergie maintenant en lui et la libérer au bon moment.

  * Si je te dis de te mettre à terre, tu le feras, ok ? Lui chuchote-t-il en ouvrant les yeux après s’être maîtrisé. Derek arque le sourcil gauche comme il a toujours su le faire, Stiles relâche son bras. « S’il te plaît ? »
  * Qu’est-ce que tu crois faire là ?
  * Sauver ton cul poilu comme je l’a toujours fait ?



Derek grogne mais Stiles ne l’écoute pas plus et sort de leur cachette pour avancer de quelques pas dans la direction de la jeune femme aux yeux noir. Elle pourrait être jolie, blonde aux cheveux mi-longs, une taille fine et un sac d’étudiante sur le dos. Elle ne doit pas être plus âgée que lui, il espère juste que sa vie n’est pas terminée.

  * J’ai déjà donné… alors vous ne m’en voudrez pas de passer mon tour, hum ? Tente-t-il, sait-on jamais… La femme renifle l’air autour d’elle.
  * Tu sens bon l’essence de lycanthrope, ça fourmille en toi ! Elle sourit de fierté mais Stiles grimace et se tourne vers Derek qui se lève lentement, la détermination sur le visage.
  * C’est malpoli, vous savez ? On ne renifle pas les gens comme ça…
  * Tu dois être vierge quand je vais te posséder… Stiles a envie de vomir, l’échine tremblante.
  * Vraiment ? Cri-t-il écœuré, remarquant que les zombis autour d’eux commençait à avancer vers lui et Derek.



Il sent l’énergie en lui pulser lentement, fourmillants comme de l’électricité statique en lui. Il sert les poings et comprend qu’il devra conserver tout ça le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas devenir le Nogitsune 2.0

Un premier fonce sur Stiles et il ne se laisse pas surprendre esquivant l’homme tout en lui mettant un coup de poings, un coup d’œil à Derek et ils sont lancés dans la baston.

C’est la première fois pour Stiles, se battre contre les méchants au lieu de regarder Scott le défendre. Il prend plaisir malgré la situation. Il fait une clé de bras à une femme et lui met un coup de coude dans le visage, elle tombe inconsciente et de la fumée d’échappe d’elle pour retourner dans l’hôte premier. Il pose deux doigts rapidement sur sa gorge et son poux est faible.

  * Ne les tues pas, Derek ! Assomme les ! Cri t-il à l’attention du loup qui est sur le point d’en égorger un.



Un autre arrive sur lui et il le devance en grimpant sur son dos comme il l’a fait avec Alec dans une pirouette artistique, il le coince autour de la gorge et tente de l’asphyxier pour qu’il tombe dans les vapes. Derek est près de lui aux prises avec un homme aussi balaise que lui.

  * Je peux savoir où tu as appris à faire ça ? Lance Derek en cognant un homme assez fort pour l’assommer.
  * Tu veux dire entre le Mexique et New York ? Lance Stiles quand l’homme tombe et que Stiles repose les pieds sur le sable. Il sourit content d’impressionner Sourwolf.
  * Attention ! Lance Derek près à pousser Stiles mais une flèche siffle dans leurs oreilles pour se planter dans l’épaule d’une femme bien décidé à sauter sur Stiles.



De suite, Stiles tourne la tête et vois Alec plus loin, l’arc bandé à la main. Il sent son cœur rater un battement et ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Jace et Clary s’occupe d’autre zombis et Stiles leur précise de ne pas les tuer, puis Alec tourne son arc vers Derek.

  * Attends ! Cri Stiles en se mettant devant Derek pour le protéger. « C’est un ami… Il fait partie de ma meute… »



Alec baisse son arc et approche d’eux en courant doucement et Stiles respire et se sent soulagé de le savoir ici. Derek le fixe et l’interroge du regard.

  * Quoi ? Demande-t-il légèrement en stress quand à ce qu’il a pu capter de lui.



Soudain plus de personnes arrivent et finissent de les encercler. Jace et Clary sortent leurs lames angéliques et Derek dégaine ses griffes. Alec lui jette un regard équivoque et le loup le défi à son tour.

Stiles soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, préférant garder le silence. Alec est ce genre de gars à faire un concours de performance, il l’a bien remarqué.

  * Laisse-moi entrer… Sourit la voix froide et lointaine à la fois de la blonde possédée.



Stiles à une sueur froide le long de sa colonne, les ondes en lui frappant soudainement dans son thorax. Le souvenir du Nogitsune lui prononçant les mêmes mots a percé sa maîtrise. Il se masse le torse inspirant lentement pour ne pas se laisser aller. Alec est devant lui la seconde suivante et pose une main sur son torse, inspirant avec lui tout en encrant son regard au sien.

  * Je viens de le sentir… Inspire-t-elle en s’approchant d’eux, tous raffermir leur prise sur leurs armes. « Je peux le sentir en toi... » Elle renifle l'ai et Stiles recule d'un pas. "Tu l'as supprimé... mais il reste des traces !" Elle rit comme une démente lui arrachant des frissons.



Ils sont acculés, encerclés par des newyorkais possédés au regard vide mais prêt à leur sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. Et pourtant... ils semblent juste attendre le top départ de leur maître.

  * Laisse-moi entrer... Elle penche la tête sur le côté, se mordant la lèvre inférieur comme une enfant.



Stiles se rassure en ressentant les ondes en lui. Tant qu'elles sont là, le spectre ne pourra pas prendre possession de lui. Soudain, il tourne la tête vers Alec, vers Jace et Clary. Ils ont des nephilim, des êtres possédant le pouvoir des anges. Leur énergie est la plus pure que Stiles ne connaîtra jamais.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demande Clary. "Alec ?"
  * On le laisse faire. Stiles parle doucement, réfléchissant à un tout nouveau plan de dernière minute, un plan merdeux, mais le meilleur plan de toute sa vie.
  * Non mais t'es pas sérieux, crétin ?! Grogne Derek, l'envie puissante de lui en mettre une, ça Stiles l'a bien compris mais il regarde la jeune femme possédée, les habitants de la ville présent contre leur volonté. Se souviendront-ils de leurs mésaventures ? Il espère sincèrement que non, leur souhaitant juste de continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance du monde qui les entourent.
  * Je suis celui qui fait les plans.
  * Des plans pourris. Derek ne lâche pas sa garde mais regarde Stiles de travers.
  * Des plans qui t'ont sauvé les miches plus souvent que tu ne l'avoueras jamais, héhé ! Ricane-t-il sous les regards ahuris des Shadowhunter. Alec colle son bras à lui pour attirer son attention.
  * Stiles... Il a l'air plus puissant que le kitsune dont tu m'as parlé. Tu penses y arriver ? Son inquiétude touche Stiles plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, même s'il est inutile de lutter, Alec le touchera plus que n'importe qui.
  * Tu as confiance en moi ? Souffle-t-il en ancrant son regard ambre dans celui émeraude du brun. Alec hoche la tête. "Je vais avoir besoin de toi... et de vous deux." Il se retourne légèrement pour voir Clary et Jace qui ont clairement compris son plan. "Préparez-vous à vous baisser."



Il s'avance pour s'éloigner d'eux et ne pas laisser la rune d'Alec l'empêcher de faire des dégâts, le but étant de maitriser par la même occasion les zombis tout autour d'eux. Il sait que la jeune femme blonde ne sera pas réellement affecté, mais ce sera déjà ça en moins pour ses amis se mettre à l'abris.

A une distance plus proche d'elle, Stiles éloigne ses doutes. Il sait qu'il peut y arriver, il est préparé, il a des mantras en tête pour garder le fil de son esprit. Il n'est plus faible. Il ne sera plus le responsable de la mort d'autrui, il protégera le monde à son échelle, quitte à y laisser la vie.

Il se concentre sur l'énergie en lui qui ne demande plus qu'à sortir. Sa fourmille dans son corps, tourbillonnant jusqu'à son cœur qu'il sent tambouriner. Puis lentement le son devient un vrombissement de plus en plus puissant. Stiles sent la concentration en son sein, il la compact au maximum et la seconde suivante, explose dans un cri gutturale. Derek et les autres ont juste le temps de se coucher à même le sable, que l'onde de choc passe au-dessus d'eux pour frapper les zombis qui chute à quelques mètres derrière eux.

La blonde est touché, mais les pieds bien ancrée dans le sol, elle recule en laissant des traînées dans le sable. Stiles reprend son souffle et tourne la tête vers Alec qui se relève rapidement.

  * N'oublies pas... j'ai besoin de toi... Souffle-t-il avant qu'une fumée noire et vaporeuse ne s'infiltre en lui par la bouche.
  * Stiles ! Alec se précipite vers lui, trébuchant légèrement quand il lui attrape l'épaule, mais Stiles tousse, penchée en avant. "Hey... Stiles..."



Les autres se relèvent et s'approchent d'eux. Derek attend que Stiles se redresse, craignant de voir ce qu'il déjà vu par le passé. Un passé difficile qu'aucun des membres de la meute ne peut oublier.

  * Stiles ? Appelle-t-il à côté d'Alec.



Stiles reprend son souffle et arrête de tousser. Alec garde de l'espoir, Stiles est fort et à peut-être réussi à garder le contrôle. Mais quand l'humain - pas si humain que ça - se redresse, son visage est comme transformé. Alec ne reconnaît plus l'amusement dans son regard, la douceur de son sourire, il n'ose même pas toucher sa main comme ils l'ont fait dans le champ de blé l'autre jour. Une sueur froide glisse le long de sa colonne et il fait un pas en arrière, à l'image des autres.

  * C'est pas lui. Commence Derek en reconnaissant parfaitement les traits d'un Stiles possédé. " Stiles ?" Appelé-t-il au cas où.



Mais Stiles sourit, jusqu'à rire doucement. Il passe un pouce sur sa lève inférieur et regarde chacun de ses spectateurs avec une lueur espiègle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent d'un noir onyx. Il inspire et écarte les bras dans un sourire dément.

  * Tellement de douleur... de colère... Il est parfait. Soupire-t-il avant que sa tête ne balance de gauche à droite si rapidement que leurs yeux n'arrivent pas à suivre.
  * Il est là... Murmure Alec plus déterminé que jamais à le sortir de là. Tous se mettent en position d'attaque, prêt à se battre. "Donnons-lui ce dont il a besoin".
  * C'est à dire ? Demande Derek aussi prêt que les autres même s'il ne sait pas comment.
  * Ton énergie. Dit Clary en relevant la manche de son gilet. Jace enlève sa veste à l'instar d'Alec qui répond.
  * Donne lui tout ce que tu as...



Alec commence le premier, bondit sur Stiles et tente de le maîtriser. Le spectre veut parer son coup et lui attrape le coude qu'il lui présente intentionnellement. Alec sent l'énergie passer et sourit d'avoir réussi. Il donne tout ce qu'il peut en un lapse de temps très court car Stiles suffoque et de colère lui met une droite magistrale qui l'envoie voler plus loin. Jace Clary tente alors sa chance avec sa lame, feintant de lui planter dans le ventre, et ça ne rate pas, Stiles lui attrape le poigné récemment habillé de la rune des Shadowhunter.

  * Vraiment ?... Tu n'es pas la plus douée ma jolie. Sourit Stiles avant d'aspirer de l'air brutalement.



Derek se souvient que Stiles a posé une main sur lui juste avant l'ouverture du spectacle, il se souvient que son loup a protesté à la prise d'énergie mais comme il s'agissait de Stiles il n'a rien dit car il sait que cet humain ne ferait jamais rien contre lui. Quand Clary est propulsé dans les airs, Jace et lui décident d'y aller en même temps. Avant que Stiles ne lève la main pour les envoyer balader comme les deux autres, Derek attrape la main gauche et Jace la droite pour qu'il touche sa rune.

Le dos de Stiles s'arque violement alors que les deux hommes le tiennent ferment pour qu'il absorbe tout ce qu'il peut. Le spectre utilise la voix de Stiles pour crier avec puissance. Alec revient vers lui et profite qu'il soit maintenu pour encercler le visage de Stiles entre ses mains. Visage qui se secoue comme un diable enchaîné.

  * Stiles ! Appelle-t-il ne lâchant pas sa prise malgré la tête qui se secoue de façon surnaturelle. "Reviens ! Je sais que tu es là ! Reviens !" Il ne peut pas penser une seule seconde que Stiles ne soit plus là, il le sent entre ses mains lutter pour reprendre le contrôle. "Reviens..."



Puis le spectre s'échappe de Stiles, son devenu trop étroit pour lui. Tous lève la tête vers cet écran de fumée noire, elle semble désorienté et faible, flottant au-dessus d'eux sans savoir quoi faire. Stiles revient à lui, saignant légèrement du nez. Alec essuie le sang de ses doigts et pose son front contre le sien alors que Jace et Derek relâche leur prise. Son corps s'écroule légèrement contre Alec qui le retient et l'aider à rester debout pour s'éloigner du spectre.

  * Non... Le retient-il faiblement. Mettez-vous... à l'abris. Il grimace et presse son poing contre son torse. Jace vient le chercher.
  * C'est pas fini Alec... viens, mettons-nous à l'abris.
  * OK... ok. Stiles ? Murmure-t-il en cherchant son regard. "Tu reviens, ok ?"
  * Promis... Alec pose son front contre le sien quelques secondes et embrasse son front avec douceur. Il recule et le laisse là, telle une bombe à retardement.



Stiles force sur ses jambes et s'éloigne lui aussi pour les protéger. Le spectre semble suivre sa signature énergétique comme un aimant. Alec et les autre retrouver l'autre côté de la plage, Jace observe les alentours et lance un sort avec sa rune d'invisibilité afin que tout ce qu'il se passe ici ne soit pas visible au monde des terrestres. Alec se positionne devant ses amis et Derek, ne lâchant pas des yeux Stiles qui titube jusqu'à tomber à genoux sur le sol. Il fait un pas en avant mais se retient de le rejoindre, supportant du mieux qu'il peut la douleur en lui de le voir dans cet état.

  * \- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demande Derek qui a bien compris qu'il ne servait à rien de rester près d'un membre de sa meute dans l'immédiat alors Alec lui explique d'un ton impliqué, l'inquiétude dans la voix.
  * Sa mère a été mordu par un Alpha alors qu'elle attendait Stiles. Elle n'a pas été transformée... Il serre les dents, Stiles à les poings serrés contre lui, le visage tourné vers le ciel, torturé. "Il a toujours eu ça en lui, mais tout ce qu’il vous ai arrivé là-bas... ça a déclenché ses pouvoirs. Il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et il est venu nous trouver pour qu'on l'aide."



Le sol se met à trembler, le sable rebondit sur leurs chaussures et Derek commence à mesurer la puissance dont Stilinski est capable. Clary et Jace se préparent à encaisser le choc au cas où. Derek piétine et se met à côté d'Alec. Le ciel s'assombrit et les vent se lève pour tourillonner dans les air et tout autour d'eux, faisant voler le sable. Puis Stiles se met crier et un éclair blanc lumineux éclate autour de lui, anéantissant dans un brasier le spectre au-dessus de lui, s'en suivant une onde de choc violente dans un grondement puissant. Alec fait un pas devant Derek et sa rune s'illumine d'or à mesure que l'onde s'approche d'eux.

  * Et c'est moi qui l'aide. Termine-t-il droit et inébranlable alors que le choc vient les frapper mais meurt intensément au contact d'Alec, la rune annulant le pouvoir de Stiles.




	11. Chapter 11

Stiles se réveille en sursaut, suffoquant et le cœur palpitant comme un dératé. Il est désorienté et a du mal à respirer cherchant de l'air ou quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il tourne sur lui-même sans réussir à se repérer dans le temps et l'espace. En voilà une crise d'angoisse comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis longtemps.

  * Stiles... Stiles... Stiles ! Des mains se posent sur lui et l'arrache peu à peu à son enfer. "Je suis là... je suis là !" Il reconnaît enfin la voix qui le sauve de cette crise et son souffle revient lentement. "Ouai... respire... c'est ok..."
  * Je... suis... je suis... où ? Il s'accroche aux bras d'Alec et cherche à fixer son regard pour que le monde arrête de tourner autour de lui.
  * Au loft... On est au loft de Clary, respire Stiles... Il cesse de bouger et ferme les yeux pour inspirer profondément et écouter son propre cœur ralentir doucement. "C'est ça..." Alec presse sa nuque entre ses doigts et Stiles respire enfin normalement.



Quand il ouvre les yeux, Alec est devant lui, le regard hypnotique et rassurant. Il murmure un joli **_"putain de merde"_** et le sert dans ses bras avec toute la force dont il est capable. Ses sens reprennent le dessus il peut enfin retrouver la réalité. Derrière Alec, il y a Derek qui retourne vers la cuisine et se sert un café, frottant son visage fatigué. Puis Jace sort du mur adjacent avec un verre de lait qu'il boit d'une traite et pose sur la table. Stiles rit dans les bras d'Alec avant de se reculer.

  * Quoi ? S'insurge Jace en essuyant sa moustache blanche. "J'aime le lait !"
  * Pas de problème... Il marche lentement vers la cuisine et tape l'épaule de Jace sans s'occuper de faux regard menaçant qu'il lui lance. "Un câlin Sourwolf ?" Tente-t-il à l’attention de Derek, connaissant la réponse.
  * Même pas en rêve. Grogne le loup le nez dans sa tasse. Stiles sourit et prend place sur une chaise haute, un mal de tête léger.
  * Alors ? C'est fini ? Demande-t-il aux autres et Alec le rejoint en hochant la tête. "Et pour les zombis ?"
  * Clary et Izzy s'en sont occupé, Simon leur a effacé la mémoire sur les dernières heures. Soupire Jace. "Il s'améliore le vampire !"
  * Tu sembles tellement l’apprécier ! Fait il sarcastique en se massant le front.
  * Disons que le vampire est le meilleur ami et l’ex de Clary. Explique Alec en allant dans le congélateur pour prendre un sachet de légumes surgelés. Il le tend à Stiles avec un sourire. « Pour ta tête ».



Il pose le sace sur son front, la fraîcheur apaisant son mal de tête. Stiles sent bien qu’il va se trahir avec Derek qui doit tout ressentir, surtout vu le regard qu’il lance entre Alec et lui. Non pas qu’il doit se justifier auprès de lui, mais il aurait préféré parler à Lydia et Scott en premier.

  * Est-ce que tu rentres avec moi demain ? Lance-t-il au hasard, comptant bien sur le fait qu’ils allaient devoir discuter.
  * Oui, quelque chose se prépare à Beacon Hills… Annonce gravement Derek, le regard planté dans celui de Stiles.  « On doit aider Scott »



Derek récupère ses lunettes de soleil et Stiles le regarde faire, songeur. Il aurait dû appeler Scott. Il aurait dû être à Beacon Hills et protéger son père et sa ville. Jace et Alec s’observent un instant et le blond décide de prendre congés en même temps que Derek.

  * On se retrouve à l’aéroport…
  * Ok.



Stiles reste pensif quand il se retrouve seul avec Alec dans l’espace cuisine du loft, le sac terminant de soulager la douleur. A quel point c’est là merde là-bas ? Est-ce qu’il va pouvoir l’aider ? Il se sent tellement instable avec ses capacités…

  * Hey… Alec pause une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, la voix douce. « Tu devrais aller te reposer, t’as une salle tête. » Stiles sait dans sa voix qu’il essaie de sourire, mais son regard le trahie.
  * Tu veux qu’on parle de la tienne ? Un rictus amuse son visage et il repose le sac sur le table, les légumes en cours de décongélation. « Tu as sûrement raison… ».



Il se lève et apprécie la chaleur du corps près de lui et il se dit qu’Alec va vraiment lui manquer quand il partira demain matin.

  * Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, Alec ? Murmure-t-il, incertain quant à leur situation. « On a jamais parlé de… ça… » Il se désigne l’un et l’autre, leur proximité évidente. Il s’éloigne et fait le tour de l’îlot central « J’ai une petite amie et… Lydia est la seule fille que j’ai jamais aimé depuis l’école. » Il soupire et baisse la tête, honteux. « Et là… quand elle ouvre enfin les yeux sur mon existence je me barres la semaine suivante à New York sans rien dire à personne ! »
  * Tu ne leur a pas dit que tu étais ici ? Alec fronce le regard, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il veut en venir, sans s’avouer qu’il ne veut pas comprendre et assumer ses sentiments. Stiles a un rictus sec et secoue la tête. « Est-ce qu’ils sont au courant pour tes capacités ? » Stiles secoue encore la tête et se mort la lèvre pour éviter de partir en vrille et de rire.



Alec baisse la tête et sourit. Stiles a vraiment le don de se mettre dans des situations délicates. Il fait lui aussi le tour de la table pour le rejoindre et se pose sur la hanche, un coude sur le meuble en le regardant, amusé.

  * J’ai foiré, hein ! Il rit et ses épaules se secouent légèrement, mais il fait de son mieux pour ne pas céder à ses émotions tourbillonnantes.
  *  Je ne dirai pas ça… Tu veux juste ne pas les décevoir. Stiles se penche sur l’îlot et Alec passe une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.
  * Et pourtant… je suis maître la dedans. Ses doigts pianotent sa lèvres inférieur et il regarde le vide en cherchant comment il va pouvoir gérer tout ça à son retour. « Et je ne veux pas de ça avec toi, Alec… » Il tourne la tête vers lui, Alec le regarde avec tant d’émotions contenues qu’il se demande comment il fait pour rester si droit et lucide. Il a juste envie de se mettre à pleurer pour l’horrible personne qu’il est.
  * Stiles… Il y a quelques mois, je t’aurais dit de n’écouter que ton instinct. Que l’honnêteté peut nuire dans certaines conditions, que parfois les décisions que l’on prend ne sont pas pour toi, mais pour le bien-être et la sécurité des autres. Que la loyauté et le dévouement doivent être tes seules motivations… 
  * Un vrai petit soldat dis-mois ! Alec sourit et se redresse, Stiles l’imitant.
  * Vrai… Mais j’ai appris que ton cœur sera toujours ton cheval de bataille. Il faut te battre pour qu’il ne souffre pas, pour qu’il soit fort et résistant. Tu dois œuvrer pour qu’il soit apaisé et en harmonie avec toi.
  * Quel poète…
  * Tu sais que j’ai raison… Souffle-t-il, un léger mouvement vers lui mais il se retient pour rester immobile. « J’ai bien saisi ton sarcasme de défense… Jace est comme toi. » Il jette un regard vers la porte de loft où sont partis précédemment Jace et Derek. « On a pas besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit toi et moi… Tu as déjà pas mal de chose à gérer là-bas je penses. » Il sourit et donne un petit coup sur la table avant de faire demi tout pour quitter le loft.



Stiles le regarde prendre sa veste sur le canapé et s’approcher de la porte d’entrée. Il se sent étouffer dans une émotion qu’il n’a pas sentie depuis longtemps, le rendant fébrile et impuissant. Il a peur. Il sait que s’il ne fait rien maintenant, il le regrettera pour le reste de sa vie. Il retournera à Beacon Hills, l’esprit anéantit et le cœur en miette comme une adolescente éconduite.

  * Attends ! Crie-t-il en sortant de la cuisine pour le rejoindre, l’adrénaline l’étreignant comme un câlin puissant. Alec s’arrête à la porte et se retourne vers lui, intrigué et perdu à la fois.



Mais Alec ne peut pas réfléchir plus et son cœur s’arrête de battre quand il l’embrasse passionnément sur le pas de porte.  C’est la première fois que Stiles fait le premier pas vers lui et il sait – par sa propre expérience – que le premier est le plus difficile quand on a jamais eu à se remettre en question, quand on jamais pris de risque pour soi. Et ça lui coupe le souffle, l’émotion lui comprime le thorax. Il répond à ses lèves, goûtant sa langue et l’appréciant pour la dernière fois. Il encercle sa taille avec tout la force qu’il a en lui, Stiles est collé tout contre son corps et il soupire au cœur de sa bouche.

  * Reste avec moi… Murmure Stiles contre ses lèvres, les yeux brumeux et les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux ébènes.



Il n’en faut pas plus à Alec pour lui accorder tout ce qu’il veut. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et le pousse à faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Stiles sourit et se concentre comme il peut, entre ses lèvres pleines et ses pieds à tendance maladroite pour suivre Alec vers leur destination. En chemin, ils perdent leur t-shirt et Alec défaille plusieurs secondes au contact de sa peau, au contact de son torse contre le sien.

Ils rient tous les deux quand Alec se cogne contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre et Stiles murmure un faible « désolé » alors qu’ils entrent enfin dans la pièce puis se sont ses jambes qui cognent le lit et les envois tous les deux sur le matelas avec fracas. Le bruit effrayant de plusieurs lattes qui craquent sous leur poids lancés à pleine vitesse.

Ils cessent leur baisers et se regardent sans oser bouger d’avantage. Alec surplombe Stiles les bras tendus et attend avec angoisse le moment où le lit va s’écraser brutalement. Mais rien ne vient et Stiles commence à sourire avant de rire franchement.

Alec veut dire quelque chose, il aimerait pouvoir trouver un truc à dire quand au comment ils vont expliquer ça à Clary… Mais les doigts de Stiles se mettent à glisser avec une lenteur exagérée sur ses côtes, faisant frissonner sa peau brûlante. Sous lui, Stiles se mort la lèvre inférieur et ses yeux amusés laissent entrevoir ses envies.

  * Au diable ce putain de sommier…



Au beau milieu du lit, Stiles se redresse sur un coude et attrape le visage d’Alec de son autre main. Il est pour lui hors de question de quitter New York avec le regret de ne pas avoir passé le plus de temps possible avec le shadowhunter, son esprit clair et vif quand à ce qu’il fera une fois dans l’avion. Et même s’il ne le dit pas avec des mots, il accroche son regard à celui d’Alec avec puissance et le brun hoche discrètement la tête comprenant son message.

Alors il caresse ses lèvres des siennes avec douceur, appréciant le souffle lourd de cet homme comme son propre oxygène. Stiles se rend compte qu’il n’a jamais mieux respiré qu’avec Alec à ses côtés, mais à ce moment-là, cette constatation ne l’effraie pas. Il insère lentement sa langue pour découvrir l’intérieur de sa lèvre supérieur et ensuite l’embrasser délicatement. Alec reste la bouche entre ouverte et le cœur battant la chamade, totalement hypnotisé par ses caresses. Stiles recommence à le caresser de sa langue, mais cette fois ci elle rencontre la sienne et leur lèvres se referment sous un gémissement commun. Stiles se redresse totalement et oblige Alec à s’assoir sur lui sans cesser un instant de l’embrasser avec toute la sensualité qu’il ressent en lui. Son ventre est chaud et son cœur martèle jusqu’à alourdir son cerveau, Stiles glisse ses doigts sur sa nuque pendant que son autre main caresse lentement son torse, passant sur son pectoral gauche jusqu’à son ventre. Il se retient de sourire quand les abdominaux d’Alec se contractent sous son toucher parce que son partenaire encercle son crâne pour accrocher ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Ça pourrait être douloureux, mais c’est grisant et enivrant et Stiles geint dans sa bouche avant de venir mordre la lèvre inférieur d’Alec.

Le nephilim passe sa langue sur sa lèvre mordue mais se contente de sourire en plongeant son regard dans celui amusé de Stiles. Alors, la compétition dans l’âme, le nephilim le pousse à s’allonger sur le lit et Stiles obéit levant les mains en signe de réédition, prêt à faire tout ce qu’il veut.

Il le surplombe alors comme un prédateur et plaque son bassin contre le sien. Leurs envies douloureusement dissimulées les font siffler de frustration. Alec observe le rouge monter au visage de son partenaire qui gémit entre ses dents serrées tout en venant accrocher ses hanches tendancieuses.

Stiles laissent ses pouces caresser la peau frissonnante à la lisière du jean et quand Alec relève les hanches, il le retient en plaquant une main ferme sur sa fesse et le force à rester là. Il accroche son pied autour de sa jambe et crampe ses doigts dans le jean, profitant pour pousser ses hanches contre Alec. Une décharge crépite dans son bas ventre et un râle profond résonne dans la chambre.

Tremblant et à bout de souffle, Alec redescend vers lui et emprisonne ses lèvres d’un baiser tendre, presque effrayé, son bassin ondulant doucement avec celui de Stiles qui ne lâche pas sa prise sur son fessier pour lui intimer le mouvement enflammé.

  * Attends… Soupire Stiles, une légère grimace qui fait paniquer Alec. « Ta ceinture… » Il respire difficilement et ses joues sont rougies de leur étreinte. « Tu devrais l’enlever… tu devrais tout enlever, en fait »



Alec ne sait pas s’il est vraiment sérieux, mais le regard qu’il lui lance et lourd de sensualité et il ne lui en fait pas plus pour obéir. Il enlève à la hâte son pantalon envoyant valser ses chaussures assez loin pour ne capter qu’un léger bruit sourd. Ou alors est-ce dû aux battements de cœurs qui tambourinent dans ses oreilles ? Stiles en profite et enlève le reste de ses vêtements à son tour.

Bientôt deux corps nus s’enlacent dans ce grand lit aux lattes fracassées. Mais peu importe. Stiles n’a pas assez de ses deux mains munies de dix doigts pour parcourir l’étendu de peau nue sous son toucher. Il ne sait pas bien où il va, comment ils vont faire. Mais il sait juste qu’il apprécie trouver ce qui plaît à Alec. Chaque soupire au cœur de sa bouche quand il caresse une zone plus sensible qu’une autre, quand Alec presse plus fort son bassin contre le sien quand il découvre de manière presque aérienne ses fesses musclées ondulant au-dessus de lui. Il n’a pas peur de passer le pas avec lui, il veut juste ressentir davantage de plaisir et le partager avec le Shadowhunter. Alors, quand Alec pose une main ferme sur la sienne alors qu’il malaxe sa fesse droite, Stiles sent son cœur faire une embardée et il le laisse faire. Doucement, sa main se laisse entraîner dans le creux de son corps jusqu’à cette zone intime, le pressant de le toucher là. D’entrer là.

Stiles passe ses chevilles au-dessus des mollets d’Alec et lui intime d’écarter les jambes lentement. Le frottement de leur sexe les fait geindre comme des âmes en peine et la sensation puissante en lui donne le courage à Stiles de titiller l’entrée douce sous ses doigts. Alec lève les fesses pour lui montrer qu’il peut y aller, qu’il est prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieur et ça le fait fondre au creux de son ventre.

  * L’oreiller… Souffle Stiles, l’idée même de s’enivrer dans son corps le rendant fébrile mais impatient. « Sous l’oreiller… »



Alec tend le bras vers les oreillers et tâtonne. Son visage est rougie et ses yeux brillent de désirs impatient. Stiles sourit et se mort la lèvre inférieur, conscient que le regard surprit d’Alec lui prouve qu’il a trouvé ce qu’il devait chercher.

  * Est-ce que ça te va ? Soupire-t-il, espérant soudainement ne pas s’être trompé sur les signes.
  * Seulement si tu es sûr de toi…



Stiles le regarde fixement, se demandant comment il pouvait douter de ses envies là tout de suite. Il leva les hanches contre lui et arqua un sourcil amusé. Il ne peut pas être plus sûr de lui à l’instant même. Il lui prend la bouteille et s’enduit les doigts de la main droite.

  * J’ai pas senti de préservatif sous ton oreiller… Sourit Alec en se hissant sur les bras pour permettre à Stiles de bouger plus facilement avec la bouteille de gel.
  * Parce que tu n’as pas essayé l’autre oreiller. Il lui fait un clin d’œil et repose la bouteille avant de venir poser à nouveau ses doigts enduit de gel froid dans le creux de ses fesses. Alec siffle entre ses dents mais se radoucie en se mordant la lèvre lui aussi.
  * Tu… y a pensé ? Il ondule les hanches et aide Stiles à imprimer un rythme lent de son doigts jusqu’à ce qu’il entre en lui délicatement.
  * Crois moi, depuis que je sais me servir de ça, je planque une capote sous mon oreiller, sait-on jamais…



Alec retient son rire naissant et se penche pour réclamer ses lèvres que Stiles dévore dans un baiser d’abord tendre, puis à mesure que l’homme angélique ondule au-dessus de lui, il se prend de passion et raffermit sa main gauche sur ses fesses, l’autre s’activant fiévreusement à entrer en lui. D’abord l’index disparaît en premier, laissant Alec s’ouvrir à lui avec envie, puis Stiles les redresse tous les deux, le nephilim assit sur lui, l’entourant de ses jambes comme un prisonnier. Stiles entre un second doigts et le gémissement dans sa bouche les électrise tous les deux, peu importe qui l’a poussé. Il est en train de planer, son cerveau semble subir de multiple décharges électriques qui le déconnecte du reste du monde, rendant son univers collé au corps d’Alec sur lui.

Jamais il n’aurait cru que le sexe avec un mec puisse être aussi puissant, aussi intense tout en étant si naturel. Il n’a jamais eu de préjugé, mais tellement de question aux vues de sa nature curieuse et hyperactive. Et quel cadeau que de répondre à toutes ses question avec Alec dans ce lit.

Il grogne soudain que Alec pose un main ferme autour de lui, pressant sa verge avant d’imprimer un lent va et vient, le soulageant automatiquement de toute la tension qui s’accumule en lui depuis qu’ils étaient dans la cuisine. Sans décrocher leurs lèvres, Alec l’enduit légèrement de gel avant de glisser le préservatif, puis il sursaute et lui mort la lèvre quand Stiles touche une zone sensible en lui. Alors le cœur palpitant et la respiration haletante, il réclame davantage en ondulant fiévreusement autour de ses doigts.

  * Ok… va vraiment falloir y aller là. Râle Stiles au bord du précipice quand Alec termine de mettre le préservatif. « J’ai besoin de toi, Alec… »



Alec se redresse tout en gardant une prise sur la nuque de Stiles, l’autre main sur sa hanche. Il l’aide et doucement Alec s’empale sur lui le souffle coupé. Il caresse son torse et son regard brille sous l’ensemble des runes tatouées sur sa peau. Il lui murmure des « ok » doux et faciles, pour qu’il s’adapte tranquillement à lui. Son regard est attiré par sa rune angélique sur son coude, mais il se retient de la toucher pour ne pas risquer de rompre leur moment. Stiles veut tellement vivre cette passion et garder en mémoire chaque seconde que son cœur bat plus vite encore. Il cherche une solution, dans le fond de son crâne pour que ce ne soit pas la seule et unique fois qu’ils s’aimeront ainsi.

Puis Alec se met à bouger, ses hanches lascives donnant le rythme profond à leur étreinte. Stiles lui agrippe les hanches et l’aide, le souffle lourd par l’intensité des sensations en lui. Il a tellement chaud qu’il respire fort mais peu importe. Il vient lécher le torse face à son visage et l’embrasse jusqu’à la clavicule sous les râles d’Alec qui lui agrippe les cheveux et va et vient plus vite autour de lui.

Tout est tellement serré autour de sa verge que Stiles commence à perdre pied, des étoiles dans les yeux, le parfum d’Alec flotte autour de lui comme une essence envoutante, bientôt son corps ne lui appartiendra plus et il perdra tout contrôle. Alors il attrape le sexe d’Alec dans sa main et s’applique à lui fournir le même plaisir qu’il peut ressentir à l’instant même, pressant fort et au même rythme que lui. Le nephilim lui redresse le visage et plonge sa langue dans sa bouche sans que Stiles n’émet la moindre résistance. Collés l’un à l’autre, dansant dans cette moiteur qu’est devenue leur peau, ils s’embrassent passionnément quand leurs êtres s’embrasent dans un tourbillon d’émotion que Stiles peine à déchiffrer, le souffle se coupe, le cœurs s’arrête et l’instant suivant, sa main geôlière se nappe d’un liquide chaud, le laissant lui-même puissamment aller au cœur d’Alec dans un râle fiévreux.

Et c’est comme si le monde est de retour autour d’eux, mais que le temps s’est arrêté pour les laisser respirer et reprendre leur souffle. Doucement, leurs mouvement lascifs s’estompent et Alec repose son front contre le sien avant de caresser ses lèvres et de juste rester ainsi pour respirer le même air.

 

Et Stiles aimerait vivre cet instant toute sa vie…

 

*** *** ***

 

Quand il se réveille le matin suivant, Alec sait. Il sait qu’il est seul dans ce lit trop grand et trop froid. Son cœur se comprime et il a un peu du mal à respirer. Tout ce temps à nier, tout ce temps à trouver des excuses. Du temps perdu, du temps gâché.

Il ouvre les yeux à contre cœur, mais il sait qu’il ne peut pas passer la journée entière les yeux fermés en espérant que la vérité ne lui claquerait pas au visage. Mais ça le plaque de plein fouet à peine son regard se pose sur l’oreiller vide face à lui.

Il sourit, parce que ça l’empêche de vouloir pleurer, et tire l’oreiller vide contre son visage. Son odeur est là tout autour de son visage et il inspire si profondément qu’il voit presque des étoiles. Il décide d’arrêter de s’apitoyer et qu’il est temps d’avancer, alors il repose l’oreiller et se redresse pour se lever quand son regard tombe sur une feuille pliée sûrement tombée sur le matelas. Elle porte son nom sur le première face, mais quand il la déplie… il n’y a rien d’écrit.

Et il ne sait pas comment, mais il sait. Il comprend ce qu’il a voulu lui dire, ce qu’il n’a pas réussi à dire. Parce que si les rôles avaient été inversés, Alec aurait fait la même chose. Comment lui dire que c’était la plus belle nuit de sa vie ? Que ça lui fait mal que Stiles soit parti ? Qu’il a l’impression que son cœur s’émiette à mesure qu’il fixe les mots absents ? Mais qu’au fond de lui, Stiles est la plus belle chose qu’il lui soit arrivée…

  * Ouai… moi aussi. Soupire-t-il




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note : Dans ce chapitre, on rattrape la dernière saison de TW (spoils attention). C'est pour moi, l'idée que j'ai eu en premier quand j'ai décidé cette fic. Pourquoi diable encore une fois Stiles est la petite princesse qui s'est fait mal ? Hum ? Je préfère donc ma version !  
> Bonne lecture

Stiles observe le ciel et les nuages à travers le hublot. Son cœur est triste et sa tête tourne au ralenti. Il a le sentiment qu’une partie de lui est toujours sur le sol Newyorkais et qu’elle le tire par un élastique puissant pour l’empêcher de le quitter. Il le ressent.

  * Hey…



Il tourne la tête vers le siège initialement vide à côté de lui, Derek vient de s’y installer. Il l’avait bien croisé lors de l’embarquement, mais il est en première classe alors que le seul billet que Stiles a pu se payer le classe à la queue de l’avion… Quelle joie.

  * Tiens, tu es venu te mélanger au commun des mortels ? Sourit-il alors qu’au même instant la chasse d’eau du toilette juste derrière lui résonne et qu’un homme à la pense bien portante se rhabille en sortant de l’endroit exiguë. Stiles grimace en observant l’homme s’éloigner.  « Ou plus bas encore… » Grogne-t-il.
  * J’ai un siège libre à côté de moi… tu peux venir. Je ne pense pas que d’autres passagers vont monter en marche. Il sourit et Stiles écarquille les yeux jusqu’à ce que ses sourcils dépassent sa tignasse devenue bien trop longue, mais il n’a pas envie de les couper, le temps de changer étant arrivé.
  * Je vois que tu fais de l’humour… Faudra me dire si l’avion s’est écrasé en court de route et qu’en fait… on est tous mort ! Derek ne dit rien et Stiles descend doucement de cette bulle colorée que, mine de rien, Derek vient de mettre en place. « C’est sympa… mais je vais prendre la grosse tête avec tout ce luxe » Il sourit et Derek hoche juste de la tête. « Bon, parle-moi de Beacon Hill. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »
  * Et bien… Derek s’installe confortablement dans le siège de seconde classe et parle à voix basse pour que Stiles l’entende. En même temps, vu le bruit assourdissant des moteurs, personne ne risque d’entendre quoi que ce soit. « J’ai croisé le chemin de Kate… Elle m’a fait comprendre que son père et elle ont un projet de grande envergure et le dénouement se passe à Beacon Hills. J’ai eu des nouvelles de Jackson et il est de retour lui aussi pour aider Scott. »
  * Que prépare le vieux Argent qui pourrait bien mériter que tout le monde rapplique ? On s’en est sorti avec bien moins de moyens contre lui.
  * Je ne sais pas… mais il y a une mobilisation de chasseur en herbe dans chaque ville supervisé par une meute. Derek grogne et sert le point, geste que Stiles capte facilement. « Chaque traces que j’ai suivi m’ont menées à des cadavres entassés, de vraies boucheries. »
  * Et Chris ? Il sait ce que son paternel prévoie ? Stiles se tourne vers lui, la curiosité tournant en crainte à chaque mot que le loup prononce. 
  * Il sait qu’il n’a pas la possibilité à lui seul de détruire la meute McCall, ou même toutes les autres.
  * Il a besoin d’aide…. Continue Stiles en observant l’ensemble des passagers dans cette partie de l’avion. « Il va recruter…. »
  * C’est déjà fait… Il se sert de la population. Tonne gravement le loup.
  * Il montre aux yeux du monde la face cachée de la lune et il se sert de la panique générale pour mettre son plan à exécution… Ce connard est doué. Stiles s’enfonce dans son siège et regarde les nuages innocent à travers le hublot. Ce vieux con ne les lâchera jamais et toutes les merdes qu’ils ont connu à ce jour n’arriveront jamais à sa cheville.



Il réfléchit à ce qu’il serait le mieux de faire face à cette situation. Mais il ne se voit pas arriver comme une fleur et s’excuser de son absence pour avoir égoïstement pensé à lui durant plusieurs semaines. Il faut qu’il trouve une solution pour se laisser du temps. Du temps pour parler avec Scott et Lydia une fois que Argent serait enfin six pieds sous terre.

  * Ne leur dit rien, s’il te plait…
  * Pour tes supers pouvoirs de ninjas ? Sourit Derek, les yeux fermés et la tête reposant sur le dossier du siège.
  * Arrête de faire de l’humour. J’ai un petit cœur… Il lui donne un léger coup de poing sur l’épaule, suite à ça, le loup redresse la tête et darde un regard noir sur sa petite personne. « Ouai… désolé… » Il croise ses bras pour occuper ses mains. « Ils ont autre chose à penser pour l’instant et… le mieux que l’on puisse faire c’est de mettre au point une excuse solide pour notre arrivée en même temps. On peut dire que…. Lors d’une enquête avec le FBI, je t’ai sauvé la vie ? »
  * Ce n’est pas très convainquant… Marmonne Derek.
  * Hey ! Non seulement je l’ai déjà fait par le passé, ne me dit pas merci d’ailleurs, c’était gratuit ! Mais je peux carrément faire encore mieux aujourd’hui…
  * Vrai. Mais dois-je te rappeler que Scott ne le sait pas ?
  * Mouai… Stiles se renfrogne dans son siège.
  * On va plutôt dire que c’est moi qui t’ai sauvé la vie comme une demoiselle en détresse. Derek sourit comme un diable sorti de sa boîte et Stiles n’essaie même pas de protester.
  * J’ai vraiment de vrais amis… qui me prenne pour une gazelle inoffensive… Génial. Il boude clairement et sort son téléphone machinalement pour voir s’il a des messages, mais il n’a aucun réseau. « Je préfère quand même mon idée »



 

*** *** ***

 

Jamais Stiles n’aurait pensé qu’en quelques semaines d’absence, un bordel sans nom puisse s’installer à Beacon Hill. Il n’a pas la prétention de se dire que sans lui, rien ne tourne correctement, mais sans lui, Scott a un mal de chien à prendre les bonnes décisions.

Maintenant que la menace Gérard Argent est écarté et que les habitants reprennent petit à petit leur esprit de petit naïf – plus si naïf – la ville reprend doucement ses marques. Et lui, par la même occasion, se mord le pouce pour chercher comment expliquer à Scott cet absence tout en se rappelant la réaction de Lydia quand il a mis fin à leur relation ce matin même. Un carnage. Il n’avait pas su lui mentir, avouant sa relation avec Alec et autant dire qu’elle est redevenu la charmante Lydia de son enfance, ignorante et froide.

Ça ne fait que trois jours qu’il est rentré et il a le sentiment que ça fait des années qu’il a quitté New York et laissé Alec dans ce lit.

Instinctivement, il regarde son portable et cherche la photo qu’il a prise avant de partir ce matin-là. Alec a la moitié du visage enfoui dans l’oreiller et ses bras sont croisés sous sa tête. Il est beau et Stiles sent son cœur faire un embardée à cette vision, sans compter les tatouages sur sa peau douce qu’il a longtemps caressé.

On toque à la porte de sa chambre et il s’empresse de ranger son portable dans sa poche. Scott entre dans la chambre et lui sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour une accolade dont ils ont le secret. Ça fait du bien de sentir la chaleur douce qui émane de son meilleur ami, de son frère. Il est rassurant mais aussi puissant et ses nouvelles capacités s’enhardissent de l’énergie qui émane de Scott.

  * Tu voulais me voir ? Sourit l’Alpha et Stiles met les mains dans ses poches, pinçant ses doigts sous les fourmillement qu’il ressent déjà. « C’est à propos de Malia ? Est-ce que tu…. »
  * Non mon pote. Pas de problème avec ça… Il se recule et prend ses clés de voiture sur son bureau. « Je dois te montrer un truc. »



Scott le suit, silencieux et ils grimpent dans la Jeep. Durant le trajet, Stiles est muet et cherche comment il va pouvoir parler avec Scott. Comment va-t-il lui expliquer ce qu’il a fait ces dernières semaines ? Ce qu’il est réellement ?

  * Stiles ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne t’ai jamais senti aussi anxieux…



Il pose une main sur son épaule pour le détendre mais Stiles sent tous les ondes en lui commencer à s’activer dans son torse. Cette sensation lui avait manqué malgré tout, parce que ça lui fait penser à Alec à leur connexion grâce à sa rune de compatibilité.

  * On est arrivé…



Stiles se gare sur le début d’un chemin de terre, non loin de vieux manoir Hale. Ils évoluent entre les arbres et quand Stiles juge que la zone est suffisamment sécurisée. Il se met à côté de Scott et s’assure qu’il reste bien sur son côté. Il tend sa main droite vers un arbre et laisse son excédent d’énergie s’expulser hors de lui pour venir se fracasser contre le tronc d’arbre le plus proche, le faisant trembler légèrement. Une traînée s’étend de ses pieds à l’arbre, le feuillage a été écarté et la terre incroyablement creusée.

  * Wow ! Scott recule d’un pas, sous le choc. « C’est toi qui a fait ça ? » Stiles baisse le bras le long de son corps et souffle lentement avant de baisser la tête et d’observer ses mains.
  * Quand ma mère était enceinte de moi, elle a été mordu par un Alpha. Il respire lentement et relève la tête vers son meilleur ami. « Elle n’a pas été transformé, rien ne lui est arrivé… C’est moi qui est tout pris. »
  * Attend… tu… Scott se pince l’arête du nez et réfléchit un instant. «Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne s’est jamais rien passé ? »
  * Il semblerait que l’appel du Nemeton lors de notre sacrifice a réveillé mes capacités.
  * Tu n’es pas un loup-garou. Constate l’Alpha et Stiles le félicite de ses progrès.
  * Nope. Je suis plutôt une sorte de pile géante. Devant le regard perdu de son frère, il tend la main vers Scott qui ne bouge pas d’un poil face à son geste et il a envie de pleurer face à sa confiance, celle qu’il avait perdu quelques mois plus tôt. « J’absorbe les énergies… et je les évacue. »
  * Co… comment as-tu appris à les gérer ?
  * Et bien…. Je ne t’ai pas tout dit non plus…



Stiles commence à marcher et Scott le suit. Peut-être sera-t-il plus facile d’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé depuis le début en marchant. Ne pas observer son visage passer par différentes émotions qui pourrait le faire culpabiliser d’avantage.

Alors il lui explique tout. Il lui parle de Ross et de ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé dans la gare fantôme lors de la chasse sauvage, il ne lui épargne pas le sentiment d’abandon qui l’avait englouti à l’idée d’avoir été oublié au même titre que tous les autres. Il lui parle des Shadowhunter et de l’histoire des nephilim, du monde obscure et même un peu de la meute de New-York. Il évoque le passage de Derek et son aide pour une histoire de possession. Il lui parle d’Alec…

A aucun moment Scott ne l’interrompe, l’écoutant sans jamais le couper et Stiles pense à le remercier une fois qu’il aura terminé. Scott lui a manqué, pas uniquement sur ces dernières semaines, mais aussi sur les derniers mois, peut-être même les dernières années. Toute leur vie n’a été qu’une merde sans fin et il ne se rappelle plus la dernière fois où ils ont juste… discutés.

  * Alors tu n’as pas été au FBI… Souffle Scott une fois qu’il a terminé de parler.
  * Non… Il fallait que je sache ce que j’étais. Stiles fronce le regard. Il lui a parlé d’Alec et de leurs intimités sans trop entrer dans les détails et il n’a absolument rien relevé. « Et Ross en savait plus sur moi en deux minutes que Deaton en cinq ans… » Il finit par s’arrêter de marcher, posant une main sur son torse pour que Scott arrête à son tour. « Si jamais je ne peux pas me contrôler ou que… ça m’échappe. Tu dois appeler Alec, Scott. Lui seul peut annuler l’effet de mes capacités. »
  * Est-ce que je dois être jaloux ? Sourit Scott, le regard lubrique.
  * Non. Stiles est amusé et un peu plus rassuré.
  * Je suis ton meilleur ami, ton frère en plus d’être l’Alpha. Je devrais être celui qui t’aide.



Stiles entend bien le ton mélancolique dans la voix de son meilleur ami, mais il ne sait pas comment lui expliquer pourquoi seul Alec peut l’aider. Mais il remercie la providence d’être tombé sur ce petit con dans cette église pourrie.

  * Tu en as parlé à Lydia ? Demande Scott en changeant de sujet, reprenant la marche en lui jetant un regard lourd. Stiles grimace. Il a déjà tout dit à Lydia. Tout, et pas plus tard que ce matin quand elle a essayé de lui ôter son t-shirt. « Je vois… D’abord Jackson… maintenant toi… »
  * Quoi, d’abord Jackson ? Fronce-t-il le regard, pas sûr de comprendre où son idiot de frère veut en venir.
  * Bah… Scott écarquille les yeux et le montre du doigts dans un geste d’évidence totale. « Tu sais… Il est avec Aiden ! »
  * Je ne suis pas gay ! Cri Stiles sous le choc.
  * Quoi, mais… je n’ai pas bien compris alors ? Tu… avec Alec ? Scott ressemble clairement a un chiot perdu dans les bois.
  * Si ! Mais… je ne suis pas gay. Conclue-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse, semblant se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Scott soupire, souriant doucement en secouant la tête.
  * J’ai capté ta photo sur ton téléphone hier, ton regard vague quand tu crois que personne ne regarde dans ta direction… Stiles. Je vois bien que ce gars est important pour toi et je n’ai aucun problème avec ça. Je t’aime comme tu es mon frère…
  * Arrête, tu m’as me faire pleurer ! Il fait semblant de chouiner comme une vieille maman gâteuse et lui balance son poing dans l’épaule. « Tu veux essayer un truc cool ? »
  * Ouai !



Stiles lui demande d’enlever sa veste et il s’exécute. Doucement, il pose sa main sur son tatouage, le symbole de la meute. Avec de la concentration, Stiles n’a pas besoin de la toucher pour sentir son énergie. Peut-être parce qu’il y ai lié, par le lien de meute. Mais il la sent battre avec rythme en lui.

  * Wow… Soupire Scott en observant cette main couvrir son symbole. « Tu sens la même chose que moi ? »
  * Oui… Stiles ferme les yeux et ressent la chaleur douce remonter le long de son bras pour se loger directement dans sa poitrine. C’est comme un grondement sourd qui se diffuse ensuite dans l’ensemble de son être.. « C’est différent… » Respire-t-il lentement en ouvrant les yeux vers Scott. Son meilleur ami le fixe surprit et Stiles ressent l’émotion en lui. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »
  * Tes yeux… sourit Scott, incapable de bouger. « Ils sont verts. »



Automatiquement, Stiles lâche son bras et sort son téléphone pour lancer l’application appareil photo et observer son visage. Le choc est lisible, ses yeux sont vertes émeraudes, d’un éclat brillant comme pour les yeux de Scott et de Liam malgré leur couleur différente. Puis doucement la couleur disparaît au profit de l’ambre habituelle et il regrette de ne pas avoir immortalisé ça. C’est trop cool !

 

*** *** ***

 

  * Attends, tu peux me dire où tu as appris à faire ça ?! Hurle Scott en courant alors que Stiles le suit de très près, la mort aux trousses.
  * Heu… c’est peut-être pas vraiment le moment-là ! Ils slaloment entre les arbres, des grognements effrayant ne semble pas leur lâcher le train, ça court vite et ça fait bien trop de bruit pour que ce soit normal.
  * Si c’est pas maintenant, quand alors ? Parce que là, tu l’as énervé et il a appelé tous ses potes ! Scott jette un regard derrière lui rapidement, il ne les voient pas, mais tous ses sens lupins savent que ces putains de montres sont derrière eux.
  * J’ai pris des corps de boxes si tu veux tout savoir ! Stiles court plus vite que Scott et il le dépasse soudain de quelques petits centimètres, alors l’Alpha accélère et grogne pour se donner plus de poussée.
  * On fait des pirouettes à la boxe ?!



Stiles préfère ne pas répondre et réfléchis à une solution. Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis leur discussion dans les bois et les deux acolytes n’ont jamais été aussi proches. Scott se faisait plaisir de laisser Stiles se servir de lui pour s’exercer à ses pouvoirs et Stiles s’était moqué de lui, lui répétant à chaque fois que « ça rend sourd mon pote, tu le sais ça ? », mais l’Alpha trouvait la sensation de ce partage d’énergie euphorisant, et ça le fait presque planer.

Ils avaient tous les deux conclus que les liens de meute, de famille et de longues années d’amitié rendait cette connexion plus forte qu’avec les autres. Et l’énergie de Scott était tellement puissante, que les poussées de Stiles étaient spectaculaires. Et alors qu’ils s’entraînaient dans leur lieu fétiche, une bête de foire, plus proche d’un ogre croisé d’un chien enragé était sorti de nulle part pour sauter sur Stiles.

La chose a une haleine putride et il n’a pas envie de se mettre à parier qu’elle a dû bouffer quelque chose de sanguinolent durant les dernières heures… Il retient les deux cornes qui lui sortent du nez et tourne la tête pour l’empêcher de lui mordre le visage. Il lui flanque un coup de poing pour l’éloigner de sa tête et l’élan de recule et suffisant pour qu’il prenne appui de sa main sur le sol et élance des jambes vers le haut du corps pour emprisonner la tête du monstre entre ses jambes et le faire pivoter contre le sol. Il lui flanque un nouveau coup de poing avant que Scott ne l’aide à se relever. En une fraction de seconde, la chose se relève et se met à hurler si fort que des postillons dégoutants les atteignent.

L’instant suivant, plusieurs bestioles du même genre sortent du bois pour les encercler. Il aura juste fallut que Scott se mette à crier de courir pour que Stiles se retrouve à chercher une solution alors qu’il est essoufflé comme jamais.

  * Tu les as compté ? Demande Stiles en s’assurant de ne pas se vautrer à la première branche qui traine.
  * Je dirais cinq ! Mais à ce rythme on va les mener directement en ville !
  * Faut les stopper maintenant ! Finalement il arrête de courir et Scott se poste juste à côté de lui. Stiles profite de l’énergie qu’il a emmagasiner avec Scott un peu plus tôt et sans réfléchir tape dans ses mains bien loin devant lui. Une onde de choc terrasse le bois et les bêtes de foire sont projetés en arrière pour finir par voler en éclat de chair avant même d’atterrir sur le sol.



Scott reste bouche bée et Stiles n’ose plus bouger, ses mains toujours dans la même position. Son cœur bat fort et ses jambes tremblent sous l’adrénaline.

  * Est-ce que… je viens… de….
  * On dirait bien… Scott avance doucement vers les déchets des bestioles et doucement ils s’évaporent comme de la cendre froide. « Viens, on rentre. On va trouver ce que c’était… »




	13. Chapter 13

Alec rentre à l’institut, épuisé. Il pue et du sang séché parsème sa peau tatouée et son pull à moitié arraché. Il sait volontiers qu’il n’est pas beau à voir dans l’instant, mais ce n’est rien comparé aux démons sharx qu’il a éliminés. Grâce à lui, une terrestre est rentré chez elle ce soir, dans les bras inquiets de ses parents.

Il soupire et range ses armes dans le coffre destinés à cet usage. Izzy a renforcé le système de sécurité depuis sa prise de fonction au poste de gardienne des armes. Son arc et ses flèches en sécurité, il enlève sa veste et se dirige dans sa chambre où il est grand temps de prendre une douche.

Sous l’eau chaude, il ferme les yeux et l’image de Stiles prend vie sous ses paupières. L’idée d’être si loin et sans nouvelles lui brise les os et transperce son cœur. Mais il ne lui en veut pas, il sait comment Stiles fonctionne et il est exactement comme lui. L’un et l’autre ne veut pas déranger, mais il a peur que ce qu’il y a entre eux ne s’éloigne jusqu’à disparaître dans le temps et l’espace pour n’être plus qu’un léger souvenir mélancolique.

Il refuse.

Quand il sort de la douche, il enfile juste une serviette autour de sa taille. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser ce qu’il y a en eux devenir une fumée légère, il prend son portable et tape très vite son message pour l’envoyer en une seconde. S’il réfléchit de trop, jamais il ne l’enverra. Tout ce qu’il souhaite, c’est une réponse, un retour, quel qu’il soit. Il espère qu’il va bien, qu’il est en sécurité et qu’un jour ils pourront se revoir. Il veut juste sentir à nouveau sa peau sous ses doigts, son odeur sur l’oreiller ou encore voir son sourire et ses yeux espiègles.

Il espère.

On frappe à la porte et il frotte sa tignasse humide. Le temps de poser son téléphone sur la table de chevet il se lève et ouvre sa porte d’un cran. C’est Jace, alors il ouvre d’avantage et le laisse entrer le temps d’aller dans son dressing pour enfiler des vêtements.

  * Alors, tu en as eu combien ? Sourit Jace même si Alec n’est pas dupe.
  * Pas assez… Marmonne-t-il, tuer ces démons lui faisait penser à autre chose et maintenant qu’il n’a rien à faire, le manque grandi en lui. Jace le regarde revenir vers son lit pour enfiler ses chaussures.
  * Un petit entraînement ? Propose son Parabataï en montre la porte du doigt. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu te ramollisses pendant que tu te languis d’amour ! » Il chantonne le dernier mot et Alec sourit avant de secouer la tête, amusé.



Les deux frères d’armes quittent la chambre au même moment où le portable d’Alec, oublié sur la table de chevet, annonce un nouveau message de Stiles.

 

*** *** ***

 

Stiles repose son portable sur son torse, le cœur battant et le cerveau bien trop réveillé pour les trois heures du matin affichés sur son réveil. Il se sent mal d’avoir hésité tout ce temps pour lui envoyer un message et il est tellement reconnaissant qu’Alec est eu le cran de le faire en premier.

**_« Je pense à toi… »_ **

Quand son téléphone a vibré sur son petit meuble, il avait juste envie de grogner contre l’imbécile qui osait le réveiller et que d’autres chiens de l’enfer – comme ils l’avaient découverts plus tôt dans la journée précédente – étaient revenus et que ça méritait donc de le réveiller. Mais c’était un message d’Alec. **_« Je pense à toi… »_**

Bordel. Si seulement il savait à quel point il pense à lui aussi. Les mouchoirs usagés au sol près de son lit pensent à lui aussi. Il espère juste qu’il comprendra sa référence, qu’il comprendra que les mots envoyés sont leurs mots.

Il profite du silence et de la nuit pour réfléchir de quelle façon il pourrait retourner près de lui tout en étant proche de la meute au moindre problème. Mais comment être assez proches alors que New-York est à des milliers de kilomètres et que l’avion est juste trop long ? Sans oublier que c’est affreusement trop cher. La rentrée en fac est pour dans quelques semaines, il a été accepté à la fac la plus proche, mais ses résultats lui permettraient de pouvoir postuler à New-York. Il sait qu’il est trop tard, que s’il postule maintenant, il sera sur une liste d’attente qu’il ne lui laissera peut-être pas la possibilité d’intégrer un cursus cette année… Et que dirait son père ? _« Stiles, il est hors de question que tu abandonnes ton entrée à l’université alors qu’elle t’es assurée pour un amour de vacances à l’autre bout du pays ! »_

Stiles l’entend si fort… Et ça fait mal.

Mais il est majeur aujourd’hui, il se laisse même pousser la barbe et les cheveux. Non pas qu’il veuille ressembler à un hippie déguelasse, mais il a aimé qu’Alec passe ses mains dans ses cheveux pour tirer dessus alors qu’il entre en lui lentement.

Peut-être que ce c’est idiot. Peut-être que c’est irréfléchie et qu’il regrettera dans quelques années ou plus tristement dans quelques mois, cette décision. Mais il en a marre de se prendre la tête et il n’a jamais autant vécu qu’en partant pour lui à New-York, même avant sa rencontre avec le Shadowhunter.

Comprenant qu’il n’arriverait pas à dormir, il se lève et prend une douche pour terminer de se réveiller. Une fois un peu plus frais, il se place devant son ordinateur et se lance dans la recherche des inscriptions en ligne de dernière minute pour les facultés de New-York. Il sait qu’il ne pourra pas postuler pour une Ivy League, mais au moins être assez proche de l’appart de Clary, en espérant que cette fois ci, elle veuille bien le louer. Ce loft, c’était quelque chose. Les souvenirs sont si présent en lui qu’il a l’impression que c’est hier qu’il a quitté New-York. Et pourtant… des semaines se sont écoulées et la distance ne l’aide pas à remonter la pente. Il est en manque de la ville, de la salle de boxe, de l’église gothique en ruine…

Il est en manque d’Alec…

 

*** *** ***

 

  * C’est une sorcière. Conclu Stiles, l’air grave. J’en ai déjà vu, les sorciers ont des pouvoirs redoutables et celle la est capable de sortir ces bestioles des enfers…
  * On est dans la merde. Finit Liam à sa droite.



La meute est actuellement dans le local de Deaton – parti on ne sait où – dispersée autour de la table d’auscultation en inox. La matière est froide sous les mains de Stiles, mais il sent son échine vibrer terminant de glacer son corps d’angoisse. Il regarde Scott face à lui. Leur regard est lourd de sens et ils n’ont pas vraiment besoin de communiquer d’avantage. Ils savent tous les deux qu’ils sont dans la merde.

  * Quel est son but ? Demande Lydia à côté de Scott, tout passablement énervé contre Stiles depuis son retour et ses révélations. Mais Stiles comprend et ne la brusque pas. « Elle s’acharne sur nous sans qu’on est le temps de respirer. »
  * Je crois savoir… Stiles sort un document de sa poche. « Sur une intuition, j’ai fait des recherches sur Jennifer Blake… »
  * Blake ? Répète Scott.
  * Ouai… En fait, son énergie noire m’a rappeler le Darach. Alors j’ai cherché et j’ai retrouvé cette photo. Il déplie la feuille qu’il a imprimé à l’arrache et l’étale sur la table aux yeux de tous. « Blake est là… » Il la pointe du doigt et montre ensuite une jeune femme juste à côté d’elle, dans les bras l’une de l’autre, le sourire aux lèvres. « Elles sont sœur. »



Scott prend la feuille entre ses mains et observe le visage des deux femmes en silence et Stiles sait à quoi il pense.

  * Si c’est une vengeance, elle pourrait déployer tous les moyens. Souffle Lydia.
  * Je crois que les chiens de l’enfer sont un sacré moyen.



Tous regarde Liam, le petit jeune a raison… et c’est terrifiant.

 

*** *** ***

 

  * Hey Clary, tu as une minute ? Izzy passe sa tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte de chambre de son amie.
  * Oui, entre !



Clary termine de lacer ses bottes et se lève de son lit pour attacher ses cheveux dans une queue haute et lâche. Izzy entre dans la chambre, déjà prête pour leur mission. Un groupe du cercle s’est échappé de l’enclave et ils doivent les retrouver.

  * Tu sais que je suis une curieuse affamée et que pour le bien être de mon frère…
  * Tu surveille Stiles comme une psychopathe ? Sourit Clary, laissant Izzy la bouche entre ouverte de stupeur.
  * Comment sais-tu ça ?
  * Seulement parce que je te connais Lightwood. Clary enfile une veste et range ses poignards dans les poches de sa ceinture avant d’approcher d’Izzy et de sourire doucement. « Qu’est que tu manigance du coup ? »Izzy sourit et se balance doucement sur elle-même.
  * J’ai découvert que Stiles postule pour des facs ici à New-York… Le ton suspendu laisse sous-entendre pleins de chose. Clary sourit. « Je n’ai rien dit à Alec… mais je pense que vu ses capacités… »
  * Il aurait besoin d’un logement sécurisé et pas trop loin de l’Institut ?



Izzy n’a pas assez de dents pour montrer l’ensemble de son sourire. Elle sait que Clary est une amie géniale et qu’il n’est pas toujours utile de parler avec des mots pour qu’elles se comprennent. Elle croise les doigts devant elle dans une prière silencieuse et la jeune rousse lève les yeux au ciel.

  * Tu sais que je ne sais pas quoi faire de ce loft, Izzy. Bien sûr qu’il peut y retourner !
  * Tu es un amour ! Alec va tellement partir en vrille ! Elle rit de joie et la serre dans ses bras. « Tu l’aurais vu rentrer à l’Institut ce jour-là… c’est une image de mon frère que je ne veux plus revoir de sitôt ! »
  * Je comprends… Bon, on des démons à tuer. Dépêchons nous avons qu’Alec nous étripe.
  * Lui ou sa morosité ?



Clary lève les yeux au ciel et Izzy sourit, consciente que son frère fait son maximum pour cacher ses émotions. Passé maître en la matière, sa sœur n’a jamais été dupe quant à ses états d’âmes.

 

*** *** ***

 

Quand son corps tombe lourdement sur le sol, il grogne de douleur. Son souffle se coupe et il tousse en posant une main sur son torse.

  * Stiles ! Lève-toi !



Il a tellement de mal à entendre la voix de Scott avec tous les grognements bestiaux qu’il y a autour d’eux. Dans quelle merde se sont-ils encore fourrés ? Il se relève et replie les manches de sa chemise à moitié déchirée, au final il l’enlève et son t-shirt blanc n’est pas dans le meilleur des état non plus.

Il pose un regard son le tissu et il remarque qu’il saigne au niveau de sa hanche. Il lève le maillot et touche sa peau pour nettoyer le sang pour observer la plaie. Mais il n’a rien. A peine une égratignure.

  * Bon sang…



Il cicatrise ! Comme les autres ! Il aimerait tant sauter de joie et défiler comme une starlette à cette nouvelle. Se pavaner auprès de son père et lui assurer que jamais plus il ne sera blesser et qu’il n’aura à s’inquiéter pour lui. Mais Derek sous sa forme lupine cours pour foncer dans un chien de l’enfer et le propulse loin de lui. Il n’a pas besoin de croiser son regard pour comprendre qu’il doit se concentrer et remettre à plus tard son idée de jouer les divas.

Il jette un regard autour de lui, Lydia a appris à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se battre contre les chiens de l’enfer, gentiment invoqués par cette sorcière maléfique. Liam joue d’acrobaties comme son cher Alpha le lui a appris et Malia se bat aux côtés de Scott comme le beau petit couple qu’ils sont devenus.

Mais ces horribles bestioles sont bien trop nombreuses et le regard de cette sorcière au loin semble posé sur eux comme un bourreau attendant la sentence. Stiles n’a pas trente-six solutions.

Il court vers Derek qui finit de planter ses dents dans la jugulaire d’un chien de l’enfer dont les griffes gigantesque tirailles le pelage du loup sans que Derek n’émette le moindre son douloureux. Stiles cri son nom pour qu’il le reconnaisse et pose ses mains sur ses reins sans craindre que ses instincts primaires ne le pousse à se retourner contre lui. Stiles ouvre les yeux et il sent ses pupilles se dilater quand il ressent son énergie traverser ses cellules nerveuses.

Ensuite, il trace vers Scott. Lui et Derek ont une énergie si forte qu’ils lui seront bien utile pour éradiquer l’ensemble des monstres.

  * Dis leur de se mettre à terre quand je te le dirais, ok ?



Scott acquiesce et le laisse poser sa main sur le tatouage, symbole de la meute. Le geste semble anodin vu de l’extérieur, mais Stiles absorbe l’énergie de son Alpha, changeant ainsi la couleur de ses pupilles d’un verts émeraudes brillant. Il lui fait un clin d’œil et recule en sentant l’énergie de ses amis vrombir en lui sans s’empêcher de comparer les sensations qu’il avait avec Alec grâce à sa rune angélique. Ne pas satisfaire cette pulsion provoquait en lui une douleur semblable à une peine de cœur. Ca ronge les os et écrase les poumons. Et ce souvenir, à cet instant même, lui prouve que ce qu’il y a eu entre eux n’avait fait que grandir en lui et il avait juste refusé les signes. Dommage qu’il est ouvert les yeux trop tard…

Il ravale ses regrets et préfère se dire qu’il a pris des dispositions pour retourner voir Alec et lui demander s’il veut reprendre les choses où ils les ont laissé quelques semaines plus tôt. Et même les leurs courts messages qu’ils s’envoient de temps en temps le rassure, il aimerait juste pourvoir le sentir contre lui et lire dans son regard le même désir que lui.

Il tend ses bras le long de son corps et ferme les yeux, sentant le vent tourbillonner autour de lui et le sol trembler doucement sous ses pieds. L’électricité qui court en lui le fait sourire, mais tout en restant concentré, il geste un regard à Scott et l’Alpha hoche la tête, intimant à Malia de se baisser. Les membres de sa meute l’imite alors que leurs assaillants reculent, effrayés par le sol qui tremble de plus en plus fortement, comme des chiens apeurés.

Puis Stiles observe la sorcière plus loin, presque à l’abris à la lisière des arbres de cette clairière. Elle darde sur Stiles ses yeux onyx de colère et il a un rictus. En une seconde, il lève les bras et tape ses mains loin devant lui pour qu’une onde de choc vrille autour de lui pour venir percuter les chiens de l’enfer. Les bestioles sont projetés avant d’exploser dans un amas de cendre rougeoyantes.

La sœur de Jennifer se met à crier de rage, la colère au visage tournée dans la direction de Stiles. Il peut lire l’enfer dans son regard et au fond de lui il admet qu’il a peur. Il sent tout le mal qu’elle pourrait faire, à lui ou à la meute, son échine frissonnante le ressent aussi. Puis en un éclair, elle est devant lui, le nez frôlant le sien, les yeux entièrement noir tout droit venu des bas fond de la terre. Son cœur cesse de battre un court instant qui lui parait être des heures. Il sent un contact chaud sur ses lèvres et il écarquille les yeux, sentant en lui s’insinuer la noirceur de cette âme ensorcelée de magie noire. Ca coule dans son larynx et descend pour brûler ses poumons et enflammer son estomac. Ce n’est plus de l’électricité en lui, c’est les flammes de l’enfer.

  * Tu voulais de l’énergie mon tout beau… Chuchote-t-elle en reculant son visage qui pourrait être doux et beau sans cette haine dans le regard. Stiles entend les grondements familiers de son Alpha, son souffle se coupe. « Je te donne la mienne volontiers… » Une larme perle dans le coin de ses yeux avant de rouler sur ses joues à l’origine porcelaines puis devient livide, presque gris et sans vie .



Quand elle est éloignée d’elle par la force de Scott, il recule de quelques pas. Soudain ses poumons se rappellent leur première fonction et il cherche comment récupérer de l’air frais. Il suffoque.

Il suffoque et ses yeux commencent à voir trouble. Malia attire son attention en le saisissant par les épaules et le secouant sans aucun ménagement. Il pourrait sourire, mais il n’y arrive pas. Il sent en lui les larves de la putréfaction des enfers. Il éloigne Malia de lui en la poussant un peu durement mais recule en sentant que tout son être est en train de se faire déborder par l’énergie noire qu’elle lui a soufflé entre les lèvres.

  * Stiles !



Même la voix de Scott est sourde et pourtant il sait qu’il est là près de lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Même Derek tourne autour de lui, le loup inspirant l’odeur sombre et pourrie qu’il doit dégager. Même lui la sent.

  * Stiles !



Il tend les bras autour de lui pour qu’on ne l’approche pas, tournant sur lui-même pour chercher une solution afin d’évacuer cette force noire. Mais il sait qu’à quelques centaines de mètres se trouvent un parc pour enfant, que sa meute et là tout près. Et il n’a pas idiot au point d’ignorer que ce qu’il a absorber créera surement autour de de dégât qu’une bombe nucléaire.

Scott l’empêche de continuer à errer dans la clairière et lui sais les épaules pour planter son regard dans le siens.

  * Hey, Stiles ! Concentre toi !
  * Je peux… pas… Il attrapa à son tour les bras de Scott et les sert aussi fort qu’il peut. Il a l’impression que sa peau le brûle et qu’elle craquelle pour évacuer tout ce trop plein d’essence diabolique. « Scott… ça brûle ! »
  * C’est trop puissant pour lui ! Hurle Lydia en approchant de lui et Stiles saurait aimé pouvoir se réjouir qu’elle puisse s’inquiéter pour lui et qu’elle ne lui tienne plus rigueur de leur rupture. Mais il se met à trembler et le vent se met à siffler dans ses oreilles.



Un nouveau tremblement de terre fait vibrer la meute autour de lui et il se rend compte qu’il est totalement en train de perdre le contrôle. Il serre les dents et appui son regard vers Scott. Son Alpha prend alors son portable dans sa poche et compose le seul numéro qui peut les sauver.

 

*** *** ***

 

Jace sait qu’ils ne peuvent pas toujours gagnés et qu’ils ont même souvent perdus. Mais quand on perd l’un de ses soldats, quand un Shadowhunter meurt au combat, on sent une partie de soi s’envoler avec lui. Mais il sait aussi qu’Alec aura du mal à en revenir. Perdre un homme sous ses ordres, un homme dont on a la charge et la responsabilité… C’est difficile à vivre.

Alors il observe son Parabataï entrer dans l’institut et se faufiler à pas rapide vers l’arrière de le bâtisse, là où lui et Clary peuvent s’entrainer sans risquer de blesser quelqu’un avec leur lien angélique. A distance, il décide de le rejoindre et de le soutenir comme le ferait un frère, un meilleur ami. Puis soudain il entend des bruits sourd suivi d’un barda pas possible, alors il accélère et trouve Alec entouré d’armes au sol et d’un meuble fracassé. Ses poings sont serrés et sa mâchoire et contracté, Jace n’ pas besoin de se concentrer sur leur lien pour connaître son été d’esprit. Alec est en colère et déprimé. En colère pour la perte d’un Shadowhunter qui s’est sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie dans cette bataille et déprimé par sa relation avec Stiles.

  * Hey… Jace approche doucement vers lui et se faufile entre les épées, les dagues et autres marteaux à clous. « Alec, ce n’est pas de ta faute… »



Mais Alec ne répond pas. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches pour se donner une nouvelle contenance et réfléchir à tout ça sans grimacer une seule fois, sur sa hanche, il a une entaille légèrement sanguinolente. Il est épuisé de donné sa vie, son temps et son énergie à tout ça… Alors quoi ? C’est comme ça que va se résumé la vie d’un Shadowhunter ? Se sacrifier pour la cause ? Pour les anges absents ? Et parce qu’il est le chef et le directeur de cet Institut, il va regarder ses soldats mourir ? Il lève la tête et son regard tombe sur les œuvres d’arts angéliques. Des soldats potelés se battant pour Dieu, qui éloignent les enfers de la Terre pour sauver les Terrestres… Il glousse amèrement et se mord la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas laisser les larmes envahir ses yeux.

Il est fatigué.

  * Parle-moi, Alec ! Je sens à quel point tu es rongé. Jace pose une main sur son épaule et Alec baisse la tête, plus perdu que jamais. Face à son mutisme, il propose d’aller boire un verre entre « homme ». Alec sourit. Ça fait un bail que tous les deux n’avaient pas pris du temps pour eux. « Soigne moi ça avant… je voudrais pas que ton corps d’athlète devienne moche. »



Mais Alec n’a pas le temps de répondre que son portable sonne dans sa poche, la sonnerie éclatant leur échange et dissipant la tension colérique de ses épaules. Il décroche tout en saisissant mutuellement leur poignets dans ce geste fraternel qu’ils ont tant l’habitude de faire entre eux.

  * Lightwood. Se présente-t-il en ne reconnaissant pas le numéro.
  * Alec ? Alec Lightwood ? La voix de l’autre côté de la ligne cri au-delà du vent qu’il peut entendre.
  * C’est pour quoi ? Il fronce le regard face à Jace qui peut entendre le bruit du vent et les cris. Alors Alec met le haut-parleur.
  * Je suis Scott Mc Call… Alec reconnaît le nom de l’Alpha de Stiles et Jace se rapproche plus près, l’inquiétude sur le visage. « Stiles a absorbé de la magie noire. Il… Il ne peut pas la contenir, elle est trop puissante pour lui ! »
  * Vous êtes où ? Aboie Alec, son corps soudainement lourd, le sang glacé.



Jace le pousse à sortir de la pièce et ils se dirigent tous les deux vers l’open-space, Izzy est sur place et le blond lui demande de tracer l’appel de Scott.

  * Dites-moi ce que je peux faire ! Il… il y a des gamins dans le secteur.
  * Mettez-vous à l’abris ! On arrive



Alec voit Clary arriver au pas de course et elle prépare déjà sa stèle, un œil sur l’écran où la localisation est indiquée.

  * Vous êtes à New-York ! Stiles n’attendra jamais ! Alec serre les dents et il a l’impression qu’il n’y sera jamais à temps. « Scott regarde !... Il saigne ! »
  * Clary, dis-moi que c’est bon ! Hurle-t-il la pression de son sang atteignant la qualité d’un ristretto.
  * Maintenant !



Clary dessine une rune devant elle, dans le vide, et y pose sa main avant qu’un portail ne s’ouvre sur la tempête du siècle. Chacun leur tour, ils passent le portail et atterrissent en pleine clairière dont le ciel est sombre, zébré par l’orage et fouetté par le vent. Alec sent la rune sur son cou réagir instantanément au pouvoir de Stiles, elle brûle légèrement mais il se retient de grimacer et cherche du regard ce brun qui lui manque affreusement.

  * Là ! Cri Izzy en montrant du doigt le groupe à une centaine de mètre.



Alec ne réfléchit plus et se met à courir à toute vitesse vers Stiles. Le vent lui fouette le visage mais il s’en fiche. Son cœur bat tellement vite qu’il pourrait presque le dépasser, ses pieds touchent à peine le sol et il s’élance dans cette ligne droite, le regard fixé sur Stiles qui ne semble pas encore l’avoir remarqué. Sa rune brille de plus en plus à mesure qu’il approche et soudain Stiles lève les yeux sur lui.

Scott lui tient l’épaule pour le soutenir et les membres de la meute s’éloigne à sa demande, appuyé par Alec qui arrive droit sur eux. Stiles sent la tension le quitter et il relâche les épaules dans un souffle soulagé.

Puis Alec est là, il ralenti juste assez pour le pas le faire tomer et l’attrape dans une accolade serrée pour coller tout son corps contre lui.

  * Je suis là… Souffle-t-il. Stiles sert sa veste dans ses poing et hurle dans son cou pour relâcher l’énergie en lui, quand un éclair flamboyant inonde la clairière et aveugle l’ensemble des personnes présente sur le site.



Puis doucement, le froid se dissipe en même temps que les nuages et le vent retombe à l’instant même où le soleil revient dans la clairière. Tous relâche la pression et les Shadowhunters restant rejoignent le groupe.

  * Est-ce que tout va bien ? S’enquit Jace, d’un regard circulaire sur les lieux et les personnes.
  * Oui… Oui, on va bien. Scott s’avance et lui tend une main pour le remercier avant de désigner le corps sans vie de la sorcière. « Je crois qu’elle a donné toute sa vitalité à Stiles. »



Stiles respire intensément dans les bras d’Alec. La tension tombe lourdement en lui et il se sent pratiquement vidé sans plus aucune force, même pour s’éloigner de lui. Mais Alec le fait pour lui et il pose une main sur sa joue et son cou pour observer son visage. Un liquide visqueux noir a coulé de son nez, ses cheveux ont poussés, il a une repousse de barbe naissance et le visage épuisé.

  * T’as une salle gueule… Sourit Stiles avant de fermé les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.
  * Le dernier sacrifice. Lance Lydia aux côtés de Scott, les deux hommes tournent alors leur attention aux autres mais Alec maintient Stiles contre sa hanche au cas où il serait trop faible pour tenir debout tout seul. « Elle n’avait plus rien à perdre après la mort de sa sœur… »
  * Est-ce qu’on peut savoir ? Clary sourit à la future histoire palpitante qui doit se cacher derrière ce drame et Scott sourit avant de baisser gentiment la tête et jeter un regard à Stiles.
  * Si vous avez le temps… On va vous expliquer.



Izzy accepte volontiers la première s’approchant du loup pour se baisser à sa hauteur et sourire chaleureusement.

  * Allons te trouver de quoi t’habiller… Elle lui fait un clin d’œil et le loup recule d’un pas en jetant un regard à Stiles.
  * Elle est effrayante, je sais… Rit il en commençant à marcher pour quitter cet endroit.




	14. Chapter 14

S’il avait dû parier sur quelque chose, Stiles l’aurait fait sur l’équipe des Metz. Sur Liam qui aurait mordu son premier humain durant la première année de transformation, sur Derek qui l’égorge pour de vrai. Mais jamais il n’aurait parié sur ça. Les Shadowhunters et la meute de Beacon Hills réunis dans le jardin de Scott pour un barbecue nocturne.

Il est assis sur le muret dans le fond du jardin, il a une bière dans une main et son regard se porte sur Alec discutant avec Scott plus loin. Il n’aurait jamais cru assister à ça s’il y avait pensé ce matin en se levant. Jace et Clary discutent avec Malia et Liam alors que Derek semble être devenu la nouvelle attraction d’Isabelle Lightwood, ne lui en déplaise s’il devait en juger au sourire du brun.

  * C’est lui ou c’est elle qui le courtise à ton avis ? Stiles lève la tête et reste perdu un instant face à Lydia qui prend place à côté de lui.
  * Heu… je dirai que c’est elle. Ils les observe à nouveau et boit une gorgée quand Izzy pose une main sur ses pectoraux. « Définitivement elle ». Lydia sourit et il n’ose pas la regarder.
  * Je comprends tu sais… Souffle-t-elle en venant poser la tête sur son épaule.
  * Comprendre quoi ? Il boit à nouveau sa bière, préférant faire autre chose que penser au fait que Lydia Martin ne semblait plus vouloir l’éviter.
  * Lui. Elle donne un léger coup de tête en direction d’Alec et de Scott. "S’il avait été hétéro, je lui aurait sûrement sauté dessus." 



Stiles observe alors Alec qui discute toujours avec Scott, sauf que cette fois Jace les a rejoints. Alec écoute et sourit, parfois il rit même et Stiles n’ose pas imaginer ce que peut lui raconter son idiot de frère. Puis, sentant sûrement le regard de Stiles sur lui, Alec tourne la tête et croise son regard pour l’accrocher. Ca le rend fébrile. Alec l'a toujours mis dans cet état. Il lui sourit, un de ses sourires malicieux, avant de finir sa bière.

  * Wouaa… C’est vraiment sexy. Souffle Lydia à côté de lui et il s’étrangle avec l’alcool. « Sexy comme vous êtes, ça doit être tellement… chaud. »
  * Lydia ! S’offusque-t-il en se levant rapidement. « J’ai besoin de manger pour oublier ce que tu viens de dire. Définitivement. » Où diable était passé sa Lydia posée et bien élevée ?



Il jette sa bouteille dans une poubelle et se dirige vers le barbecue pour prendre un pain et y glisser une saucisse grillée, le tout recouvert de ketchup et de moutarde il est prêt a dévorer pour oublier les mots de son ex-petite amie.

  * Sauve moi. Grogne Derek en se plantant à côté de lui et Stiles se retient de rire mais pas de sourire. Izzy semble avoir quitté le jardin.
  * Vraiment ?



Il mort dans son sandwiche et observe Derek avec amusement. Le loup serre les dents et le toise de ses méchants sourcils poilus, tout cela suffit à faire le bonheur de Stiles qui le laisse le supplier sous ses faux airs de tueurs en série alors qu’il prend tout son temps à mâcher la part de son hot dog. Sourwolf lui demande de l’aide. Après toutes ces années, il lui demande de l’aide.

  * J’espère que tu vas t’étouffer. Grogne le loup de naissance en croisant les bras sur son torse.
  * Je pense que mon frère ce sera fera un plaisir de l’aider. Stiles s’étouffe alors pour de bon au son de la voix d’Isabelle Lightwood qui vient se mettre entre eux. « J’aime bien ce que tu as fait de tes cheveux » elle touche ses cheveux devenus trop long mais qui lui enlève cet air de gamin. Il avale son diner et grimace.
  * J’ai rien fait… avec mes cheveux. Son regard croise celui de Derek qui a clairement compris que cette fille le faisait aussi flipper que lui. Le connard sourit, fier de lui.



Izzy n’ajoute rien et continue d’observer ses cheveux qui ondule doucement autour de ses oreilles. Elle lui file la chair de poule et pourtant il a bien compris qu’il ne s’agit que d’une façade. Il la vu au combat, il la vue près d’Alec à le materner. Elle est juste effrayante par tant de perfection dans sa dissimulation.

  * Tu as des nouvelles pour tes inscriptions en fac ? Elle cesse de tripoter ses cheveux et Stiles respire.
  * Heu… non ? Comment… comment tu sais ça ? Il pose son hot dog, n’ayant clairement plus faim.
  * Je te surveille voyons ! Tu crois que je vais laisser n’importe qui tripoter mon frère ?
  * Je ne… Stiles ne sait plus dans quelle direction s’enfuir tellement cette fille est flippante.
  * C’est peine perdu… Souffle Clary en se mettant à côté de lui, elle pose une main réconfortant sur son épaule et elle est pour lui comme une barrière de protection contre Izzy. Il est soulagé. « Sache que le loft sera disponible pour toi, autant de temps que tu en auras besoin. » Sourit-elle d’un clin d’œil.



Ce qu’elle lui dit le touche beaucoup, mais il a un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce qu’il a fait sans en parler à personne, ni même à Alec. Il tourne la tête vers lui, plus loin Alec le fixe depuis déjà un bon moment, seul sur la pelouse. Le regard intense qu’il lui lance à ce moment-là l’enflamme sur place, et là au milieu de ces personnes qui discutent, il est persuadé que tout le monde le sait.

Il finit par délaisser ces personnes, devenues ses amis, et avance doucement vers Alec. Il ne retient pas son sourire face au regard vert pénétrant que le Shadowhunter a toujours eu sur lui, mais il fait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser trahir par des rougissements flagrant de son envie de lui.

  * Ta meute est… particulière ?
  * Ouai… en parlant de ça… Stiles se gratte la tête avec le regard gêné. « Ne crois pas tout ce que Scott t’as raconté sur moi… je n’ai jamais fait ce qu’il a dit ! » Alec hoche la tête lentement pas convaincu.
  * Donc, ce n’est pas toi qui a… rempli le casier du coach avec l’ensemble les caleçons crades de tes coéquipiers de la crosse ? Stiles gonfle les joues et le pointe du doigt avant de chercher Scott du regard. Ne voyant personne il ferme les yeux.
  * Si, c’est clairement moi. Mais, faut pas en vouloir au gosse de 13 ans que j’étais, ok ?
  * Il peut carrément faire pire aujourd’hui ! Scott passe derrière eux, arrachant à Alec un rire doux. Le cœur de Stiles rate un battement.



Alec donne un léger coup de tête vers l’intérieur de la maison et Stiles le suit pour s’éloigner des autres. Il aimerait juste s’évader dans la pièce fermée la plus proche, accrocher ses hanches et découvrir pour la première fois depuis des semaines cette bouche tentatrice. Et même s’il a eu des doutes quant aux partages de sentiments, l’attraction qu’il y a entre eux et encore plus palpable que leur rencontre à New York. Finalement Alec les faits sortir de la maison et ils se retrouvent tous les deux à marcher lentement le long du trottoir. La lune est montant cette nuit mais sa lumière éclaire suffisamment leur chemin jusqu’à un square un peu plus loin.

Stiles se rappelle la douleur qu’il a ressenti en se fracassant le genoux contre cette balançoire. Cette cochonnerie s’était mise en travers de son chemin alors que Scott et lui se couraient après dans un trap-trap du diable. Cela le fait sourire mais le rend à la fois nostalgique.

  * Comment tu te sens ? Stiles sort de ses pensées et sourit à Alec avant de réfléchir à sa question.
  * Mieux… Il arrête de marcher et attrape la main d’Alec pour l’amener plus près de lui. « J’ai senti… sa peine et sa douleur. C’est comme si je pouvais avoir de la compassion pour elle… »
  * Et tu en as. Sourit le Shadowhunter en venant serrer son visage entre ses mains. « Tu as de la compassion, Stiles. Et personne ne te le reprochera. »



Stiles accroche ses mains sur ses hanches et se colle un peu plus à Alec, appréciant sentir à nouveau la chaleur de son être se mélanger à la sienne. Il profite de ce moment, plus qu’il ne l’a fait tout à l’heure quand il est venu le sauver… à nouveau. Alec ferme les yeux et vient lui quémander un baiser que Stiles lui accorde volontiers. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il a l’impression qu’il peut enfin respirer pleinement sans avoir le sentiment que quelque chose comprime son torse. Stiles glisse ses doigts sous le t-shirt et effleure sa peau, soudainement moins lisse que dans ses souvenirs. Au même moment, Alec siffle et s’écarte de son toucher. Stiles fronce le regard et par la lune éclairée il peut voir la douleur sur son visage, alors il soulève son t-shirt avant de voir une plaie sur sa hanche, le sang a séché mais elle n’est pas très jolie à regarder.

  * Pourquoi tu n’as pas utilisé ta rune ? Il touche les bords, sur la peau saine mais ne vois aucune suppuration pour l’instant.
  * J’ai… pas trop eu le temps. Stiles lève les yeux vers lui et comprends qu’il a dû venir en urgence pour lui, sans prendre soin de sa blessure.
  * Tu as ta stèle avec toi ? Alec hoche la tête lentement mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. « Tu ne veux pas t’en servir, c’est ça ? » Le blessé abaisse son t-shirt et Stiles revient devant lui. « Je me rend compte que je te connais plus que je ne le pensais…. » Il sourit et Alec évite presque son regard, gêné d’être percé à jour sans même lui avoir dit quoi que ce soit. « On appelle ça la culpabilité du survivant. »
  * La culpabilité du survivant… Ricane Alec, les dents serrées. Il s’éloigne de Stiles et se dirige vers une balançoire, il s’y installe et Stiles le suit pour s’assoir sur l’herbe face à lui et garde le silence. « Est-ce qu’un jour on peut passer toute cette culpabilité ? »
  * Tu parles de fatalité, hum ?
  * Je parle de fardeau ! Je parle d’impuissance, de sacrifice… Je me demande si notre rôle aujourd’hui a toujours le même sens que des siècles avant nous ! Des hommes et des femmes meurent chaque jours pour sauver les terrestres pour une cause qui n’a jamais été la leur. Parce qu’ils sont nés comme ça ! Comme moi ! Avec du sang d’ange dans les veines, réduisant leur avenir à de l’asservissement déguisé, à une vie de soldat sans qu’il ne puisse faire ce qu’ils aiment ! A mourir pour protéger leurs ainés !



Alec vocifère ce qu’il a sur le cœur, et même si Jace à fait ce qu’il pouvait quelques heures plus tôt, le sentiment de culpabilité et d’incompréhension l’envahie jusqu’à l’étouffement. Stiles ne le lâche pas du regard avant de finalement observer la demi-lune au-dessus de leur tête.

  * A mourir pour toi… Souffle Stiles qui lui redonne son attention. Alec déglutit. « Tu doutes, Alec. Tu souffres et tu culpabilise de ne pas être celui qui est mort en protégeant son ainé. En te protégeant toi… Et crois moi quand je dis que je comprends tellement ce que tu ressent… »
  * Alison… Stiles hoche la tête et Alec se lève de la balançoire pour s’accroupir devant lui. Stiles observe ses yeux vers et torturés.
  * Votre mission, à vous les Shadowhunters, et la plus importante qui soit. Vous nous sauvez la vie, vous nous protégez du mal et du monde obscure, vous nous aimez sans même vous en rendre compte. Stiles sourit et pose une main sur son épaule. Peu importe au nom de qui tu le fais, pour qui ou pourquoi. Ton cœur sait ce qu’il a à faire, le cœur de cette personne sait pourquoi il le fait… Stiles écarte les jambes et Alec s’avance vers lui. « Je sais pourquoi, moi, je le ferai… »



Alec l’écoute si religieusement qu’il lui est impossible de détacher son regard de ses yeux ambres. Stiles est hypnotique, fascinant et tellement humain. Ses mots le touchent, il a su mettre le doigts sur sa douleur sans avoir à le faire parler et il sait comment il peut faire ça. Stiles vit la même chose et la culpabilité du survivant doit être le même fardeau qu’il devra porter toute sa vie.

  * Tu m’as manqué… Lui dit Alec, le souffle court. Stiles sourit.
  * T’as pas idée



Alors le nephilim se rue pour l’embrasser et le couche sur l’herbe encore chaude de la journée ensoleillée. Il aspire son souffle alors que leurs lèvres se donnent l’une à l’autre avec une certaine urgence. Alec pose une main sur la taille contre lui et plaque son bassin. Son cerveau s’enflamme, son palpitant accélère. Sous lui, Stiles gigote pour glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements et toucher sa peau sans lui faire de mal, il croise ses jambes autour d’Alec et le plaque contre lui pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Alec ne veut qu’une chose, lui faire l’amour au beau milieu de cette pelouse. Mais il n’oublie pas qu’il est dans un parc destiné au gamins. Et deux hommes surpris à s’envoyer en l’air dans un square pour enfant ne fera pas une très bonne publicité à la ville.

Il pose alors une main sur le visage de Stiles et calme le baiser pour s’alanguir de ses caresses sur la peau de son dos. De sa langue douce, il vient caresser la sienne et apprécie ses soupirs plus qu’il l’avouera jamais. Puis Stiles vient doucement remettre en place son t-shirt et décroise ses jambes pour le laisser se relever.

A genoux, Alec observe Stiles se frotter le visage sans lâcher la lune du regard pour se calmer. Alec rit et sort sa stèle de sa poche avant de relever sa manche pour activer sa rune de guérison. Stiles soulève le tissu rapidement et observe la cicatrisation instantané.

  * Moi aussi, je fais ça. Presque absent Stiles sourit, se souvenant de ce qu’il a découvert aujourd’hui. « D’ailleurs… je ne t’ai pas remercié d’être venu me sauver les fesses. Encore une fois… »
  * Nous sommes complémentaire ! Je le ferai quoi qu’il arrive. Alec lui tend une main et l’aide à se relever.
  * Et tu le sors d’où ce… portail ?
  * Clary… Elle peut ouvrir des portails grâce à une rune spéciale. Il approche une main des cheveux de Stiles et enlèves quelques herbes perdues. « Je pourrais venir te voir plus souvent… »
  * Ou moi je pourrais venir à New York… à la fac. Alec suspend son geste et regarde Stiles, perdu. Lui, il sourit inquiet.
  * Tu… tu viendrais ?
  * Si tu…
  * Oui ! Je veux dire… pas de problème.



Alec veut être sérieux, mais il n’y arrive pas. Il a un sourit béat qui lui tire les oreilles et il a bien l’impression que son visage pourrait rester figé pour le reste de sa vie.

  * Ok. Stiles cherche dans son regard quelque chose qui pourrait le faire renoncer à cette idée d’aller à étudier à New York, mais il ne voit rien. « Aller rentrons, avant que Scott ne mobilise tout le monde. »



De retour dans la maison de Scott, c’est légèrement anxieux que Stiles observe son père parler avec Derek et Mélissa. Les Shadowhunters discutent toujours avec Lydia et le reste de la meute. En approchant, son père le voit et Stiles lui fait un signe de la main, la présence d’Alec le rendant fébrile quand à ce qu’il pourrait suivre entre eux.

  * Ca va fiston ? Noah le prend dans ses bras et tâtonne son dos et sa tête pour être sûr qu’il va bien. « Scott m’a expliqué et… »
  * Scott devrait arrêter de t’inquiéter pour rien. Marmonne-t-il, s’en voulant déjà de causer du stress à son paternel. « Sinon, je suppose qu’on t’a présenté nos amis de New-York… mais voici Alec Lightwood ». Nerveusement, il présente Alec et celui-ci sert la main de Noah, déglutissant discrètement.
  * Le frère de Mademoiselle Isabelle… c’est ça ?
  * Euh… oui. C’est tout à fait ça. Alec sourit de toutes ses dents et Stiles se gratte l’arrière de sa tignasse. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur. »
  * Oh, pas de Monsieur entre nous mon garçon ! Sourit Noah avant de poser une main sur l’épaule d’Alec, puis il sert lentement sa prise. « Appelle moi, Shérif Stilinski. »



Alec s’étrangle et Stiles ouvre grand la bouche dans une imitation parfaite du poisson avant de se mettre à gonfler les joues. Noah sourit avant de se mettre à rire discrètement. Il relâche sa prise sur l’épaule du nephilim et lui tape le bras.

  * C’est une blague gamin ! Alec se détend nerveusement puis sourit à la mine de Stiles. « Respire Stiles… tu ne voudrais pas faire une crise devant tout le monde. »



 

*** *** ***

 

  * Stiles ! Je suis rentré !



Noah sécurise son arme de service, enlève le chargeur et pose le tout dans le tiroir de la servante dans l’entrée. Il pose sa veste sur le porte manteau et observe la pile de courrier sur le sol. N’ayant pas de réponse de son fils, ni même de pas précipité dans l’escalier il jette un œil autour de lui et constate qu’il est seul dans la maison.

  * Où est-ce que tu es gamin ? Murmure-t-il en ramassant les enveloppes. Il les tri et reste surpris de voir plusieurs enveloppe à l’en-tête de différentes facultés de New-York, elles sont épaisses.



Noah est au courant du projet de Stiles et une part de lui l’envie de pouvoir suivre son cœur et ses désirs. De ne pas rester à Beacon Hills ou autour de la ville pour rester avec la meute et rater ses études. Mais il n’est pas dupe, il sait pour ce Lightwood, et même s’il n’a rien trouvé sur ce gamin dans les fichiers fédéraux, il sait que ce type est quelqu’un de bien. Tout ce que le shérif souhaite, c’est que son fils soit en vie et avec ses pouvoirs naissants peuvent être contrôlé en cas de problème grâce à lui. Il aimerait juste se dire que leurs finances leur permettra de se voir au moins une fois dans l’année.

C’est plus tard dans la soirée que Stiles rentre, en sueur et essoufflée. Il est habillé d’un short et d’un t-shirt trempé. Noah n’a aucun mal à comprendre qu’il est allé courir, cette nouvelle lubie le fait toujours sourire. Stiles et ses jambes maladroites.

  * Hey gamin, tu as du courrier. Son père lui montre les enveloppes sur la table et termine son assiette que Stiles lui avait préparé ce midi.



Stiles le remercie et se sert un verre d’eau avant de s’arroser le visage dans l’évier. Puis il prend place à table prés de son père et observe les enveloppes sans les ouvrir. Noah jette un œil en coin à son fils et sourit.

Stiles a fait de son mieux ces dernières semaines pour ne pas penser à ces réponses, ne pas espérer pour ne pas être déçu et la venue d’Alec la semaine dernière ne l’a pas aidé à retenir son impatience. Et les réponses sont là, et vu l’épaisseur des enveloppes, il espère juste ne pas être sur des listes d’attente quand il sait que la rentrée est censé être la semaine prochaine.

  * Bah alors ? Ouvre bon sang, avant que je ne le fasse moi-même.



Stiles sursaute et ouvre les plis avec une telle vitesse qu’il en arrache presque les papiers à l’intérieur. Sur les trois enveloppes, deux sont sur accepté et une est sur liste d’attente. Son cœur ralenti sa course pour être presque amorphe, Stiles à l’impression qu’il n’a pas cessé de courir depuis ses demandes et que seulement maintenant il peut souffler.

  * Je suis accepté. Chuchote-t-il, parcourant les lignes rapidement de la seule enveloppe qui l’intéresse vraiment, celle à deux pas du loft de Clary. « Je suis accepté !!! »



Il se tourne vers son père et Noah le félicite avec chaleur, le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer le plus fort possible.

  * J’en reviens pas… Stiles reprend la lettre et le formulaire sanitaire qu’il va devoir leur envoyer dès demain. « Tu te rend compte ? On aura pas de frais de logement, j’ai même parlé avec le gérant d’un café en face de l’appartement, il a du boulot pour moi et ça pourra me permettre de payer une partie des frais de la fac avec toi… »
  * Je suis fier de toi, fiston. Le coupe son père, les yeux humides. « Ta mère serait fière de toi. » Stiles arrête de gesticuler et serre son père contre lui.



 

*** *** ***

 

  * Je ne vais pas passer la dedans !



Le shérif recule d’un pas, les bras chargés d’un carton avec inscrit au feutre noir «Chambre Stiles » sur le devant. Scott sourit et pose une main rassurante sur son omoplate.

  * Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai juste derrière vous. Stiles est déjà de l’autre côté. Vous ne voulez pas voir où il va vivre durant les quatre prochaines années ?
  * Pourquoi si loin ? Noah lâche du regard cette forme étrange qui lui semble instable et que tout le monde appelle « portail ».
  * Stiles ne sera jamais très loin, il pourra être auprès de vous aussi vite qu’un appel en cas de besoin, même pour la meute… Scott se souvient de cette conversation avec Stiles qui l’a rassuré avec les mêmes mots. « Un appel… et il est là. Il a besoin d’Alec pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs et… pour d’autres choses aussi, mais… Il sera toujours là. » L’Alpha sourit et retient son rire et ça aide le shérif à se détendre.



Scott garde sa main poser sur le père de Stiles et les deux hommes avancent en même temps et passe au travers du portail. Derrière, Stiles déplace quelques cartons vers les zones destinés et Alec dessine des dessins étranges aux yeux de Noah sur les murs du loft avec l’aide de Clary.

Jace se présente devant le shérif et lui prend le carton des mains avec un air supérieur que Scott à appris à définir comme de l’amusement.

  * J’ai bien cru que nous allions devoir venir vous chercher.



Le shérif grogne pour lui seul même si Scott l’a entendu. Stiles arrive vers eux avec cette tête de gosse au matin de Noel.

  * Tadam ! Alors, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Stiles écarte les bras et attend juste que son père dise quelque chose. « Il y a ma chambre là-bas, mais il y en a une autre, si jamais tu veux rester quelques jours… si la meute vient me voir, il y a de quoi installer des matelas…



Stiles passe près d’Alec qui lui fait un client d’œil alors qu’il fait visiter les lieux à son père et Scott. Il ne remerciera jamais assez Clary pour non seulement lui laisser ce loft, mais en plus ouvrir un portail pour l’aider à emménager et laisser son père venir ici sans ruiner toutes ses économies.

Alors quand vient le moment des au revoir, Stiles sent son cœur se serrer à l’idée que cette fois ci, il ne verra pas la meute avant un bon bout de temps mais se rassure en sachant qu’il pourra toujours les voir aussi vite que possible en cas d’urgence. Que sa meute et s famille le soutienne et qu’il n’a plus à se cacher ni de rien, ni de personne. Donc, quand Clary le salue à son tour, il ne peut s’empêcher de la serrer contre lui et de la remercier en silence. Clary lui souffle « C’est ok, Stiles » et il la laisse partir accompagné de Jace.

Une fois seuls dans le loft, Alec arrive derrière Stiles en douceur et sans un mot, lui retire ce pull fin qui lui va si bien. Stiles se laisse faire, ses cheveux glissent avec un mouvement naturel quand le vêtement quitte son corps et Alec ne peut s’empêcher de passer une main dedans et tirer doucement vers lui pour que Stiles repose sa tête sur son épaule et lui offre son cou. Le Shadowhunter y dépose ses lèvres, glissant ses mains sur le ventre ferme.

  * Tu sais depuis combien de temps je rêve de toucher ton corps à nouveau ? Soupire Alec en laissant traîner sa bouche sur cette peau crémeuse parsemée de grains de beauté. Ses doigts voyagent de haut en bas sur son torse et il se délecte des soupirs de Stiles totalement offert à lui. « Stiles… »



Il pose son front contre l’arrière de sa tête et ferme les yeux pour apprécier le toucher. Il laisse fondre ses mains comme un aigle sur sa proie et s’enfonce dans le jean pour forcer les boutons à sauter un à un. Stiles respire fort contre lui, son dos se décollant à un rythme régulier pour l’aider à prendre possession de lui jusqu’à ce qu’Alec l’ai bien en main. Sa verge dure au creux de la paume, le Shadowhunter sent la chaleur à travers lui et termine de déboutonner le jean pour en écarter les pans.

Il ouvre les yeux et son regard se pose sur une cicatrice sur le haut de son omoplate. Une boursoufflure en forme d’étoile et il connaît très bien cette marque significative. Un wendigo. Il ne se laisse pourtant pas refroidir par cette découverte et se dit qu’ils auront tout le temps pour en discuter tous les deux tranquillement.

Profitant sûrement de sa déstabilisation, Stiles se retourne et gigote d’un pied à l’autre pour enlever ses chaussures et le reste de ses vêtements. Il plaque sur Alec ses mains agiles et le pousse contre le comptoir de la cuisine, l’embrassant fougueusement comme si c’était la première fois.

Stiles se sent tellement entier, là, debout et nu devant lui. Il ne sait pas ce que leur avenir sera. Peut-être que ça fonctionnera, peut-être pas. Mais quand il le déshabille et que leur corps nu se retrouve l’un contre l’autre, il profite juste de l’instant. Il se laisse envahir par ses propres battements de cœur, par ses jambes qui tremblent mais qui le supportent toujours. Il absorbe l’énergie de la rune angélique dès que sa main se pose dessus et ils gémissent tous les deux d’une passion brûlante.

Soudain, Stiles passe ses mains sous les fesses d’Alec et d’une force soudaine, le soulève pour le porter et le mener jusqu’au canapé bien plus près d’eux que la chambre. Alec s’accroche à lui et une main vient se perdre dans ses cheveux, tirant sur les mèches pour fourrer sa langue au cœur de sa bouche.

Pour Stiles, il n’y a plus aucune appréhension de la première fois, plus aucune crainte ou quelconque gêne. Il presse entre ses mains les lobes d’Alec et sur le chemin du canapé, en profite pour insérer un doigt le plus doux possible au creux de lui.

Une fois arrivé sur le fauteuil, il y dépose son colis en s’agenouillant face à lui. Stiles embrasse sa bouche avec plus de douceur, insérant sa langue comme une caresse sensuelle et la promesse qu’il ne lui fera jamais rien de mal. Alec entoure ses hanches de ses jambes et encadre sa tête de ses mains pour ne pas le laisser partir. Mais Stiles veut explorer autre chose. Il laisse ses lèvres glisser sur sa joue jusqu’à son oreille, léchant le peau douce juste dessous pour le faire trembler. Ses mains glissent sur son ventre, dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau tatouée. Il sent chaque rune sous la pulpe de ses doigts et s’inspire de leur énergie pour s’enhardir de passion. Doucement, il prend la verge tendue de son compagnon et traine ses baisers sur son torse où le léger duvet ne le dérange même pas.

Alec ne cesse de malaxer le cuir chevelu de Stiles, appréciant vraiment cette nouvelle longueur et les avantages qui en résulte. Il respire fort et ne fait rien pour ralentir son palpitant qui fait soulever son torse machinalement. Il sent son corps prendre feu sous chaque baiser, sous le passage de sa langue jusqu’à son nombril. Il frémit d’impatience à l’idée suivante. Sa verge est occupée à centraliser ses émotions au fond de son ventre.

Puis doucement, elle est prise en bouche et c’est la sensation la plus intense qu’il soit après leur contact avec sa rune. Il aspire de l’air et ne sait plus comment faire pour reprendre son souffle. Il ressent juste la chaleur et la moiteur qui l’entoure. Il ressent les mains de Stiles sur sa peau, son souffle. Dans ses plus vagues souvenirs, jamais il n’avait eu de rapport si libre avec Magnus, tant sa pudeur l’empêchait de respirer. Là, il laisse Stiles se faufiler intiment entre ses fesses alors qu’il peut presque toucher le fond de sa gorge, pompant sans effort la chaleur calcinante en lui.

Ça vibre en lui avec puissance et il se sent dériver dans les limbes du plaisir. Le temps fugace d’éloigner Stiles de lui et il vient chaudement sur son ventre, continuant de caresser sa verge avec fermeté. Le temps qu’il reprenne son souffle, un vent frais s’éprend de lui et Stiles semble revenir de nulle part avec un préservatif qu’il déchire entre ses dents.

Emballé et tout prêt, Stiles glisse ses doigts sur le ventre d’Alec et récupère le liquide chaud pour venir préparer son amant à son arrivée. Alec papillonne du regard, le souffle erratique, puis Stiles vient poser son front contre le sien, ferme les yeux et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres, aérien.

  * Alec… Stiles relève les mèches trempées sur le front du nephilim et observe ses yeux verts enivrants. Il veut lui dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Mais Alec lui réclame un autre baiser et glisse lentement sa langue vers la sienne, partageant ses émotions.



Alors Stiles s’éloigne pour mieux entrer, glissant lentement en lui avec toute la douceur dont il est capable, malgré son envie puissante de s’envoyer en l’air sur ce canapé. L’énergie d’Alec coule en lui comme une seconde veine et au lieu d’être invasive et en trop dans son corps, elle se marie littéralement à ses propres cellules. Elle l’enivre et font de lui un autre homme.

Une fois entré jusqu’à la garde, il ferme les yeux et se nourrit des sensations qui le submerge. Il aide Alec à relever ses jambes et ondule lentement en lui en serrant sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. Le loft se transforme en bulle discrète, seul témoin des soupirs et touchers tendres entre les deux. Les regards langoureux et lourds de mots et non-dits entre eux.

Alec agrippe le bras de Stiles et le sert comme il peut, s’accrochant de l’autre main sur le dossier du canapé pour s’empêcher de tomber du canapé aux saccades répétitives et de plus en plus enflammées de Stiles. Stiles qui sent son sang se mettre à frémir jusqu’à pulser dans son ventre, son souffle se bloque et ses petits points blancs commencent à danser devant ses yeux. Mais le visage rougie d’Alec et ses gémissements le font décoller sans ménagement, il encre ses doigts dans la chair de ses hanches et se laisse venir en lui avec puissance et chaleur.

Stiles libère son amant et se laisse échouer sur le sol face au canapé, Alec qui peine à reprendre son souffle glisse lentement du fauteuil et le rejoint sur le parquet pour l’entourer de ses bras et imiter son rythme respiratoire pour reprendre leurs esprits.

  * Va falloir investir dans un tapis… Respire difficilement Stiles avant de frotter ses genoux. « Un tapis moelleux et doux ! »



Alec rit et embrasse l’arrière de sa tête, respirant son odeur avec bonheur. Il a tellement envie d’acheter ce tapis. Une nouvelle lampe et des rideaux. Il veut pouvoir le déshabiller à tout moment, il veut pouvoir le sentir en lui à chaque instant.

  * Tu sais… j’ai parfois l’impression que tu es ma bénédiction temporaire. Souffle Stiles plus sérieusement.
  * Temporaire ?
  * Ouai, tu sais… c’est comme si tout en moi, mes conflits… mes doutes… ou même ma colère, tu les apaisais et les détruisais. Stiles attrape la main d’Alec et observe leurs doigts ensemble. « Tu es presque comme une drogue ! » Rit il, tournant la tête vers Alec et l’embrasser sur le coin de ses lèvres amusées.
  * Je crois que tu es la mienne aussi. Alec ferme les yeux et laisse Stiles caresser leurs doigts de façon si sensuelle qu’il a du mal à ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensées. « Et je crois que c’est la finalité de cette rune de complémentarité… Je ne veux pas te faire flipper, mais je crois que tu vas avoir du mal à te débarrasser de moi ! »
  * Je n’en ai pas l’intention… pour le moment.



Stiles arque un sourcil entre l’amusement et le sérieux et Alec décroche de la conversation dans un sourire et saisi son visage pour un baiser enflammé. Aucun d’eux ne se prendra la tête avec l’avenir ce soir.

 

FIN


End file.
